Ablaze
by CessieRose25
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless once worked together to make it appear that Hiccup can shoot fire from his hands. When an accident on a cursed island causes the trick to become reality, Hiccup hides himself away until he triggers a heat-wave that leaves the Barbaric Archipelago in flames. Determined to rekindle a forgotten friendship, Astrid sets off on a quest to bring back winter.
1. Prologue

**My first crossover! I was talking to another author, UnderTheWillowTrees (do check out their stories by the way - they've written some really good HTTYD crossovers themselves), a couple of months ago and had the idea of writing this. I've gone back to my rule of actually finishing the story before posting so updates for this one should be fairly regular. Also, yes - the cover image is indeed one that I did myself. You can find the full version on my deviantART account if you would like to check that out.**

**I don't own Frozen or How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

**Prologue: **

**_This chapter is seriously song heavy but there is quite a bit in here that will serve a fair amount of purpose to the plot later on. Also I've got this segment is to replace two songs I've had to cut because I've got absolutely no flipping clue how to edit them to fit with what I've got in mind...also I like these songs._**

This is Berk, the island that boasts weather that will cause kids to have frostbite before they're even born. Home to Vikings and plagued by dragons, it's really no wonder that the people living here don't get that many visitors but as far as the village is concerned, that's the least of their worries.

"OW! Watch where you're goin', lad!" a burly Viking snapped at a tiny boy of five who was running in and out of carts through a busy village Plaza on a trip to who knows where. The boy sported messy auburn hair which framed a heavily freckled oval-shaped face which in turn was home to a mouth which housed some of the most crooked teeth anyone had ever seen and a pair of emerald-green eyes poking out under the boy's bangs.

"Sorry!" he cried out as he dodged past a Viking carrying a basket of fish. This was Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast and heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk, if you want a full introduction. Not that people saw him as a potential replacement for his giant of a father. Whereas Stoick the Vast, whose exploits were stuff of legends, boasted a large, muscular build, Hiccup was entirely the opposite: scrawny and with barely a muscle on his bones. Just by looking at the father and son side by side, you wouldn't be able to tell that they were related.

"Get back inside, why don't ya?" another Viking snapped at Hiccup as he ran past. The reason why the boy was in such a hurry was because, as usual, he'd found himself at the receiving end of taunts from the other kids in the village and so he was trying to find somewhere safe to hide. Not really easy when everyone knows almost every hiding spot in the village (Hiccup made a mental note to track some down in the forest). Hiccup normally did a fair job at hiding his hurt, but it didn't take a genius to tell if the boy was upset. The grownups just tended to ignore the boy.

Hiccup eventually made it out of the bustling crowd in the Plaza and he ducked behind a nearby house – with any luck, the others would give up chasing him...if Hiccup lacked what other Vikings had in strength, he made up for it in speed and he was half sure that he'd lost the other kids some time ago.

"I'm not a shrimp..." Hiccup mumbled to himself. For five years, pretty much since the day he was born, Hiccup had always felt like a disappointment to the village, mostly due to the fact that he was small and weak compared to others. Heck, three of the other kids his age had a similar skinny frame but were still able to lift an axe above their shoulders by the time they were three! It didn't help that Stoick barely did anything to make his son feel better. "I'm not weak..." Hiccup added with a childish insistence that even he knew was pathetic. His self-pitying moaning was interrupted by the sound of two grown Vikings talking nearby. Curiosity piqued, Hiccup ducked behind a couple of barrels to eavesdrop.

"...you can't help but feel sorry for the lad, though," one said with a sigh. Hiccup's ears pricked up – they had to be talking about him. Barely anyone referred to him by his name and, really, why would they? 'Hiccup' suggested a runt...a failure by Viking standards. Not for the first time in his short five years of life, Hiccup resented his parents for giving him such a name, even his mother who he had never seen.

"I know," the other Viking agreed. "The whole town's saying that Stoick should consider making the Hofferson girl next in line for chief..." Hiccup refrained for gasping. Astrid? She was one of the five other kids on Berk that was his age but unlike the others she didn't bully him. Rather, she tended to ignore him most of the time and, if he was being honest, Hiccup didn't mind. It almost made her kinder than the others and Hiccup couldn't help but admit he had a small crush on her. However, upon hearing that the village wanted _her_ to become chief over him didn't exactly make him feel very good about himself. "Don't get me wrong, I'd worry about that boy leading the village and all but..."

"Alright, alright, I get it," the first Viking cut across. Hiccup's face fell. His self-esteem wasn't exactly that high to start with but this was a blow to the chest if anything. "Maybe it's for the best, though." Hiccup hated to admit it, but maybe they were right. Astrid, despite her tiny frame, was everything he wasn't. "And, if all else fails, he's still there if we need him, Thor forbid." Okay, _that_ was pushing it too far! Hiccup bristled slightly as the two Vikings began walking away but not before Hiccup caught one more sentence of the conversation.

"You sure it's right to treat him as a spare like that, though?" the second Viking asked before their voices trailed out of Hiccup's earshot and he emerged from his hiding place.

"Spare?" he repeated uncertainly, walking back through Berk slowly as the crowds dispersed. No one paid any attention to the scrawny, scruffy little boy dawdling through the village as the sun began setting. "Am I...really just a spare?" he wondered out loud. Hiccup couldn't deny that he wasn't normal. Whereas most Vikings on Berk were strong and often acted before they thought about it, Hiccup was brainy and was always coming up with crazy ideas that, more often than not, ended up causing chaos. Of course people would want Astrid to be next in line rather than him...she was the better Viking. But at the same time, Hiccup wanted more than anything to prove that he was more than just the village klutz.

_I'm not part of the town, not their first choice of chief._

_Just someone whose hopelessly in between._

_Astrid's the fighter and she shows it._

_Me, I'm the screw-up...don't I know it?_

_But then, who could ever compare?_

_Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare..._

_Well, I won't care!_

Hiccup wandered into the blacksmiths and picked up a discarded belt which had a buckle that was close to coming off. Being the fidgety five-year old he was, Hiccup began fiddling with it.

_So I'm the extra buckle for a belt_

_In case the other one comes loose?_

_But if I have to be a buckle_

_Why can't I be a buckle that's of use?_

In his frustration, Hiccup yanked at the belt and accidentally pulled the aforementioned buckle off.

"Oops..." he mumbled, ditching the belt and running outside before his mentor and family friend, Gobber the Belch, caught him out. He spent a few minutes entertaining himself by balancing on some nearby fence posts but given his utter lack of balance, that failed shortly afterwards. In the end, Hiccup began wandering around the town.

_I may lack strength and I may lack grace,_

_And once in a while I fall on my face,_

_But this little buckle deserves a place_

_In the sky!_

_This buckle wants to fly..._

"Wait..." Hiccup cut himself off abruptly, smacking his forehead. "Buckles can't fly! That doesn't make any sense!" He headed over to the yak stables next where there were a few yak-shoes hanging around on nails hammered into the wall. Hiccup began seeing how long he would hold onto one before letting go – his record so far was ten seconds.

_So I'm a rusty yak shoe hanging up_

_Over somebody's old barn door._

_And I'll be hanging there forever_

_Just wishing the yak had one leg more..._

"Ow!" Hiccup winced as he dropped from holding onto a yak shoe only to have it fall off the nail and hit him squarely on the head. Tired of this solitary game, he ran back outside towards his home.

_And maybe I can't be the perfect son._

_And maybe I air on the side of fun,_

_But yak shoes need a chance to run_

_Somewhere!_

_This yak shoe is more than just a spare!_

Hiccup reached his house and began climbing up the sloping roof using a ladder his father had left there the day before. Once he was at the top, he ran to the end of the roof where a wooden carved dragon head overlooked the village as he admired the sunset.

_Someday, I'll find my thing..._

_A thing that's all my own._

_That thing that makes me part of something_

_Not just all alone._

_If only all this feeling I have in my heart_

_Could mean something to someone..._

_How I want to play that part!_

Hiccup slid down the roof and began running through the town again, wanting to get a few more minutes of fun before the day ended. Although it would be a lot better if he had someone to share it with.

_So I'm just the scrawny son of Stoick_

_Who most of the town ignores?_

_Like a buckle, like a yak shoe..._

_Like a kid who's bad at metaphors!_

_Maybe I don't always play it rough,_

_And maybe I don't always go it tough,_

_But I know that I have much to share!_

_So I'm not their preferred heir?_

_But I'm more than just a spare!_

"ARGH!" someone exclaimed in frustration as Hiccup, distracted, crashed straight into him, sending his cart of food flying. Hiccup stumbled a bit and winced, bringing his arms upwards fearfully.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, making a run for it before he could get his ears boxed, ignoring the angry shouts coming from the Viking whose cart he'd knocked over as he hid behind the nearest house he could find. Once he felt that he was out of sight, he burst into tears. Hiccup felt ashamed, not just for crying but because no matter what he did he could never do anything right. He might have only been five but being the son of a chief already put pressure on him and he wanted to prove everyone's doubts about him wrong...he could be a great leader...he wasn't just a screw-up.

"I'm not a weakling..." a voice muttered but it wasn't from Hiccup. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder to see a blonde girl his age...it was Astrid. "He's wrong..."

Hiccup stayed silent for a moment – Astrid still hadn't noticed him. He secretly knew what she was talking about – Astrid had one thing in common with Hiccup in that she was the next in line to head her family as the only child of the Hofferson clan, which also happened to be the second most powerful family on Berk next to the Haddock clan (her father was Stoick's Right Hand, a highly valued position in the village council). As such, she also had a lot of pressure placed on her to become the best family leader possible. For once in his life, Hiccup felt something that told him to talk to the girl, as much as he was shy and awkward around her. Slowly, he scooted over towards her and caught her attention.

Hiccup:

_Hello there, Miss Viking._

_You're a firstborn just like me._

_I know that some guys think_

_It's a pretty cool thing to be._

_But you've found out that everyone_

_Expects a lot from you._

_They say that there are things_

_A firstborn should and shouldn't do..._

Astrid glanced at the boy, clearly ashamed at being seen like this.

"Leave me alone, Hic," she snapped before she shot to her feet and left. Astrid had never been able to full pronounce Hiccup's full name as of yet and instead tended to call him 'Hic' for short. Hiccup stared after her...well, at least he'd tried which is more than he could say normally.

_But you and me..._

_We...we know better._

/\

Eleven years passed since that first official meeting between Hiccup and Astrid and many things changed in that time. At fifteen, Hiccup had downed and trained a Night Fury whom he had subsequently named Toothless on account of the lizard's retractable teeth and had taught the village of Berk to live with the dragons rather than fight them. Astrid had become his right hand woman in this quest and backed him up on every opportunity and the two had gone from rarely looking at each other to boyfriend and girlfriend. Now sixteen, the pair of them were rarely seen without the other and could often be seen around the village working on new dragon training techniques with Toothless and Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder; rehearsing a new trick Hiccup had been developing with Toothless which gave the illusion that he was shooting fire from his hands or had sprouted wings; or simply practising a new handshake and messing about around town.

Astrid:

_One, two, three together,_

_Clap together, snap together,_

Hiccup:

_You and me together,_

_Train together, flame together,_

Both:

_Up or down together,_

_Both firstborn together,_

_Always be together_

_You and me!_

_One, two, three together,_

_Clap together, snap together,_

_You and me together,_

_Train together, flame together,_

_Up or down together,_

_Both firstborn together,_

_Always be together,_

_You and me!_

Hiccup:

_They say that an heir is full of charm and grace._

_They say we always know our place._

Astrid:

_They say that an heir wears all of the best clothes._

_They say we never laugh and snort mead out our nose!_

Hiccup:

_They say we're calm._

Astrid:

_They say we're kind._

_They say we never speak our mind..._

Hiccup:

_Or have Toothless flame Gobber's behind!_

Hiccup gave Toothless a small nudge as he saw his mentor walk past. True, Gobber was still a friend of the family and had made Hiccup's prosthetic left leg for him but that didn't mean he was exempt from the boy's pranks. A small blast of blue fire hit Gobber squarely on the backside and the man leapt about ten feet into the air when it made contact, letting out a large shriek as he did as the two teens and their dragons snickered and ran for cover.

Astrid:

_But you and me..._

Both:

_We...we know better!_

"Hiccup!" Gobber bellowed as he jumped into the nearest water trough and spotted the snickering teens run past. "You are in so much trouble when I tell your father...!" His shouts went unnoticed as Hiccup and Astrid split their sides laughing behind the stables. Astrid eventually calmed down enough to talk.

"How come you can get Toothless to do that with just a nudge and I can't?" she asked, slightly jealous of Hiccup's superior bond with his dragon. Hiccup shrugged and scratched Toothless behind the ear.

"I dunno," he replied. "You're getting there, though."

Astrid:

_They that an heir is super-duper tough._

Hiccup:

_We win our fights without a sweat..._

Both:

_But when we eat we don't go rough!_

Astrid burped rather loudly as she downed a mug of drink over dinner, causing Hiccup to snort into his mead, choking slightly as he tried to clear his throat from laughing.

Astrid:

_They say that heirs have a schedule like a list._

Hiccup:

_They say we wouldn't have our dragon flame the fish!_

With another nudge, Hiccup mentioned for Toothless to send another fireball at a nearby barrel of fish – the blast wasn't enough to set anything on fire but it still sent an explosion of fish flying everywhere, much to Hiccup and Astrid's amusement. They ran away from the scene of the crime again and taking off on their dragons as the sun began setting. It was their favourite time of the day to fly and they both loved watching the sun sink below the horizon on their favourite outcrop a short distance from Berk.

Astrid:

_They say we're poised..._

Hiccup:

_They say we're fair..._

Both:

_We never mention...UNDERWEAR!_

Hiccup:

_Or long to see the world out there!_

Astrid:

_But you and me..._

Both:

_We..._

_Have big ideas of our own!_

_For the distant someday when we're grown..._

Hiccup:

_When I'm chief..._

Astrid:

_And I'm your Right Hand,_

Hiccup:

_We'll get to travel..._

Both:

_To distant lands!_

Astrid:

_I'll tell all about you_

_And the amazing things you have done!_

Hiccup:

_We'll take care of the people_

_And unite the islands..._

Both:

_...as one!_

_No one will tell us what a firstborn should be!_

_As long as we're together,_

_You and me!_


	2. The Curse of a Bond

**NOW the story really begins! The first chapter was very song heavy but rest assured that if a chapter contains a song, it will be just the one song and then moving on - some chapters won't contain songs at all. Also, I'm going to try to stick to a regular upload schedule with this one - with any luck I should be updating this story on Wednesdays and Sundays. With that, let the story commence!**

**The Curse of a Bond**

Astrid lay awake tossing and turning in her bed as the autumn moon filled the sky and flooded her bedroom in a pale light. She had been lying there for who knows how long and despite a day filled with more dragon training, combat practise and pulling a few small pranks with Hiccup around the village, she wasn't in the slightest bit tired. Astrid let out a huge sigh that caught her dragon's attention and Stormfly poked her head through Astrid's window.

"Can't sleep, girl?" Astrid muttered. Stormfly squawked softly in reply. Astrid sat up and grinned at the brightly coloured Deadly Nadder slyly. "How about we pay Haddock a visit, huh?" Stormfly growled playfully – sure, she was up for that. Grinning, Astrid threw off her covers and jumped out of bed, grabbing her favourite axe on the way purely out of habit.

Climbing out the window onto her dragon's back, Astrid flew silently across the sleeping village to the Haddock residence where Hiccup had left the window open, allowing Astrid easy access. Not that Hiccup minded – sometimes he would lie awake waiting for Astrid to come up with a suggestion for night-time activities, usually some sort of dragon training exercise she wanted to try out. Tonight, however, was not one of those nights as Astrid slipped into Hiccup's room to find him snoring softly on his bed with Toothless sleeping quietly next to him.

"Psst! Hiccup!" Astrid hissed, tiptoeing over and gently shaking Hiccup's shoulder. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Astrid..." Hiccup moaned, trying to pull his blanket over him but because Astrid was leaning on his bed and pretty much squashing him it didn't do much good. "Go back to sleep..." he grumbled sleepily. Astrid huffed and flopped down so that she stretched across the bed.

"I've been trying," she whispered in protest. "But the sky's awake, so _I'm_ awake!" she added dramatically as Toothless began to stir. "So we have to _do something_!" she finished insistently.

"Go do something by yourself..." Hiccup smirked with a yawn, shoving Astrid of his bed and curling up again to go back to sleep as the Nordic Blonde teenage girl fell to the floor with a thud. Astrid pouted – okay, true her relationship with Hiccup had grown since they'd first become close and the two had become more comfortable in each other's presence but Astrid was still a little bit annoyed that she couldn't boss Hiccup around as much as before...Thor damn him for building the confidence to playfully shove her without fearing an even more painful comeback. She sat for a moment thinking about what to do next when her gaze fell on the barely open bright green eye belonging to Toothless as he woke up ever so slightly. Astrid's eyes widened as she had a 'eureka' moment. Standing up, she crept back over to Hiccup and gently opened one of his eyelids, revealing a forest-green eye.

"Do you want to fly the dragons?" she suggested with a wide grin spreading over her face.

Hiccup opened his other eye and grinned back.

"Give me five minutes," he whispered. Astrid silently cheered in triumph as she jumped back out the window onto Stormfly's back before waiting in eagerness for Hiccup to catch up. Before five minutes were even up, the sixteen year old boy flew out of the window on Toothless, harness on and wide awake, eager to have some fun with his girlfriend. Certain that everyone else on Berk was asleep, the pair set out over the ocean to find an island where they could practise their skills.

"So, Dragon Boy – what's the lesson for tonight?" Astrid grinned mischievously from Stormfly. Hiccup grinned back just as playfully.

"Oh, I've been working on something," he smirked. "By the way, I found an island just east of here – looks like a good spot."

"Lead the way," Astrid smiled. Hiccup smirked slyly.

"But until we get there..." he chuckled to himself before leading Toothless into a dive-bomb which looked as if they were falling out of the sky. Astrid yelped and searched the darkness below her for her boyfriend until the boy and his Night Fury shot back into the sky, startling Astrid and Stormfly out of their wits.

"HEY! Not funny!" Astrid cried out, although she couldn't stop a smile creeping onto her face. Hiccup laughed back as the game of chase was initiated. The dragons and their riders darted in and out of the clouds and rocky outcrops dotted around the ocean, laughing joyously as the stars glittered above them and the moon shone brightly on the ways, the reflected moonlight dancing on the water's surface. Astrid had no regrets about waking Hiccup up in the middle of the night for this – it was just them and their dragons. Everything was perfect.

Eventually Hiccup gave the signal to land – he'd spotted the island. Astrid took a quick glance at it for inspection – it was bare, save for a few shrubs and a couple of what looked like volcanic springs and had plenty of rock formations for them to practise dragon illusions, attacks and various other skills the couple had been working on.

"Nice spot," Astrid remarked as she dismounted Stormfly, carrying her axe with her. She placed it on the floor after realising she actually had it and muttered something about 'needing to break the habit'.

"Yeah, this is where Toothless and I have been practising lately," Hiccup explained, a playful glint entering his forest-green irises and lighting up his entire face; freckles, chin scar and all. "Wanna see?" he asked gleefully. Astrid's grin widened – she loved it when Hiccup and Toothless did their illusions. She saw it as a true testament to the bond between the two of them and she could only envy and admire that. In fact, she was so in awe of it that she had sometimes gone as far to call it magic.

"Go ahead!" she urged. "Do the magic!" she added. Hiccup laughed.

"It's not 'magic', Astrid," he chuckled. "It's all about perspective and using the environment," he explained, signalling for Toothless to scarper off. The Night Fury disappeared and Hiccup shifted his position. Astrid stood by in eagerness, ready to see whatever new trick Hiccup and Toothless had been practising. "Now watch this, mi' lady," Hiccup grinned, stamping his right foot and shooting his arms forward. At the same time, a blast of Night Fury fire shot from the ground beneath Hiccup's feet – Astrid was momentarily stunned until she realised how Hiccup was achieving the illusion. Needless to say, she was still impressed.

...at least until one blast of fire happened to be right underneath her axe...

"Ah!" Hiccup winced as Astrid cried out instinctively. Astrid stared at the burnt remains of her axe and cast a glance at Hiccup who looked mortified. "I...I am _so_ sorry, Astrid..." he stammered apologetically, flapping his arms around the way he usually did when he was scared for a beating from his girlfriend. "I'll...I'll replace it! I promise...!"

"Hiccup," Astrid sighed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Don't worry about it," she soothed. "It was my fault for bringing it anyway," she added with a shrug before her grin returned. "Now help me out with this," she requested. Hiccup's beam returned.

The couple spent the next ten minutes working on Astrid's own illusions with Stormfly. Astrid had been attempting everything she'd seen Hiccup do and he'd been helping her out but she'd never been able to make it look as good as him and she was determined to get it perfect before showing anyone like Hiccup sometimes did back on Berk. Eventually, Hiccup decided to take his favourite illusion – one where it appeared that he had dragon wings and a tail – to higher ground so that Astrid could get an idea of what kind of perspective he was talking about.

"Watch your step, there!" Astrid cautioned gently as she perched on top of a nearby boulder.

"Astrid, I'll be fine! Trust me," Hiccup replied as Toothless helped him onto the ledge overlooking one of the springs on the island. "I've been here plenty of times and I..."

_SCREECH!_

"WHOA-OH!" Hiccup yelped as Toothless shrieked and lost his footing on the narrower than expected ledge, pulling both of them into the spring below. Astrid yelped in terror as the spring seemed to erupt, sending water everywhere as Astrid ducked under Stormfly's wing. When she next emerged, Astrid was stunned in terror to see flames flickering on the few shrubs that dotted the area.

"Hiccup?" she called fearfully. A groan came from over the ledge. "Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid called again.

"I...I don't...AHH!" a yelp came from the spring...or at least, where it had been. Astrid knew that scream – it was Hiccup.

"Hiccup?!" she cried, running over and beginning to climb the ledge. "Hold on in there, Hiccup – I'll help you out!"

"Wha...? No!" Hiccup called back, his voice full of terror. "Astrid, don't come over! I don't want you to see this!" Astrid ignored him. She didn't care if there was something her boyfriend didn't want her to see. He was in trouble and _she_ was going to help him.

"Hiccup, for the love of the gods, I don't care!" she snapped, clambering up to the top of the ledge. "I...ah!" she yelped as she saw what was in the hollow where the spring had been before erupting.

Scrambling around desperately in the middle of the ditch, surrounded by flickering flames and spots of heated rock, was a creature with a human boy's face and body shape but the wings, tails, ears, and even a few scales that belonged to a Night Fury. The creature had dark auburn hair and pale skin and was missing one leg which had been replaced by a spring-loaded prosthetic.

The creature was Hiccup.

"Astrid, no!" Hiccup yelled in terror when he realised that Astrid had come over the ledge. In his panic, he shot a hand forward as if to shield himself but Astrid let out a small gasp when she saw something, if only briefly, come from Hiccup's palm before it struck her in the head and she passed out.

Hiccup cried out in horror as a red spark flew from his hand and struck Astrid in the head, knocking her backwards and back over the ledge. Barely thinking and without even being able to comprehend what had just happened, he scrambled back over to see Astrid lying unconscious on the floor – panicking, Hiccup jumped down and knelt beside her, cradling her in his arms before recoiling in shock as a single lock of Astrid's Nordic Blonde hair turned as black as basalt.

"Astrid..." Hiccup trembled. "Astrid, no! Please! Wake up!" he cried desperately, shaking Astrid as hard as he could but Astrid's eyelids didn't even flutter. Stormfly growled nearby and Hiccup was finally able to assess what had happened to him.

Toothless had slipped once Hiccup was up on the ledge due to the lack of room for both boy and dragon. In the process, Toothless had accidentally caught Hiccup and had brought him tumbling into the volcanic spring with him. There had been an eruption of some kind and all Hiccup could remember for a few seconds was seeing fire and feeling nothing but a burning pain. When he was next able to think straight, Toothless was gone and Hiccup had wings, a tail, the ears of a Night Fury and even a few scales dotted over his skin.

"What's happened to me...?" Hiccup panted, staring in fright at his hand before turning his attention back to Astrid. She still hadn't stirred so Hiccup lifted her up with a sudden strength that he had never had before. He turned immediately to Stormfly. "Stormfly, can you carry the both of us?" he begged. The Deadly Nadder growled worriedly. "Please, I need to find Dad!" Hiccup pleaded. "I don't know how to fly and I don't have time to find out!" he added. "Please!"

Without hesitation, Stormfly allowed both Hiccup in his Night-Fury-hybrid form and the unconscious Astrid onto her back. As soon as he was sure Astrid was securely balanced on the Nadder's back, Hiccup urged Stormfly into the skies and raced back to Berk. In Hiccup's terror and panic, he had failed to notice what else had appeared in the spring after the eruption that had merged him with Toothless – curled up in a foetal position where two figures: one a boy of no more than five sporting light auburn hair and a freckled face; and the other a tiny black dragon with eyes half the size of its own head.

Hiccup flew Stormfly as fast as she could possible go back to Berk where he headed straight for his house, bursting in through his window and stumbling into his father's room.

"DAD!" he cried frighteningly. Stoick stirred and gradually woke up. "Dad, please! Wake up! I need your help!"

"Hiccup...what in the name of Loki is going on?" Stoick grumbled sleepily. Hiccup was becoming more agitated by the second.

"Dad, something's happened...I don't know how or what...Astrid and I were on an island just now..." he stuttered, stumbling over his words as his father came to. "Toothless and I fell into a spring...something happened...I'm now..."

"By the gods, Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed upon seeing his son in the dim light of the fire. "What in Odin's name happened to you?!"

"That's what I'm trying to say, Dad!" Hiccup cut across, shaking visibly and his eyes wide with terror. "Something on that island merged me and Toothless together...I think...and now I've got these crazy power type things...I don't know what...and I panicked and hit Astrid with something...and...and..."

"Wait, you struck Astrid?" Stoick interrupted, a worried frown replacing the horrified glare that had plastered his face moments before.

"It was some kind of magic...it was an accident!" Hiccup protested desperately. "I don't know how it happened...AH!" he yelped as the fire flared behind Stoick. Stoick placed a hand on his son's shoulders, still unable to comprehend the wings, tail and scales the boy now possessed. However, he knew that he had to stay calm for Hiccup's sake.

"Where is she now?" he asked gently. Hiccup gestured upstairs and led Stoick up to his room where Astrid was being carefully guarded by Stormfly. Stoick rushed over and picked her up gently.

"I can't wake her up...when the magic hit her, her hair started going black...I don't..." Hiccup began until Stoick felt Astrid's forehead.

"She's boiling hot!" he exclaimed. Hiccup was stunned – how had he not noticed that Astrid had a fever?

"What do we do?" he asked fearfully. Stoick thought for a moment before having an idea.

"I know where we need to go," he replied. "Come – it's time we paid Heather's family a visit." Hiccup frowned – why Heather? The gang hadn't seen, nor even spoken to her much, since the first time they'd met her when she'd come to Berk under the guise of being a survivor of a pirate attack in order to steal the Book of Dragons for the Outcasts. "I've kept in touch with her parents – their family is skilled in alchemy, soothsaying and other such magical arts," Stoick explained when Hiccup voiced his query aloud. "Maybe they can do something for the both of you."

Hiccup didn't really care what happened to him as long as Astrid was okay.

/\

Heather was known to be a light sleeper and more often than not that was the one thing that irritated her the most about herself. It meant that she was always up whenever her mother's bell went for chores, or at sunrise during the seasons were the sun actually shone or even at any other noise that was considered abnormal for her life.

And right now, that noise was the sound of two dragons approaching her island at high-speed.

"Urgh..." Heather grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes irritably. "What now?" she moaned before something caught her attention. Scrambling to the window, Heather blinked to make sure she was seeing things correctly. Behind one of the dragon silhouettes was something Heather never expected to see coming from behind a dragon. "Fire?" she murmured, racing outside to get a better look, waking up her own dragon – a Changewing she'd called Nix – as she went. Once she was outside, she could see who the late night visitors were.

"Heather!" Stoick greeted urgently, running over with something cradled in his arms. Heather's mind started racing with possible situations.

"Stoick! What is it?" she asked quickly, jogging over to meet the Hooligan Chief. Stoick knelt down and placed the person cradled in his arms on the ground but to Heather's shock, it wasn't Hiccup as she might have expected – it was Astrid. "Oh, gods!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"We don't know," a nasally voice piped up nervously behind Stoick. Heather lifted her head to see Hiccup but it wasn't the Hiccup she knew – this Hiccup had wings and a tail and his face was dotted with black scales. She suddenly realised that Toothless was nowhere to be seen – instead, Stormfly was there alongside Thornado. "I don't even know what's going on..." Hiccup stammered.

"GRANDMA!" Heather yelled, all the while shifting her gaze between Astrid and Hiccup. "So you merged with Toothless, I'm guessing?" she asked bluntly. Hiccup nodded, kneeling down next to the unconscious Astrid. "What happened?" she asked again. Hiccup recounted the events of the night and Heather shuddered at the mention of the island – she'd heard of such a place. "That spit of land has a funny way of sensing the bond between two living beings," she explained when Hiccup asked her about it. "I've heard of this kind of magic...it's that place's sick idea of a gift," she spat. Just then, an elderly woman came forward accompanied by Heather's parents.

"Elder Wren Wolfram," Stoick greeted courteously. The woman bowed her head and shifted her gaze to Hiccup.

"Cursed with the power, I'm assuming?" she noted. Hiccup nodded uncertainly with an 'I guess so' as a reply. Wren turned her attention to Astrid and placed a hand on her forehead, examining the lock of black hair that hair formed. "You were lucky that you did not hit her heart, Hiccup," she explained in mild relief. "If a fire is set there then there's little to be done to help," she added. "This kind of blaze is fuelled by emotions...anything can turn it into a wildfire."

"So it could kill her?" Hiccup whispered, the fear evident in his voice as nearby torches flickered dangerously. Heather tried her best to calm him down as Wren continued.

"If it _had_ been her heart, perhaps," she repeated. "However, the head can be persuaded to change," she added.

"Do what you must," Stoick requested. Wren turned to Heather and whispered a few instructions in her ear. The girl nodded and dashed off whilst Wren lifted Astrid into a sitting position as Stoick supported her. Within moments, Heather came running back with two vials of liquid – Hiccup scrunched his face up. They smelt disgusting.

"Here – I hope I didn't overdo it," Heather panted, handing one vial to her grandmother who proceeded to gently open Astrid's mouth and pour the liquid down her throat. Stoick relaxed a little as the girl's fever receded.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I suggest that we remove all magic," Wren explained, placing a hand on Astrid's forehead as she felt the girl's fever cool down. "Even memories of those illusions you two were so fond of practising." She waved her staff over a bucket of water which showed all of Astrid's memories of practising the dragon illusions with Hiccup and even the moment when she saw him with his newly gained form. They slowly changed into ones that were similar but lacked any form of magic – the illusions were turned into fun and games and the moment when Astrid saw Hiccup in the spring was replaced with an image of her accidentally finding him organising a surprise birthday for her. "But don't worry. I'll leave the fun and the good times there."

The images in the bucket faded as Astrid started breathing gently and her face, which before had been pained, turned relaxed and peaceful.

"She'll be okay," Heather reassured. Hiccup was scared to touch Astrid to even check.

"But she won't remember that I've merged with Toothless now?" he asked worriedly. Wren pulled him over.

"Listen, Hiccup," she noted. "You didn't _just_ merge with Toothless on that cursed island. Over time you will develop new abilities – you can already control fire around you and soon you will be able to produce it." Hiccup's eyes widened in shock as Wren showed him images of what he would become in the bucket of water. "There will be other powers you will develop, but they all link to fire and dragons. You have the flames of a Night Fury within you now. You must learn to control them. There is wonder in these abilities but also great danger." The images suddenly turned dark as Hiccup spotted dark figures attacking what appeared to be himself. "Fear will be your enemy." Hiccup squeaked slightly in terror, burying his face in his father's arm. Heather tugged his sleeve through his wing.

"Here," she offered, handing Hiccup the other vial of liquid. "This will hide the wings, tail, scales and ears for now," she explained. Hiccup took the vial and sniffed, gagging as he caught the rancid smell again.

"For now?" he repeated uncertainly. Heather sighed.

"Your powers will only get stronger, Hiccup," she explained. "That potion won't work forever...and I'm sorry to say that so far I've only been able to find a recipe that only works for any one person the first time," she added sadly. Hiccup didn't care and gulped down the liquid, grunting in pain as the wings and tail vanished and the Night Fury ears and scales faded to show a normal human Hiccup again. Even so, Hiccup could feel the flames heating up his hands and he was still terrified. Stoick gently placed an arm around his son as he turned to the Wolframs.

"I'll protect him," he vowed. "Hiccup will learn to control these powers, I'm sure of it! Until then, we'll wall off Berk – set up an iron net around the island. No ships apart from our own with leave or enter the docks. Dragon flying will be limited to the island and within the area of the net itself. To prevent any more harm coming to anyone for now, we'll limit Hiccup's contact with people and keep his powers a secret. Until he can control them completely, he'll stay with me...away from the village...away from everyone...even Astrid."


	3. Do You Want to Fly the Dragons?

**Do You Want to Fly the Dragons?**

Astrid's eyes fluttered open as she woke up in her room to see the early springtime sunshine streaming through her open window. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and slowly sat up, her head throbbing.

"Ow...should've watched my step back there..." she mumbled to herself, rubbing her forehead. She could remember slipping off a ledge or something back on the island where she and Hiccup had been practising some combat moves. Everything had blacked out but Astrid could remember hitting her head on something.

"Hey, Astrid," a voice sounded. Astrid shook her head clear to see the gang surrounding her – the person who had just spoken was Fishlegs. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Astrid replied, still rubbing her forehead until her headache began to lessen. "How long have I been out?" she asked grumpily.

"Less than a day, from what we've heard," Snotlout answered, leaning against the wall nearby with his arms folded. "Must've hit your head pretty hard," he remarked. Astrid couldn't be bothered to come up with a retort to that one – Snotlout was right for once, anyway so there wasn't much point.

"Not like you to have a fall like that, though, is it?" Ruffnut frowned from the end of Astrid's bed.

"Yeah, you're usually _way_ more careful than this," Tuffnut added with a smirk. Astrid tucked a stray bang behind her ear and shrugged.

"Meh – I must have slipped on some kelp or something," she supposed.

"I suppose dating Haddock's rubbed off on you, huh?" Snotlout snickered. Astrid frowned at him.

"We're not _dating_, Snotlout," she protested in confusion. "We're just friends – where'd you get that idea?" Snotlout frowned back but before anyone could say anything Astrid swung herself out of bed and began heading downstairs. "Speaking of Hiccup, I'd better go see him," she remarked. "Stoick's probably giving him an earful about what happened," she added. Knowing Stoick, he probably _was_ giving Hiccup a scolding for sneaking off in the middle of the night and letting Astrid, one of Berk's best fighters, get hurt so badly she'd been knocked unconscious. Tuffnut smirked slyly as she walked past.

"Gotta say, haven't seen Hiccup since yesterday," he shouted. "Wouldn't be surprised if he's more beat up than you!"

"Yeah, you should go give him a kiss or something to make him feel better," Ruffnut added in equal slyness. "Usually works, doesn't it?" Astrid turned around at her door to stare at the gang incredulously.

"I've never kissed Hiccup in my life," she pointed out with a confused shrug before she turned on her heels and left, leaving the gang in stunned silence.

"Did...she really just say that she and Hiccup aren't dating?" Fishlegs wondered aloud.

"And how could she forget that she's kissed Hiccup about a bazillion times?" Ruffnut added.

/\

Astrid jogged through town, greeting people with a few hellos before she noticed a group of Vikings working by the blacksmiths putting together a large iron net made up of large chain links. Pausing in her trip to the Haddock residence, Astrid walked over to ask what was going on.

"Security measure for Berk," Spitelout replied as he helped Gobber melt another link into place. "Stoick ordered for an iron net to be put around the island to protect us from enemy ships – once it's up we'll be keeping an eye on which ships come in and out."

"Big security measure," Astrid noted, admiring the work. "Any idea when it'll be up?" she asked. Gobber cut in for this one.

"With the number of men and dragons working in this thing – I'd say end of the week tops," he answered. "You mind headin' over to tell Stoick 'bout the progress?"

"Sure, I was headed that way, anyway," Astrid nodded.

"Nice to see you up and about again, lass," Gobber added with a small nod. "Heard you took a bit of a bump to the head." Astrid rubbed her head and smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You heard right, that's all I can say," she shrugged before running off towards the Haddock residence. "I'll catch you later, Gobber! Bye, Spitelout!" she waved cheerily. Gobber and Spitelout frowned and shared a glance – Astrid wasn't usually _this_ cheerful. How hard _did_ she hit her head?

Astrid ran all the way to the house overlooking the rest of the village just as Stoick and Hiccup were walking inside. Phew, it looked like she'd caught them just in time.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Astrid called, pausing to catch her breath. "Stoick! Wait up!" she added, beginning to run over. Stoick ignored her and vanished into the house – not that Astrid minded, it was Hiccup she wanted to give some reassurance to. "Hiccup, don't worry about me falling over, okay? It's wasn't your fault," Astrid called, smiling as she jogged over. Hiccup stopped walking into the house and turned around slowly. "I'm perfectly..." Astrid paused when she saw the look on Hiccup's face. It wasn't happy or even relieved to see that she was okay. Instead, it was sad and almost cold...Astrid had never seen Hiccup with such a face before. Her cheery smile vanished to be replaced by a look of sad confusion...

...this turned into a hurtful shock as Hiccup shut the door in her face without even saying a word.

/\

Spring turned into summer as the weeks passed after Hiccup shut his door on Astrid. Astrid remained confused as to why he had done so – maybe he just felt guilty about her receiving such a big injury on his watch. She'd decided to give him some time to cool off before trying to talk to him again but as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months without Astrid seeing her best friend, she began to wonder why Hiccup no longer even ventured outside anymore.

The net had long been set up around Berk and no ships apart from Berk's merchant vessels ever entered or left it. Dragon flying had also been reduced to around the island and within the net perimeter to keep the dragon riders safe and Astrid had been confused as to why Hiccup hadn't so much as been heard to be arguing with his father about it. Come to think of it, Astrid hadn't seen Toothless in weeks either and whenever she tried to ask Stoick about it when she saw him out and about (which was also becoming a rare occurrence) he said that Hiccup had made another automatic tail for the dragon and this meant Toothless was out flying on his own a lot more now that Hiccup was apparently very busy with chief training. Astrid wondered if it was the absence of his own dragon that meant Hiccup kept to himself more nowadays.

One day the sun hovered high in the sky, lighting the sky in a brilliant blue and the sunlight dancing on the ocean waves. There wasn't a cloud to be seen for miles and not a breeze in the air. Astrid was out doing her chores when she walked along by the watchtowers and spotted the beautiful scenery – she made the decision there and then to drop her work and grab Stormfly but she didn't want to be heading out alone and while she didn't mind the others, she wanted more than anything to fly alongside her best friend again – Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Ditching her workload back home, Astrid ran immediately to the Haddock residence, heading straight for the front door with a large beam across her face.

"Hiccup?" she called before knocking on the door brightly five times.

_Do you want to fly the dragons?_

_Come on! Let's have a race!_

_We never see you anymore._

_Come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be such close friends..._

_And now, we're not._

_I wish you would tell us why!_

_Do you want to fly the dragons?_

_We don't have to race the dragons..._

"Go away, Astrid!" Hiccup's muffled voice snapped from inside. Astrid staggered backwards slightly from the abrupt and harsh rejection – Hiccup had never been like this to her...even so, she respected that he wanted to be left alone and she turned away sadly. She guessed she would be flying with the others then.

_Okay, bye._

Astrid walked away from the Haddock residence sadly, unaware of what was happening inside. Unbeknownst to her, Hiccup had been watching the scenery himself from his window. The boy had been secretly longing to head outside again, especially since it was such a beautiful day – wishfully, Hiccup placed his hands on the windowsill as he gazed out at the horizon, only to whip them back in terror as flames flashed from his palms and set the windowsill alight. Terrified, Hiccup backed away from the window and headed downstairs to tell his father. Stoick had an idea – most of Hiccup's power seemed to come from his hands. If those were covered with something, perhaps it could help block the magic?

The next day Stoick returned home after a day of chief-ing with a pair of small leather gloves for Hiccup, who accepted them reluctantly after arguing that they looked stupid. Stoick had also been helping Hiccup to control his new powers another way – having noticed how fire seemed to react when Hiccup was frightened or feeling an otherwise strong emotion, Stoick had been helping him keep his emotions in check.

"Here, the gloves will help," Stoick reassured his son that evening as Hiccup slipped the gloves on. Carefully, he placed a hand on the chair – he felt his hands heat up but the chair didn't catch fire. He took a few deep breaths and his face turned stoic and expressionless – the heat died down. "There, you see?" Stoick smiled gently. "Conceal it..."

"Don't feel it," Hiccup finished, keeping his face straight.

"Don't let them see," both Haddocks chorused.

A further two years passed since that day. Astrid and the others were now young adults of eighteen years old and Hiccup had still not been seen outside his house since Astrid had been brought back to Berk unconscious after her fall. During that time, the teens had grown tired of only being able to fly their dragons within the area of Berk and the net surrounding and so had set their dragons to roam free, although the reptiles came back regularly to keep an eye on their riders...their friends. Astrid spent any time that she wasn't flying around the now completely explored Berk with Stormfly running around the Wild Zone forest, keeping her strength and stamina up for no other reason apart from habit. Even her aim with an axe was so immaculate now she could practically pin an apple to a wall without evening looking! Even so, she kept trying to get Hiccup to come outdoors.

_Do you want to fly the dragons?_

_Or run around the Wild Zone?_

_You know, some company is overdue._

_I've started talking to_

_The wolf pack in the Cove!_

"Hey, little guy," Astrid giggled as her favourite wolf pup nuzzled her arm as she sat down amongst the litter. The mother wolf had gotten used to the girl's presence and no longer minded her – she knew that Astrid meant no harm to her pups.

_Being with the others is fine..._

_But it's not the same_

_If you're locked up inside!_

Back at the Haddock household, Hiccup was starting to become even more scared by the day. He'd accidentally set a chair on fire after sitting on it and in his panic, the fire in the hearth had flared and set fire to the wall. Stoick had been able to put it out but Hiccup was beyond fine.

"I'm scared, Dad!" he cried, a fearful sob rising in his throat. "It's getting stronger! And the scales are coming back!" he wept, his hands turning claw-like as a few black scales began peeking out from under his gloves. Stoick knew he had to calm his son down – the potion Heather had given Hiccup two years ago was a one-time thing only so if the scales spread too far it would be almost impossible to keep Hiccup's condition a secret.

"Don't panic, son," he soothed, stretching out an arm to comfort his son. "The fear will only make it worse..."

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hiccup shrieked, backing away from his father into the wall in fright. Seeing Stoick's shocked expression, he tried to calm himself down but the terror was still etched onto his face and burned into his eyes. "Please..." he begged. "I don't wanna hurt you..."

Stoick was becoming increasingly worried for his son. Not only were his powers getting harder to control but Hiccup was scared to the point where he wouldn't even let his own father touch him. Stoick could only hope and pray to the gods that Hiccup would be alright.

A further two years passed and Astrid had finally given up knocking on Hiccup's door to try to see him again. No one had seen him outside for nearly four years now and they'd given up on the hope that they would until he became chief, and even then they didn't think they'd see him much apart from his coronation whenever it happened. Astrid was now a beautiful young woman of twenty who was now looking for the special someone in her life but due to being restricted to Berk, she'd never had much of a chance given that she didn't want to get in the way of the merchants whilst they were out trading. Every so often, purely out of habit, she would walk past the Haddock residence and pause in front of the door, contemplating whether she should knock or not. Her decision was always the same – Hiccup had given up talking to her and so she'd given up trying to see him. She knew he would never answer.

One day in the late autumn before Hiccup's twenty-first birthday, the boats were getting prepared for a gathering which was occurring on the mainland. The chiefs of all the tribes, along with the heads of their Second in Command families (in Berk's case, the Hoffersons) were all expected to attend so for the first time in years, a ship other than Berk's merchant vessels were leaving the net. Astrid longed to go with her parents but knew that she was expected to stay behind to keep an eye on things back on Berk and so she respected that. She knew her duty as the heir to become the Chief's Right Hand so she planned to do her parents proud whilst they were out. On the morning of their departure, she headed down to the docks where they were preparing to board the ship. She ran over and pulled them both into a hug.

"See you in two weeks," she smiled as her mother planted a kiss on her head and her father patted her head gently.

Back at the Haddock house, Stoick was just about to head out the front door when Hiccup piped up nervously behind him. The young man had gained more control over his powers using the 'conceal, don't feel' technique his father had taught him but there were still days where his emotions would get the better of him and he would inadvertly set off a fireball which would nearly blow a hole in the floor. He was terrified of how he would cope alone whilst Stoick was out at the gathering.

"Do you have to go?" Hiccup asked worriedly. Stoick turned around and placed a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The young man flinched but kept a straight face.

"You'll be fine, Hiccup," Stoick reassured.

The boat left that afternoon. Astrid set to work keeping the village in check given that Hiccup still refused to leave his house. She knew that it was going to be a tough two weeks ahead but she wanted to make sure that everything was in order for when the Vikings returned.

They never did. A storm that evening churned the ocean into waves twice the size of Berk's battleships and the skies flashed with lightning that felt brighter than the sun in summer, thundering with a wrath louder than anything a Viking had ever heard before. Word reached Berk by messenger merely a week later that Berk's ship had never arrived on the mainland for the gathering – all that had been found the day after the storm was floating wreckage.

The entire village fell into mourning for its lost chief and his Second in Commands along with everyone else who had perished on the doomed ship. A bonfire was held that evening in their memories but as Gobber read out the traditional eulogies, Astrid's blood-shot storm-blue gaze flickered subconsciously around the crowds to see that one person had failed to show...the person who, out of the entire village, was _expected_ to attend his father's own funeral.

"Where is he?" Astrid whispered to herself. Once the funeral was over, she began walking through the village alone as the heavens opened – in her misery, Astrid couldn't be bothered to put up her hood. Instead of walking to her own house, however, she headed to the Haddock residence, now home to the last remaining Haddock family member...alone. Taking a deep breath, Astrid walked slowly up to the door and knocked three times.

"Hiccup?" she called as the rain trickled down her face, merging with her tears.

_Come on, I know you're in there._

_They're asking why you didn't come._

_They say "Be strong, now," and I'm trying to._

_I'm right out here for you..._

_Just open up!_

_I know how hard this must be for you..._

_You're not alone,_

_But please don't shut me out!_

Astrid slid down the door as she came to a sitting position, hugging her knees close to her chest as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Out of habit, she asked once more...

_Do you want to fly the dragons?_

On the opposite side of the door, Hiccup could hear Astrid through the rain and more than anything he wanted to throw the door open and hug her to comfort them both. He knew she'd lost both of her parents in a single night, just like he lost the rest of his family...he didn't even have Toothless with him to comfort him. But he couldn't open the door...he couldn't risk hurting Astrid...not again...he couldn't lose her as well.

In the end, Hiccup remained silent as hot tears stung his eyes and he curled up against the door as flames and embers tickled the floor in front of him and hung suspended and motionless in the air around him in his grief.

* * *

**AN: I posted a comic strip of Do You Want to Fly the Dragons? a while back on deviantART. The context in the comic strip is completely different to this story but if you would like to check it out feel free! Hope you guys are enjoying Ablaze so far and I'll see you guys on Sunday with the next update!**


	4. For the First Time in Forever

**For the First Time in Forever**

Six months passed before Hiccup reached his twenty-first birthday – the age of which he was deemed ready to become the Chief of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk. The village hadn't truly recovered from the loss of Stoick and Astrid's parents but they'd carried out with life the best that they could and they were all looking forward to when Berk would be opened for an entire day for Hiccup's coronation. Representatives of all the tribes and anyone else who wished to attend were allowed to enter the net and spend time on Berk for one day to celebrate Hiccup being crowned the new chief and everyone had been preparing for the occasion for days.

It wasn't just the coronation itself that the Vikings of Berk were anticipating. No one had a doubt in their minds that Hiccup was a natural-born leader – he had been the hero to save them from the Red Death and brought about peace with the dragons; he was a strategic thinker who could no doubt come up with plenty of ideas to keep Berk safe; he was calm and level-headed; and above all, he valued the safety of his people, if Stoick had had anything to say about it. The village knew that they were in capable hands – the Haddock line had ran Berk for generations and the village had no doubt that Hiccup would continue to do so and make his ancestors proud.

Among the guests was the chief of the Berserker Tribe, a man named Dagur the Deranged. He was feared throughout the Archipelago and known for his insane personality – one minute he could be playing polite and cordial and within seconds he could switch to a bloodthirsty maniac. With his was his sister, Bola, a woman of few words who was just as nutty as her brother. The only reason either of them (along with a handful of Berserker bodyguards) were actually invited to Berk for the coronation was because of the treaty between the Hooligans and the Berserkers, although Dagur had his own agenda.

"Ah, Berk!" he grinned darkly as he and his party waited anxiously on their sled on the frozen ocean for the iron net around Berk to be opened to allow people into the docks. While most of the ocean had frozen over in winter, some ships had been designed to be able to cut through it although many people had arrive by sled. "Our most mysterious trading partner and ally!" he cackled to himself. "Open them...open those nets so that I may discover your secrets and exploit your riches!" he laughed almost evilly before stopping himself. "Did I say that out loud?" On another couple of sleds and one of the specialised ice-cutter ships nearby, a bunch of Vikings were having a conversation, one of a large ship and the others on a sled nearby.

"About time they opened this place up again, huh?" a Bog Burglar (a girl with an unusual shade of strawberry blonde hair named Anna) remarked from the sled.

"We're finally going to see how much they've all grown!" a Meathead – a young man with straw-like hair named Kristoff – added from the boat, referring to the Dragon Riders (as the Berk teens had become known across the Archipelago).

"To think – one is Berk's new chief and the other his Right Hand Lady!" a Hysteric (a green-eyed red-head called Hans) noted nearby.

"I wonder what the new chief's like," Anna giggled before receiving an affectionate clap round the head from her Chief – a bright blonde young woman named Elsa.

"I'm interested to see the new Second in Command," Elsa shrugged with a calm smirk. "I hear she's the toughest warrior to come from that island," she added indicating Berk. Kristoff laughed good-heartedly.

"I'm sure she is as any Bog Burglar should be," he chuckled. "Strong, brave and beautiful..."

/\

"Zzzz..." Astrid snored, ignoring the sunlight streaming in through her window. It was nearing late morning now and she _still_ wasn't out of bed. Her hair was in a tangled mess all over her face and, not that she would _ever_ admit it, there was a tiny trail of saliva dangling from her lip.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Astrid!" someone shouted from outside. It was Fishlegs. When Astrid didn't reply, he knocked again. "Astrid?! Hello?!"

"Huh, wha...?" Astrid grumbled as she slowly sat up, tucking her black streak of hair behind her ear and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Uh...sorry to wake you..." Fishlegs called from outside. Astrid stretched as her eyelids threatened to close again.

"No! Don't worry, you didn't..." she yawned loudly. "I've been up for hours..." she trailed off as her eyes closed and her head fell into her hand and she knelt upright. It was when she let off a loud snore again that she jolted awake. "Ah! Who is it?" she called sleepily.

"Still me, Astrid," Fishlegs replied. "Uh, just saying that you'd better start getting ready." Astrid slowly swung her legs out of bed and continued to rub her eyes, swatting her bed-head hairstyle out of her face as she did so.

"Sure...will do..." she mumbled. "Ready for what?" she asked. Okay, let's get this straight, Astrid's memory was _never_ the best when she had just woken up. The only reason she'd slept in late was one: Stormfly was out on a morning flight outside Berk; and two, she'd spent most of last night practising her combat skills again. Despite his friend's obliviousness, Fishlegs still answered before jogging off outside.

"Uh...Hiccup's coronation?" he reminded Astrid who was still half asleep.

"Hiccup's...co-nor-ation..." she muttered as her eyes suddenly fell upon a blue and red gown resting on a chair in the corner of her room. It was Astrid's best and consisted of a soft woollen under-dress that was lined with fur; a long-sleeved blue dress with a striped crimson and pale gold border on the sleeves with a crimson pattern on a pale gold background along the border of her skirt; a pale red over-garment that hung on top of the dress like an apron combined with a short skirt that was bordered with a pattern in varying shades of gold. A stunning garment in itself, it wasn't something Astrid usually wore but this was a gown that she had made for special occasions...

Like the one today.

"Oh!" Astrid gasped, everything suddenly clicking in her head as she _finally_ woke up. "It's Coronation Day!" she squealed in excitement, leaping out of bed and getting ready within minutes. Before anyone had any idea what she was doing, Astrid had tidied her hair into a plaited bun held in place by blue and red ribbons, a red-beaded accessory with a sapphire pendant was attached to the golden brooches holding her over-garment up and her gown was on as she ran out of the door and into the village as it prepared for the day ahead.

Astrid:

_The doors are opening at last!_

_Can't remember when we last did that!_

_By the gods, where has all this time gone?_

_For years I've roamed these lonely streets._

_Why have a Great Hall with no feasts?_

_But finally they're opening up the docks!_

_There'll be people from outside Berk._

_It'll be totally strange._

_But, gods! Am I so ready for this change?_

_Cos for the first time in forever,_

_There'll be music; there'll be light!_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night!_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_

_But I'm somewhere in that range!_

_Cos for the first time in forever..._

_My whole life will change._

"I can't wait to see everyone," Astrid panted as she caught up with the others. Before she could give them a chance to speak, she continued with a small gasp. "What if I meet..._the_ one?" she wondered aloud. Whilst she was first and foremost a warrior at heart, Astrid was still looking for someone special in her life – the others had given up asking her about Hiccup after she kept insisting that they had never been anything more than friends. Astrid was hoping that, in the one day when people from outside of Berk were allowed onto the island, that she might find that special someone.

Astrid:

_Tonight, just picture me standing tall_

_Presenting myself in the Great Hall,_

_The picture of poise, strength, courage and grace..._

Oh!

_I suddenly see him standing there..._

_A mysterious stranger, tall and fair..._

_I'll wanna stuff some hog roast in my face!_

_Then we'll laugh and talk all evening,_

_And I will be all ears..._

_So different from my life these last five years!_

_And for the first time in forever,_

_There'll be magic; there'll be fun!_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I might just notice someone!_

_And I know that it's totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance!_

_But for the first time in forever..._

_At least I've got a chance._

Back at the Haddock household, Hiccup was making his own preparations. Dressed in his Chief's finery of an emerald green velvet tunic, silver chainmail, soft woollen black trousers, a fur-lined dark-brown leather boot and a floor length cloak of soft silver wolf fur, he watching the ships waiting outside the net nervously from his window. Hiccup had never been more nervous than he was at that moment, not just because after years of being mocked as the scrawny son of Stoick he was finally becoming a chief that everyone expected so much from, but also because he knew that if he lost control of his nerves his powers could reveal themselves – already he'd taken to fixing his hair in a way that hid a few scales that had reappeared in the side of his face. It didn't help that as part of the ceremony, Hiccup had to hold a sword and shield _without_ his gloves on. Hiccup had an old shield and his old play-sword nearby as practise items but every single time he tried he always ended up scorching the things.

Hiccup:

_Don't let them in._

_Don't let it show._

_Be a good boy,_

_You cannot let them know._

_Conceal._

_Don't feel._

_Don't let them see!_

_One wrong move,_

_They'll know what's become of me..._

_But it won't be for long..._

Outside, Astrid had found Stormfly as the dragon came back from her flight. Excitedly, she mounted the blue and yellow Nadder to fly around the docks to greet their guests.

Astrid:

_It won't be for long!_

Hiccup:

_Today will soon be gone..._

Astrid:

_Today will soon be gone!_

Hiccup:

_Drop the net and open up..._

_The docks!_

At long last, the net was opened to allow the visiting ships into Berk's docks for the first time in years. Astrid kicked Stormfly into the sky as she flew around the masts, waving to the visitors as they left their ships and came into the harbour via sleds pulled either by dragons or yaks with specially made ice-shoes.

Astrid:

_The docks!_

_For the first time in forever..._

Hiccup watched sadly from his window as he spotted Astrid flying around the ships on Stormfly. What he wouldn't give to be there joining her...

Hiccup:

_Don't let them in, don't it show._

Astrid swooped around the ships and high-fived some of the Bog Burglars as they came into port.

Astrid:

_My dreams are coming true at last!_

Hiccup slowly headed downstairs, ready to head outside for the first time in years to head over to the Great Hall where the ceremony would be taking place. Preferably he wanted to get there before the village was swarmed with guests.

Hiccup:

_Be a good boy, you cannot let them know!_

Astrid waved to another bunch of Vikings from the Meathead tribe as they parked their sled and began heading up into town whilst another group of Berk villagers began taking care of the transport animals. There were faces she vaguely recognised from years ago for treaty signings...everyone had changed so much.

Astrid:

_An escape from this lonely world..._

Hiccup:

_Conceal..._

Astrid:

_An escape from my broken past!_

Hiccup:

_Conceal, don't feel, _

_Don't let them see!_

Astrid did one last lap of the docks before bringing Stormfly down to land. She dismounted the dragon cheerily and began greeting everyone at ground level before running along the pier in her joyous excitement.

Astrid:

_I know this all ends tomorrow_

_So my chance must be today!_

_Cos for the first time in forever..._

_For the first time in forever..._

_Nothing's in my way!_

"AHH!" Astrid shrieked as something crashed into her side when she reached the end of the pier. Whatever it was sent her tumbling and tripping over her dress as she fell into a nearby row-boat that was precariously balanced on the pier – she screamed even more when it began backing up towards the ice before something stopped it with a jolt, sending a clump of kelp onto her forehead.

"Hey!" Astrid snapped irritably to see the thing that had sent her flying. It was a dragon – a Speed Stinger by the looks of things – that had just pelted off the nearby boat and into Astrid. However, mounted on the dragon...

"Oh, my gods! I am so sorry!" a man exclaimed from atop the dragon. Astrid blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things – this guy was _cute_! He couldn't have been that much older than her – she would have guessed mid-twenties, oldest – and he had dark brown hair which was scraped back into a ponytail, showing off his angular face which was home to a pair of glittering brown eyes. He had tattoos of some kind on his chin that shimmered in the late winter sunshine and his clothes, made up of soft furs and leather, showed off a muscular figure. Astrid quickly forgot her irritation and was stunned speechless. "Are you hurt?" the man asked.

"Hey," Astrid greeted shyly, feeling her cheeks warm up as she flicked the kelp off her face. "I...yeah...no. No, I'm okay," she replied quickly, sorting herself out so that she was sitting rather than sprawled out clumsily in the boat as the man dismounted the Speed Stinger (who was the one holding the boat in place) and walked over to help her up.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going but...really, I'm...fine," Astrid answered. "I'm...great...actually," she finished with a breathless smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," the man smiled gently, holding out a hand to help Astrid up. She readily accepted it and brushed herself down once she was on her feet. It was then that the man decided to introduce himself. "Uh...Eret, Son of Eret of the Shivering Shores, at your service," he bowed. Astrid was smitten – not only was this guy a gentleman but he was the son of a chief? Only the chief's family could introduce themselves like that (with the whole 'son of' thing, at least – Hiccup's intro would be 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Son of Stoick of Berk'...talk about a mouthful).

"Astrid Hofferson of Berk," Astrid curtsied with a confident grace. Eret started, as did his dragon.

"Hofferson?!" he spluttered, suddenly realising that he was in the presence of the new Chief's Right Hand. "My Lady!" he bowed deeply. His dragon did the same but as it did so, it lifted the foot holding the boat on the dock, causing it to tip dangerously and sending Astrid falling backwards again...and Eret forwards on top of her. Luckily it noticed before the boat fell onto the ice and quickly placed its foot down again.

"Oh! He-he..." Astrid giggled nervously as Eret just about caught her before she fell over again. "Hi...again..." she added. Eret laughed awkwardly when the Speed Stinger pushed its foot down to make the boat level again. Astrid and Eret shrieked as they fell over the other way, leaving Eret lying on the floor of the boat and Astrid falling on top of him.

"Whoops!" Eret exclaimed as Astrid picked herself up.

"Well, this is awkward," she grimaced embarrassingly, sorting out her over-garment which had slipped off her shoulder. "Not that you're awkward!" she exclaimed with her face flushing red. "Just that we're...I'm...awkward," she stammered as Eret managed to get to his feet to help her up. "You're gorgeous," Astrid blurted out when her eyes widened in shock at what she'd just said. "Wait, what?" she blinked.

"I would like to formally apologise for knocking the Chief's Right Hand over with my dragon," Eret apologised politely as Astrid stood up. "And for every moment after," he added with a smile.

"What? Oh, no! Don't worry about it," Astrid assured quickly, climbing out of the boat before anything else happened. "I mean, like you said – I'm the Right Hand...I'm a Hofferson...it's not like I'm part of the Haddock family," she reeled off quickly, not really sure of how to put her words together. Gods, this guy had her heart doing back-flips. "You know, if I _had_ been...or if you'd hit Hiccup or something...then it might be all...yeesh!" she grimaced, tickling the Speed Stinger under the chin before facing Eret again. "But...lucky for you, it's...just me," she finished with a smile.

"_Just_ you?" Eret repeated, a warm smile crossing his face and his eyes glittering kindly. Astrid couldn't stop smiling – he was _so_ handsome! She nodded, unable to speak when she heard a horn in the distance.

"The horn...the coronation!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering where she needed to be. She picked up her skirts as so not to trip over and began running back up the pier. "I've...gotta go...I'd better go...bye!" she called, waving as she went. Eret waved back, smiling as he watched after her and his Speed Stinger turned around to look...stepping off the boat again.

"Uh-oh..." Eret winced as the boat fell off the pier and onto the ice. Luckily the ice was thick enough as so not to break but the boat flipped and Eret ended up underneath it. Lifting it up, the young man watched as Astrid ran up the steps towards the Great Hall where the ceremony would take place. He smiled warmly...he had to say, Astrid was a nice girl – he couldn't wait to see her again later.

* * *

**AN: Someone in the reviews asked if I could work the characters of Frozen into this story if it didn't interrupt the narrative. I've already finished the story (hence why updates are more regular - I'm actually sticking to my schedule!) so the best I can do are the cameos at the start of this chapter. Also, as much as I really like Eret as a character...he was the only one for Hans in my opinion...sorry, Eret!**

**School's starting up for me tomorrow but I'll try to stick to the upload schedule as best I can. Coronation chapter next so see you guys Wednesday! Added note, How to Twist a Dragon's Tail is now being updated on Saturdays.**


	5. The Coronation

**The Coronation:**

In the Great Hall, everyone had gathered as Hiccup stood at the front by the chief's throne with Astrid at his side. Astrid couldn't believe how much the guy had grown – the last time she remembered seeing him he'd been a couple of inches shorter than her but he'd clearly had multiple growth spurts in the last few years. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Eret who was dusted all over with snow but trying his best to show that he didn't mind. He waved slightly, ignoring the elderly Viking (Astrid found out later that it was Mildew) that had fallen asleep on his shoulder – Astrid grinned and waved back discreetly.

Hiccup had walked up to Spitelout who, as Stoick's brother, would be heading the ceremony. Nearby, Gobber was standing with the Chief's helmet, ceremonial sword and shield on a cloth in his arms. Gothi, the elder, also stood nearby with a pot of ash to draw the mark of the chief on Hiccup's forehead. Spitelout took the sword and held it in front of him, blade down so that Hiccup could rest his hand on the hilt. The young man did so, his forest-green eyes showing no trace of emotion from what Astrid could see – Hiccup had changed. In front of her was no longer the awkward kid she'd grown up mostly ignoring until they became friends – this was a young man ready to become chief...a serious young man who knew his duties and his destiny.

She couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Son of Stoick," Spitelout recited. "Do you swear by Odin, the King of the heathen Gods, to protect the village of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe by all means necessary, even if it means the risk of your own life?"

"I swear," Hiccup vowed.

"And will you do your best to lead your people into peace and prosperity as far as you are able?"

"I swear."

And will you cast all personal needs aside, placing the needs of your village and your people before your own no matter the cost?"

"I swear."

Spitelout indicated for Hiccup to kneel as he took the helmet from Gobber. Astrid watched in awe as Hiccup bowed his head to allow the helmet to be placed on it. Once it was in place, Gothi walked over with the small pot of ash in her hands – dipping her finger into the black powder, she brushed Hiccup's bangs out of the way and began drawing the symbol of a newly crowned chief on his forehead: a shallow semi-circle topped with a small one before drawing a long line through the centre of both of them and stopping at his eyebrows. Hiccup stood back up as Spitelout took the cloth holding the sword and shield from Gobber. The young man took a deep breath and, unbeknownst to Astrid, tried his best to keep fear from showing in his face. Hiccup steeled himself and reached out to take the sword and shield when Spitelout cleared his throat.

"Uh, Hiccup?" he whispered. "The gloves." Hiccup glared at the man with a look that said '_I will fry you in your sleep_'. Luckily no one saw it, not even Astrid as she was standing just far enough behind Hiccup to not be able to see his face clearly. Hiccup tried to keep his nerves under control as he reluctantly slipped his pale leather gloves off but his hands were shaking even then. Hands trembling visibly, Hiccup took the sword in his left hand and the shield in his right and held them upright as he turned around to face the crowd, barely being able to keep a straight face although his eyes were flashing in fear.

"_On this day, Hooligan Tribe of Berk, we witness the change of a boy grown into a man: a chief of great strength, courage, wisdom and power..._"

Hiccup was barely listening to Spitelout as he recited the final blessing. Fearfully, his eyes darted to his hands which he could feel heating up and he could just about see his palms glowing pink. The handles of the sword and back of the shield were also faintly glowing and Hiccup was praying to every god he could think of that the one on the sword wasn't visible and also that the shield hadn't started glowing. He held his breath as he heard Spitelout recite the last sentence of the blessing.

"_...Chief Hiccup the Wise of Berk_!" Spitelout finished as Hiccup quickly put the sword and shield back on the cloth in his arms and slipped his gloves back on before he turned to face the crowd again which burst into applause. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief – he'd done it. He was chief and no one knew about his powers. He'd made it.

/\

Later that evening, the tables in the Great Hall where everyone had sat to watch Hiccup being officially made the new Chief of the Hooligan Tribe had been cleared to the side to make room for a large dancing space. As Hiccup and Astrid left to recover from the celebratory feast that had occurred earlier that day, the guests passed the time dancing hornpipes and other traditional dances until a horn sounded to end one dance and to announce the arrival of the new Chief.

"Presenting, Chief Hiccup the Wise of Berk!" Snotlout Jorgenson announced from the steps leading up to the throne. From one side of the Hall, Hiccup walked with astonishing grace for someone with one leg and of his previous reputation. The guests bowed and Hiccup bowed his head courteously in acknowledgement before he sat down on the throne with a poised air that demanded respect. The slightest smile was visible on his face but he remained amazingly calm. "Presenting, Lady Astrid the Swift of Berk!" Snotlout added, indicating the other side of the Hall. Astrid walked forward confidently and with a proud grace that differed from Hiccup's – whereas Hiccup had been poised and graceful, Astrid had a powerful grace that demanded attention. She stopped at the top of the steps where people could see her, a fair distance from the throne, curtsied deeply to Hiccup who inclined his head again before she turned to curtsey to the guests. She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her and lift her over next to the throne – it was Fishlegs.

"_There_, remember?" he hissed in her ear. "We rehearsed this!"

"Wait...you sure?" Astrid hissed back. "Because I don't think I'm supposed to..." Too late. Fishlegs had run back to his post nearby. Astrid scooted a few steps away from the throne, avoiding eye contact with Hiccup. She retained her composure and stood there dutifully, observing the dancing until suddenly a nasally voice that she hadn't heard properly in years sounded in her ear.

"Hi," Hiccup murmured in greeting. Astrid had to blink a few times to make sure that she wasn't hearing things.

"S...sorry?" she stammered. "Hi...hi me?" she quizzed. Hiccup's smile widened ever so slightly as he nodded. Astrid smiled ever so slightly herself – it was the first time Hiccup had spoken to her in years. "Hey," she greeted in return. Hiccup looked at her from the throne, trying to get eye contact.

"You look beautiful, Astrid," he complimented politely. Astrid was stunned – Hiccup had _never_ been able to summon the courage to say something like that to her!

"Really? Thanks," she replied, almost flustered to the point of speechlessness. "You...you look good yourself...I mean, you don't _just_ look good," she admitted, stuttering a bit due to being out of practise talking to her best friend. "I mean...you've...you've scrubbed up really well and you're...a _lot_ taller than I remember," she continued with a slight laugh. Hiccup laughed next to her – it was a warm, genuine laugh, one of the first Hiccup had for a while. "You look...yeah, you look amazing," Astrid finished with a warm smile. She had to admit it, Hiccup had grown to be a handsome young man. While he was still lanky by Viking standards, he was no longer what could be considered a runt and he had a strength of his own behind that slender frame.

"Thank you," Hiccup smiled, turning his attention back to the Great Hall. "So...this is what a party looks like," he remarked. Astrid tugged at one of her dress sleeves.

"It's warmer than I thought it would be," she noted. Hiccup took a few sniffs of the air, clearly catching something good.

"And what is that amazing smell?" he wondered aloud with his trademark lopsided grin crossing his face. Astrid took a long sniff at the same time as Hiccup did as she sought out the scent he was talking about. Then, at the same time, they found it.

"Hog roast!" they chorused with a large grin on their faces as they burst out laughing. Snotlout interrupted the moment as he announced a guest.

"*Ahem* Chief Hiccup," he cleared his throat. Astrid had to say, Snotlout could really be polite and almost bearable when he wanted to be. She half groaned when she saw who the guest was though. It just so happened to be someone she'd hoped never to see again. "Presenting, Chief Dagur the Deranged of the Berserker Tribe and his sister Boola..."

"Bola!" Dagur snapped as the woman by his side glared at Snotlout. Dagur instantly calmed down as he faced Hiccup again who stood up to greet his fellow chief. "My sister, _Bola_, Hiccup," Dagur introduced.

"It's a pleasure," Hiccup greeted, nodding at Bola who didn't say anything but instead bobbed a curtsey.

"Girl of few words, huh?" Astrid muttered to Hiccup who hid a chuckle behind a cough.

"I am here to propose a small offer," Dagur grinned in his usual maniacal way. "I know we've had our...disagreements in the past but I was hoping that we could put all of that under the bridge tonight," he continued. "And, as your _closest _allies, Bola thought it would only be fitting for her to offer you your first dance as Chief."

At that, Bola sprung into the air and did a few leaps and quick steps before curtseying deeply in front of Hiccup. Dagur bowed but as they did so, the stitching on the backs of their clothing ripped – over the hustle and bustle of the great Hall the Deranged siblings failed to hear it but Astrid and Hiccup had a perfect view and both snorted behind their hands. Hiccup quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Dagur," he replied. "Only I'm afraid that I don't dance," he apologised.

"Oh," Dagur huffed in disappointed. However, Hiccup still had his playful streak and had more than a few tricks up his sleeve.

"But I'm sure my cousin, Snotlout, would be delighted to dance with your sister," he suggested, nodding at Snotlout who stared at his cousin incredulously for a few moments before Bola dragged him onto the dance floor. Hiccup wasn't finished. "And I would like to make an offer of my own," he continued. "I dare say that my Lady Astrid knows a few moves," he finished with a sly grin. Astrid laughed momentarily before she realised what Hiccup had set her up for.

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed just as Dagur grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. "HEY!" she cried, nearly tripping over her gown again. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

"If you swoon, let me know!" Dagur chuckled as he brought Astrid to the dance floor. "I'll catch you!" Astrid shot a glance back at Hiccup who could barely contain his laughter.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

A lively tune started up and Dagur began prancing around Astrid who, upon failing to keep up, simply did a few hop-steps in time with the music. She had to say this guy had _no_ regard whatsoever for personal space.

"Like an agile hare of the farthest north!" Dagur panted as he hopped around Astrid. "Speaking of, it's so much nicer here on Berk with that net down, isn't it?" Dagur quizzed. Astrid had no idea what was with the tone behind his voice. "Do _you_ know why it was put up? Huh? Do you?" he added, starting directly at Astrid who tried to glance back at Hiccup...or anywhere apart from Dagur for that matter.

"Uh...they were...put up for protection...I don't really know," she replied uncertainly. Dagur shot in front of her, grabbing her hand and her waist.

"Well, that's too bad," he noted. "Hang on – my nickname's not the Whirling Dervish for nothing!" he laughed, dipping Astrid over so that she could see Hiccup. Her storm-blue gaze caught his forest-green one and she could tell that he was struggling not to laugh. Astrid pouted and smirked at him in return – she didn't really care, as long as her best friend was talking to her again. Suddenly Dagur pulled her upwards and spun her around before he began prancing again.

"Like a chicken with the faith of a kitten, I fly!" he blurted out. Okay..._WHAT?!_

Astrid managed to escape Dagur when the dance finished and she instantly ran back up to her position next to Hiccup who was back to sitting on the throne. Ignoring Dagur's offers for another dance later, she brushed her dress down and began sorting her boots out – her feet were hurting after Dagur had trodden on her toes multiple times.

"Well, he was sprightly," Hiccup noted dryly. Astrid had been waiting to hear that tone for years.

"Yeah...especially for a man wearing his weight in armour," she grunted, relocating her shoulder. "I mean, I know the village hates him but is he _really_ expecting to be assassinated?" she added. Hiccup laughed, knowing Astrid was joking.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Sure...I'm fine," Astrid replied, shaking her arms out before returning to a more poised posture. Hiccup's eyes fell on the black streak of hair that was just visible on her bun and his smile vanished.

"Hey, look, I...I'm sorry I never came to see you after...you know...it happened," he grimaced, averting his gaze. Astrid knelt down so that she was at eye level with him.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" she soothed. "I'm fine," she pointed out. Hiccup looked at her again but couldn't stop his eyes drifting to the black lock of hair that stood out against Astrid's Nordic Blonde head. "Look, I fell, okay? People do that," she shrugged. "It wasn't your fault – I just happened to hit my head really hard." Hiccup nodded and suddenly found his gloves incredibly interesting.

"I just..." he paused. "I'm just glad that you're alright," he said simply.

"Alright? I've never been better," Astrid smiled. "I mean, even now...I've seen you again – my best friend...we're having a celebration...people are enjoying themselves...this is so nice!" she trailed off as Hiccup met her gaze again and caught her smile ever so slightly. "I wish it could be like this all the time," she finished with a warm smile lighting up her round face.

"Me too," Hiccup agreed. Astrid's eyes widened momentarily – did this mean that Hiccup would lower the net for good? He would open up Berk again? Her hopes were dashed when Hiccup's smile vanished to be replaced by a stoic expression and he turned his head so that he wasn't looking at her. "But it can't," he huffed, all of his previous cheeriness vanishing.

"But, Hiccup...why...?" Astrid started, standing up and placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, only to withdraw it as he flinched away.

"It just...can't," he snapped in reply. Astrid felt the same twist of hurt in her heart as the day she'd first tried to get Hiccup to come outside after she'd recovered from her fall and he'd snapped at her to go away – he'd used the exact same tone then as he had now. She no longer felt that she should be up there next to that throne...she needed a moment to herself.

"Excuse me one minute..." she muttered, walking away from the throne and down the steps into the crowd. Hiccup watched after her, his own eyes full of hurt...he didn't want to shut anyone out...he didn't want to hurt Astrid...

...he only wanted to keep her safe.

* * *

**Bonus Blooper:**

Snotlout: Presenting Chief Hiccup 'the Wise' Haddock Horrendous III, Son of Berk of Sto...blah...

*beep beep*

Snotlout: Presenting Chief Wise the Hic...no...

*beep beep*

Snotlout: Presenting Chief Hiccup 'the Wise' Horrendous Haddock III, Stoick of Son o...Give it up for Hiccup, everybody!

(Laughs)

Snotlout: Who wrote that line? I'm gonna shoot them...

Me: Don't worry – shorten it to 'Chief Hiccup the Wise of Berk'.

Snotlout: _Thank _you!

* * *

**AN: And so the coronation begins! Dagur...I swear, you are _SO_ much fun to write! In regards to the outtakes, there will be one every few chapters because why not? Thanks to UnderTheWillowTrees for the idea!**

**School's now started again for me but I should be able to keep up with the updates. As always, reviews welcome (no flames, please!) and I'll see you guys on Saturday if you're keeping up with _How to Twist a Dragon's Tail_ and/or on Sunday for the next chapter of _Ablaze_! **


	6. Love is an Open Door

**Love is an Open Door**

Astrid walked slowly through the crowds, trying to find a place where she could have some time alone with her thoughts but there were so many people it was going to be difficult. She was passing a particularly large Viking who just so happened to move in such a way that sent her stumbling over the hem of her dress again, causing her to trip over...see, _this_ was why Astrid never wore a dress!

"Whoa!" she yelped, flailing her arms around in an attempt to slow her fall but her foot got caught in her dress and the ground was getting closer...until Astrid felt a strong hand grab her wrist just as her face was about to become best friends with a table.

"Glad I caught you," Astrid's helper smiled. Astrid's face lit up when she saw who had stopped her from falling over completely.

"Eret," she sighed with relief, allowing the man to pull her upright again. The pair shared a smile as Eret placed his mug of mead down on a nearby table before he pulled Astrid into a graceful waltz, spinning her skilfully around the dance floor and leading her so brilliantly she didn't even have to know the steps in advance. Once the dance was over, the pair headed over to the side where they began talking about themselves – Eret explained that his Speed Stinger was one that he'd come across whilst on one of his many trips over the frozen ocean where he lived, and Astrid in return told the story of how she came to know Stormfly, explaining how Hiccup had found a way to train dragons and ended the war against them which allowed Astrid to form her bond with the Deadly Nadder.

Upon finding the Great Hall too crowded, the pair headed outside into the crisp, clear winter evening, with the moon reflecting off the ice-bridges that had formed on the ocean and the stars lighting up the piles of snow around Berk. Astrid and Eret continued their conversation as the moon rose to its highest point, even shoving each other playfully at times trying to knock the other person into a nearby snow drift – Astrid eventually won with a strong punch to Eret's shoulder which sent him stumbling over a frozen puddle (Astrid caught him before he fell over, though). Eret's gaze soon drifted to Astrid's black streak of hair.

"Where did this come from?" he asked. Astrid subconsciously brushed her hand against it.

"Oh, I was born with it," she shrugged, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and rubbing her arm. "Although, I _did_ have a dream once that I was kissed by a dragon," she joked. Eret laughed softly ad they walked over to the watchtowers.

"I like it," he smiled, brushing another stray bang out of Astrid's face – she was grateful that he couldn't see her blush in the pale moonlight. They settled down by a watchtower which overlooked the Great Hall and continued joking and talking, with Eret telling stories of the many adventures he'd had across the ice. Astrid admired him greatly, mostly because he'd been able to see so much even around his home, whereas she'd been stuck on Berk ever since the net had been put up and the flight restrictions had been put in place. The conversation also drifted to their families and Astrid was amazed at how Eret had put up with his.

"So, wait," she cut across as the conversation hit Eret's large number of siblings. "You have _how many _older brothers?" she spluttered in amazement.

"Twelve," Eret replied with a look on his face which had '_I know – crazy, right?_' written all over it. "Three of them pretended I was invisible – _literally_ – for two years!"

"That's horrible," Astrid winced sympathetically, her eyebrows knitting together slightly in concern. Eret didn't seem to bothered about it, though – in fact, he just shrugged it off.

"Well, that's what brothers do," he supposed. Astrid tried to smirk but it came out as a grimace.

"Best friends too," she sighed sadly, glancing towards the Great Hall where Hiccup was now up and walking around the dance floor talking to guests. "Hiccup and I used to be so close after he first trained the dragons and...one day he just...shut me out," Astrid explained, the hurt in her voice clear as crystal. "And...I never knew why," she finished, turning away and praying that she wasn't crying. She lifted her gaze again when Eret took her hand gently as a sign of comfort.

"I would never shut you out," he promised. Astrid smiled in thanks, her heart fluttering madly. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Okay, can I just...say something crazy?" she asked, a flustered grin spreading over her face. Eret chuckled.

"I love crazy," he replied.

Astrid:

_Most of my life all I've seen is just doors in my face,_

_And then tonight you bumped right into me._

"I was thinking the same thing!" Eret smiled, standing up and indicating Berk behind them. "Cos, like..."

Eret:

_I've been searching for so long to find my own place,_

_And maybe it's the party talking, or the honey mead..._

Astrid:

_But with you..._

Eret:

_But with you I found my place..._

Astrid:

_I see your face!_

Both:

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door..._

Astrid:

_With you!_

Eret:

_With you!_

Astrid:

_With you!_

Eret:

_With you!_

Both:

_Love is an open door._

The pair laughed on the roof of Astrid's house as they watched the Northern Lights dance across the sky. The moon shone brilliantly behind them, flashing in various colours of pink and green.

Eret:

_I mean, it's crazy!_

Astrid:

_What?_

Eret:

_We finish each other's..._

Astrid:

_...sandwiches!_

"That's what I was gonna say!" Eret exclaimed as they headed back into the village.

Astrid:

_I've never met someone..._

Both:

_Who thinks the way I do._

_Jinx!_

_Jinx again!_

_The way that our minds are in sync_

_Can only have just one meaning..._

Eret:

_You..._

Astrid:

_And I..._

Eret:

_Make..._

Astrid:

_One..._

Both:

_Out of two!_

Astrid:

_Say goodbye..._

Eret:

_Say goodbye..._

Both:

_To the pain of the past._

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more..._

Astrid:

_With you!_

Eret:

_With you!_

Astrid:

_With you!_

Eret:

_With you!_

Both:

_Love is an open..._

Eret:

_Door..._

Astrid:

_Door..._

Eret's face lit up as he and Astrid stood by Raven's Point watching the moon light up the ice dotted across the ocean, just about starting to melt in the late winter weeks. He placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder to turn her around to face him.

"Can I say something crazy?" he asked, beaming from ear to ear. Astrid giggled and nodded – sure, why not? She wasn't excepting Eret to get down on one knee in front of her, though. "Will you marry me?" Eret asked. Astrid gasped and clapped her free hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Her heart raced and her legs went wobbly for a few seconds. Flustered and giddy from the wonderful time she'd spent with Eret that evening, Astrid quickly made up her mind.

"Can I say something even crazier?" she quizzed. Eret smiled and nodded – sure, why not? "Yes!"

In that one moment for Astrid, everything was now perfect.

* * *

**Bonus Blooper:**

Eret: Can I say something crazy?

(Astrid laughs quietly as Eret gets down on one knee)

Eret: Will you marry me?

Heather: (off-screen) STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!

* * *

**I think Heather speaks for all members of the Hiccstrid Ship Crew in that outtake, me included. I know people are looking forward to the 'Let it Go' segment - patience, my friends! It will come sooner than you know. By the way, how am I doing with the songs in terms of the lyrics? Just out of interest to see what you guys think. Anyway, see you guys on Wednesday with the next update!**


	7. Sea turns to Land

**Dear UnderTheWillowTrees - my turn *evil laugh***

***cough cough* Sorry about that... Lots of angst in this chapter so get the popcorn ready.**

* * *

**Sea turns to Land**

Astrid half-dragged Eret back to the Great Hall as she tried to push her way back through the crowds to find Hiccup. As the Chief's Right Hand and with no parents, she knew that her engagement to Eret needed to be blessed by Hiccup to make it official. She couldn't wait to see his face – maybe seeing how happy she was would cheer him up and the fact that she was marrying the son of a chief from the Shivering Shores may persuade him to open Berk up once again.

"Sorry! Pardon me!" Astrid grunted as she pushed her way past the large Viking who had knocked her over earlier. "Coming through..." she added as she passed a group of Meatheads talking to the twins about something or other. Her face lit up when she saw Hiccup. "Oh! There he is. Hey, Hiccup!" she called. Hiccup turned around from his conversation with Chief Elsa of the Bog Burglar tribe. Astrid winced as she saw that she'd interrupted the conversation and quickly regained her composure. "I mean...Chief Hiccup," she curtsied. "I do beg your pardon – can I have a moment?" she asked.

"Give us a minute," Hiccup nodded to the platinum blonde woman who nodded politely in return before heading off to find her sister who was in deep conversation with the Meathead Chief, Kristoff – you didn't stop a conversation between a Chief and their Right Hand. He walked over to Astrid and Eret calmly, wondering what Astrid could want.

"May I introduce Eret, Son of Eret of the Shivering Shores?" Astrid indicated, holding Eret's arm and gracefully mentioning to him with her free hand.

"It's an honour to meet you, my Lord," Eret bowed to Hiccup who inclined his head politely.

"Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," he replied with a polite smile. Astrid silently celebrated – brilliant, they were off to a good start.

"We would like you to..." Astrid began but Eret also spoke at the same time, overlapping her.

"We would be honoured if you would..." he started only to cut himself off with a laugh as Astrid tried again.

"Give us..."

"Your blessing..."

Both of them stopped and laughed for a moment before Eret allowed Astrid to finished the sentence.

"For our marriage!" she smiled, taking Eret's hand in hers. Hiccup's expression suddenly switched from composed to confused and shocked. What was Astrid talking about? How...? When...?

"M...marriage?" he repeated.

"Yes!" Astrid squealed excitedly. Hiccup frowned – okay, this was _not_ the Astrid Hofferson he knew...what had happened to her?

"I'm sorry, I'm confused..." he started but Astrid cut him off, clearly not realising the _kind_ of confusion he was feeling.

"Well, we haven't exactly worked out all the details ourselves," Astrid laughed, waving her hand around. "I mean, we're gonna need a few days to plan everything out. You know, the handfastening...

"The tying of the knot, the other ceremonies..." Eret added.

"Then the feasts...of course we'll have stew and roast...still not decided on desert, though..." Astrid trailed off before she looked up at Eret with a gleam of joy in her eyes that Hiccup had only ever seen when they'd been out flying...before they'd visited that cursed island. He'd never told anyone, but he still had feelings for her...and he'd hoped that she'd be the same – she'd been knocking on his door enough times in the years after the accident. He knew that she'd forgotten he now had powers...but had she forgotten something else? For the first time in his life, Hiccup felt a twist of jealousy in his stomach.

"Wait, would we live here?" Astrid asked Eret. Hiccup flinched in surprise – okay, _that_ was a no-can-do!

"Here?" he spluttered but the couple ignored him.

"Absolutely!" Eret replied. Hiccup tried to catch Astrid's attention but she was too engrossed in her conversation with Eret to notice.

"Oh! And we can invite your twelve brothers to come and visit us!" she exclaimed. Even bigger 'no' and Hiccup kept trying to tell Astrid but she was still talking. "Of course, we might have to build a guest house or something for them, I'm sure we've got the room somewhere..."

"Astrid, wait!" Hiccup snapped, this time grabbing their attention. "Slow down – no one's brothers are staying here, _no one_ is getting married," he said plainly. Astrid's beaming face vanished to be replaced by a confused frown.

"Wait...what?" she blinked. Hiccup grimaced and wrung his hands.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, please?" he asked quietly, glancing to the back of the hall. "Alone?" he added. Astrid glared at him.

"No," she replied firmly. "Whatever it is you have to say, you can say it to the both of us..._Chief_," she added, almost cruelly. Hiccup tried to let it slide but even beneath his stoic persona he was still hurt by Astrid's tone.

"Fine," he huffed, putting on a stern expression – if Astrid no longer felt anything for him, he wasn't going to push her, nor was he going to let his feelings for her get in the way...he couldn't afford to let things slip out of his control. "You can't marry a man you just met," he said firmly. Astrid's glare didn't lessen.

"You can if it's true love!" she snapped. Hiccup sighed – yep, the Astrid he knew was _definitely_ gone.

"Astrid, since when did _you_ ever believe in true love?" he asked dejectedly. "What do you even _know_ about it?" he added. Astrid's glare deepened if that was at all possible as her frustration mounted.

"Well, _clearly_ more than you!" she retorted. "All you've known for the last five years is how to shut people out!" Hiccup flinched again and inhaled sharply. He could feel his own frustration growing, fuelled with jealousy towards Eret for having apparently stolen Astrid's heart, but he had to remain calm...the scales were starting to itch under his gloves...not now...please...

"Astrid, as my Right Hand Lady you're very important to me," he said with a slight growl. "But I can't grant this in good conscience. You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no," he finished firmly, walking past Astrid and Eret ignoring their hurt and stunned faces and heading to the door of the Great Hall – he had to get back home before he broke something...

"Chief Hiccup, if I might ease..." Eret started but Hiccup interrupted him almost instantly.

"No, you may not and I think you should leave," he snapped sharply, giving Eret a small glare as he walked past. His eyes still narrowed into emerald-green slits, Hiccup turned to face one of the watchmen from the net who had temporarily left his post to join the celebrations. "The party's over," he said firmly. "Send everyone home and once the last sled has left the perimeter, raise the net," he ordered. Astrid's eyes widened in saddened horror...no, not again...

"Right away, Chief," the watchman replied. Astrid broke away from Eret and ran over to Hiccup, desperate to stop him from shutting Berk away from the world again.

"No! Hiccup, please! Don't do this!" she begged, grabbing his hand to get his attention. Hiccup snatched his hand away with astonishing strength but Astrid's grip was so strong that she was able to take one of Hiccup's gloves. When he realised this, Hiccup panicked.

"Astrid! Give me my glove!" he cried but Astrid kept hold of it.

"Please, Hiccup," she pleaded. "I can't live like this anymore!" Hiccup returned her pleading gaze with a stern glare, although he was on the verge of tears himself. Nothing hurt Hiccup more than seeing Astrid upset...but he couldn't let that show.

"If that's the case, feel free to go," he replied quietly. "Nothing's ever made you stay," he added, almost hatefully.

"The net..."

"You've got Stormfly."

"Your dad put up flight restrictions!"

"That never stopped you before," Hiccup retorted to Astrid's protests, his voice deadly calm and quiet. "You guys were _never_ ones to follow rules." Astrid was stunned into silence at Hiccup's tone. "I don't know what has happened to the Astrid I used to know, but there has never been _anything_ stopping you from flying outside of the net," Hiccup continued with a quiet snarl that he couldn't stop. "The net stays up," he growled softly. "If you don't like it, then leave." With that, he turned away from Astrid and continued to walk towards the door as the hall fell silent.

"Wha...what did I ever do to you?!" Astrid shrieked, losing her composure, heartbroken at the harsh words from the man she'd once considered her best friend.

"Enough, Astrid..." Hiccup hissed, folding his arms and tucking his uncovered hand under his cloak. He could feel his fury rising...he had to stay calm...don't lose it...keep it together...

"No! Why?" Astrid cried in anger and desperation. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the _world_ out?!"

"Astrid...stop it..." Hiccup begged, shaking in an attempt to keep his growing anger under control.

"Did you just suddenly decide to close yourself off from everyone?!" Astrid continued, her voice rising in pitch and volume with each question. "Is _that_ why I haven't seen Toothless since I fell?!"

"Astrid...!"

"What is it that you're so _afraid_ of?!" Astrid shouted, her eyes flashing with anger. Hiccup finally lost it.

"I SAID _ENOUGH_!" he bellowed, striking his uncovered left hand outwards towards Astrid...at the same time, a stream of fire shot from his palm, scorching the floor in front of him in an arc which sent everyone scrambling back a few feet to avoid being burnt. Hiccup's face turned from furious to terrified as he realised what had happened, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Sorcery!" Dagur exclaimed, hiding behind his two cronies. "I _knew_ there was something going on here!" he muttered. Hiccup's terrified gaze fell on Astrid's shocked face as scales began spreading onto his hand to where they were visible. Astrid recognised them – they were Night Fury scales and they were appearing on Hiccup's face as well, barely visibly under his carefully arranged hair under his helmet.

"Hiccup...?" Astrid gasped in horror. So _this_ was why the net had been put up..._this_ was why Stoick had closed off Berk from the rest of the Archipelago...Hiccup was part dragon. Hiccup's gaze didn't leave Astrid as he made a frightened yet apologetic face as he fumbled to find the door handle – once his other hand had closed around it, he flung the door open and ran out into the night.

/\

Hiccup should have known that running straight outside wasn't the best of ideas given that the entire village was out there waiting for the chance to see their new chief. As soon as he stepped into view, the villagers began cheering as he tried to break through the crowd...he had to get out of there...

"Move!" Hiccup cried, his voice breaking in terror until he skid to a halt in front of a mother holding a tiny baby.

"Chief Hiccup...is everything alright?" she asked gently. Hiccup backed away, not wanting to hurt anyone. He felt envious of the baby who had its mother and no doubt a father as well to comfort it whenever it was scared...he no longer had that. He shook his head ever so slightly when his back flared in pain as something began to spring from between his shoulder blades.

"ARGH!" Hiccup screeched as he buckled over, trying to steady himself against a nearby torch-tower...only to set the entire thing ablaze as he touched it with his uncovered hand. The crowd began screaming in terror as Hiccup backed away from the torch...Night Fury scales were now clearly visibly on his hands and face and he could feel something twitching beneath his cloak – his wings, long concealed by Heather's potion, had grown back with explosive force.

"There he is! Stop him!" Dagur shouted, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Please...just stay away from me!" Hiccup pleaded, holding his hands up defensively. "Stay away...AH!" he yelped as a Night Fury fireball erupted from his hand and sent Dagur flying. Hiccup was amazed he hadn't fried the guy outright but it was enough to enrage the Berserker chief.

"He...he almost...MONSTER!" Dagur shrieked. "MONSTER!" The crowd backed away from Hiccup in fright and it gave him room to make a break for it just as Astrid came running through the village after him, closely followed by Eret. She kept shouting Hiccup's name but he ignored her as he ran through the forest to the far side of Berk.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could possible could – remarkably, his left leg wasn't flaring up in pain as it usually did when he ran at full pelt for a long period of time, and nor did he feel out of breath or feel himself slowing down. Eventually, he made it all the way to Thor's Beach, ignoring the shrubs in the forest catching alight as he passed them – the fire was being contained on the most part by the snow. He stumbled to a halt at the shoreline, out of places to run – the ice here had melted so Hiccup could only assume that his presence on Berk was sending the temperatures into record highs. It wasn't safe for him to stay there. But how could he leave? If Toothless was still there, he could have flown...Hiccup had no idea if his wings were big enough or even strong enough to carry him...

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted through the trees. Hiccup spun around and backed off a few steps – instead of getting his foot wet, a bubbling mass of glowing liquid rose to the surface of the water and solidified under his foot. Liquid fire...lava. Hiccup tentatively stepped further out onto the water and the same thing happened. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup ran out onto the water, lava rising to the surface and solidifying under his feet as he ran.

Astrid ran across the beach after her friend only to tumble backwards as the sea erupted in front her, flames flaring through the air in front of her and ash clouding her vision as she lost sight of Hiccup.

"No..." Astrid muttered in despair as she fell into Eret's arms. The man's attention was caught by something else.

"The ocean!" he exclaimed. Astrid looked towards the docks and gasped in shock – the lava that had spread under Hiccup's feet before the sea had exploded was expanding towards the docks and surrounding Berk, encasing the boats outside the net in a glowing crust of rapidly solidifying molten rock, replacing the frozen surface of the ocean with what looked like solid ground. Astrid yelped as a fire flared up behind her and the forest burst into flames, only to be flooded seconds later by a torrent of water...it took Astrid a moment to realise that it had come from Berk's mountains – when she checked they were no longer covered in snow as they usually were but completely bare. Astrid and Eret legged it back to the village where everyone was in a panic as flickering embers fell gently everywhere and the temperature was rising rapidly.

"Fire?" someone gasped.

"It's hotter than summer!" someone else panted. Astrid agreed – her dress was suitable for winter months and the sudden rise in temperature was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Eret asked gently. Astrid's eyes were narrow in grief, shock and confusion as she tried to cool herself down. Of course she wasn't okay – her best friend had just revealed himself to have powers which he'd kept secret for years and had now sent Berk into a heat-wave.

"No," Astrid replied.

"Did you know?" Eret quizzed curiously. Astrid met his gaze and shook her head sadly.

"No," she whispered. She wished that she had known, though. For a start, she would have known not to tip Hiccup's temper over the edge...this wouldn't have happened. Second, she would have understood the need for the net...she would have dealt with things better if she'd understood. Third...she could have helped him. Hiccup was her best friend...she should have been there for him when his father wasn't.

"The Chief has cursed us!" Dagur cried overdramatically. He turned to his thugs who were comforting Bola who was clearly play-acting a breakdown. "You have to go after him! Now!" he ordered. Astrid managed to arrive at that moment in the conversation.

"No, wait," she cut across calmly...or at least as calmly as she could manage.

"You!" Dagur exclaimed, leaping behind his cronies. "Is there sorcery in you too?" he growled. Astrid took a few steps back in confusion. "Are _you_ a monster too?!"

"What? No!" Astrid exclaimed. "I'm completely ordinary!" she protested.

"She is!" Eret confirmed. Astrid shot him a hurtful glance that made him realise what he'd said. "I...in the best way," he stammered to correct himself. Astrid turned back to Dagur.

"And Hiccup is _not_ a monster!" she growled defensively.

"He nearly killed me!" Dagur snapped.

"Accidental discharge of magic," Astrid retorted.

"_His_ discharge of magic that took the form a Night Fury fireball that ALMOST HIT ME!" Dagur bellowed. Astrid grew sick of his whining and slapped him around the face.

"It was an accident!" she snapped angrily. "Hiccup was scared – he didn't mean it," she calmed down enough to speak relatively normally. "He...he didn't mean any of this," she added, taking a few deeps breaths, which was difficult in the stifling heat. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed him to lose his temper...so I'm the one that needs to go after him."

"What?!" Eret exclaimed but Astrid ignored him as she spotted Stormfly nesting on a rooftop.

"Stormfly! Come here, girl!" she called, picking up her skirts and jogging over. Eret ran over after her.

"Astrid, no! Don't do this – it's too dangerous!" he protested.

"Okay, first off, Hiccup is _not_ dangerous," Astrid argued gently. "Second, I've faced a dragon the size of a mountain before. I'll bring him back and make things right."

"I'm going with you," Eret offered, going to call his Speed Stinger but Astrid stopped him by placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No," she refused as she mounted Stormfly. "I need you here to take care of Berk."

"Hey! Why not us?" Snotlout snapped over by the other members of the gang. Astrid made a face at them.

"Uh, because _you're_ over-confident, Fishlegs breaks down under pressure and the twins are nuts," she pointed out. Snotlout made to protest but shut his mouth before he could make Astrid any more annoyed than she already was.

"I give you my word," Eret vowed. Astrid smiled and turned to address the village.

"I leave Eret, Son of Eret in charge!" she announced, ready to kick Stormfly into the skies.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Eret asked just before Astrid left. "I don't want you getting hurt," he added worriedly. Astrid gave him a reassuring look – she didn't smile but it was a look of reassurance all the same.

"Hiccup's my best friend," she replied. "He would never hurt me."

With that, she nudged Stormfly into flight and the dragon and rider pair vanished into the ash-cloud-filled sky in pursuit of the missing chief.

* * *

**Bonus Blooper:**

Astrid: What are you so _afraid_ of?

Hiccup: I said ENOUGH (swings hand but nothing happens)!

(Beat)

Hiccup: Uh...I said 'enough'? (Swings hand again but still nothing happens) Flamethrower's broken!

* * *

**EDIT: Bonus Blooper added! Also, Jealous Hiccup is jealous...**

**Hiccup: I am NOT jealous!**

**It says it in the narration! Shut up. Anyway, a lot of people have been looking forward to this but 'Let it Go' will be coming up in the next chapter! Can't tell you how much fun I had rewriting the lyrics for that one. Also, the 'Kristoff' character will be introduced in a couple of chapters so keep an eye out.**

**And...uh...yeah, UnderTheWillowTrees and I are having a feels-war so don't mind us...**

***Ahem* see you guys on Saturday if you're keeping up with _How to Twist a Dragon's Tail_ and see you next Sunday for the next _Ablaze_ update!**


	8. Let it Go

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! I flipping loved writing this one - hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Let it Go**

Far to the north of Berk, an island lay surrounded by rock and a thin cloud of ash. The sea around the island, littered with jagged outcrops and the remains of many a shipwreck, had all but disappeared under a crust of glowing rock created under the foot of a man who held the ability to control heat and fire – by extension, this included molten rock: liquid fire...lava and magma.

The island was the Dragon's Nest, deep within the fog that was Helheim's Gate. It had long been abandoned by the dragons that once lived here and no one had ventured out to the island in years...it had been the first place Hiccup could think of when he'd run away from Berk. He'd arrived on the pebbly shores not long ago and he glanced back at the jagged crust he'd created across the sea to reach the island – some parts were smooth like the remnants of Monstrous Nightmare fire when it cooled. Other parts were lumpy and black like a cooled-down Gronkle fireball.

Hiccup himself was walking with his head down as he neared the mountain where he'd lost his left leg...it seemed like a lifetime ago now. Ash and twinkling embers were fluttering gently around him as his cloak, singed slightly at the bottom, trailed behind him as he walked across the island.

_The ash falls grey on the mountain tonight._

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A realm ruled by loneliness_

_And it looks like...I'm the chief._

_The storm is raging like this burning fire inside..._

_Couldn't keep it in. Odin knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let it show!_

_Be a good boy – you cannot let them know!_

_Conceal, don't feel!_

_Don't let them see!_

Hiccup lifted his right hand – the one that still wore a glove. For a moment he glared at it before tearing it off and throwing it to the wind. He'd had enough of trying to suppress a power that had been growing stronger for five years...he'd had enough of hiding...what was the point?

_They've seen the real me!_

His hands finally free of the mask they'd worn for far too long, Hiccup let the heat inside him leave his palms in swirling flickers of flame that danced suspended in the air for a moment before disappearing. Testing his magic further, he lifted bubbling brooks of lava from the ground and shaped them into elegant sculptures on the rocky beach of the island. His playful nature, long since buried after the accident five years ago, came to the surface as Hiccup joyfully sent waves of dancing fire spiralling across the beach and clouds of embers scattering like tiny stars.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hide from it anymore!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they'll do or say!_

_Let the flames blaze on..._

_The heat never bothered me anyway._

Hiccup smirked and unclasped his cloak from around his neck as the wind picked up. It was a dead weight on his back...holding him down...he let go of the clasps on his shoulders as watched as it flew away, carried by the wind and his wings, small as they currently were compared to how Toothless' had been, sprung open, relieved at finally getting the chance to spread. Hiccup strode towards the mountain, feeling his power course through his veins as they'd never done before...and he could control them! He could actually control them! He'd just created swirls of beautiful dancing flames from his hands...they hadn't been aggressive blasts. It had been...wondrous.

_I've finally turned away from_

_The life I spent locked away._

_But now I've embraced freedom_

_I'm no longer afraid!_

Hiccup ran to a steep cliff and shot his hands forward. In front of him, the makings of an elegant staircase formed out of lava but as it cooled, it turned opaque and black. Hiccup grinned and walked towards it, placing his hands on the railings and as he did so, they glowed bright red before smoothing out with a polished shine that reflected the light of the fire beautifully. The same this happened when Hiccup placed his foot on the first step.

_It's time to see what I can do._

_To test my limits; to break through!_

_There's no more right or wrong for me..._

_I'm free!_

In his delight, Hiccup ran forward, holding his hands out in front of him and creating more of the polished rock staircase up the cliff as he did so. He wasn't afraid of stumbling or missing a step and falling. He trusted in his power to create the stairs as he ran – he knew he could catch himself. As he entered the mountain in front of him, he threw his arms backwards to create a beautiful corridor almost like an extravagant promenade with glowing sculptures forming from the walls as the enchanted fire danced over the rock.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I'm one with the earth and sky!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Never a chance to see me cry!_

Hiccup reached the inside of the mountain that had once been the Dragon's Nest, ready to test his powers even further. If he could make a staircase and an ornate corridor out of lava that cooled into the most polished rock he'd ever seen, what else could he create? He slammed his right foot down onto the ledge – as he did so, a flaming pattern spiralled out from under his boot and extended into the middle of the mountain creating an ornate floor which Hiccup walked out onto excitedly.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay!_

_Let the flames blaze on..._

Hiccup thought for a moment before lifting his hands upwards. As he did so, the floor beneath him rose and lava began bubbling into decorative sculptures and walls around him, melting the ominous sides of the Dragon's Nest into a beautiful palace formed of rock that reflected the light of Hiccup's fire and made the light dance around the mountain joyfully. Hiccup almost conducted the lava and flickering flames to do his bidding – in the ceiling above him, a granite chandelier formed in spirally patterns that looked like the dancing fire Hiccup could control.

_My power surges through the ground into the air!_

_My soul is spiralling in burning embers everywhere!_

_And one though solidifies like a lava blast!_

Hiccup paused, satisfied with his work but he still felt that something was off. His face momentarily setting into a determined scowl, he tore his chief's helmet from his head and glared at it. That wasn't who he was. Maybe once he would have been. Not now. Now he was Hiccup, part dragon and gifted with the power to control something beautiful. He was Hiccup, the Dragon Chief.

_I'm never going back._

_The past is in the past!_

Hiccup threw the helmet as far away from him as his dragon-like strength could muster and wiped the charcoal symbol from his forehead. He then turned to the rest of his appearance, first tearing his hair out of the arrangement he'd made to hide the scales on his face – now that his hair was loose, the scales glittered like black gems by his ears and creeping towards his eyes – at the same time, his ears flared with blue fire to be replaced by the Night Fury ones he gained the first night he received his powers. He then summoned a fire which didn't burn but instead changed the appearance of his clothes – his velvet tunic, torn from his wings growing back, shimmered to be replaced by a tunic which flowed like the thinnest lava to his knees, shining with a firelight of its own. His leggings, once plain black, now appeared to be made of scales the same colour as the sea of night that glittered like the stars. His boot vanished, leaving Hiccup barefoot and his prosthetic left leg became encrusted delicately with glittering embers. Finally, Hiccup drew upon a burst of strength, fully accepting his powers as his wings grew to their full extent and his tail, hidden by Heather's potion until now, reappeared behind him.

At last, with a surge of elation, Hiccup leapt into the air as his wings carried him through a skylight in his new palace's ceiling. This was what it was like to be free...finally.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the burning sun!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That frightened boy is gone!_

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the flames blaze on!_

_The heat never bothered me anyway._

With a smirk of satisfaction, Hiccup jumped off the roof of his new home and soared around Dragon Island...the new Dragon Island...and admired his handiwork. A smile crept onto his face...he was free...

_This_ was who he was.

* * *

**Blooper Reel:**

Hiccup:

_I'm never going back._

_The past is in the pa..._WHOA!

(He throws the helmet but we hear a crash off camera – clearly something broke something else)

Hiccup: Uh...sorry. Umm...I'll...I'll replace that...

* * *

**Hiccup, I swear to Thor...**

**Advanced warning, there may not be an update next Saturday for _How to Twist a Dragon's Tail_ - it depends how busy I am but if not then I'll update that along with the usual _Ablaze_ update next Sunday. Next chapter we meet our 'Kristoff' character - see you guys on Wednesday!**


	9. Johan's Wandering Trade Boat

**Johan's Wandering Trade Boat...and Ice House**

Astrid shielded her face the best she could against the burning embers of ash that whipped past her face as she and Stormfly flew through the orange-red skies above the large landmass that was now what had become of the Barbaric Archipelago. Hiccup's panic, whether he'd realised it or not, had spread further than the reaches of Berk's shores and territories to cover the entire ocean in a mass of rock that ranged from polished granite to rough and jagged basalt. Volcanic spouts were dotted across this new land, under which the sea boiled furiously and shot upwards in scalding geysers every now and then and both were as dangerous as each other.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted above the sound of rock creaking beneath her. "Hiccup! It's me! Astrid – your best friend who didn't mean to make you cause a massive heat-wave..." she trailed off, unsure of how she was actually supposed to put things right. She hadn't really thought about how she was going to make Hiccup put things right again – she'd just felt obligated as the one who'd pushed him to losing control to help him fix things again. Astrid had other stuff on her mind as well, namely how hot her dress was making her. The gown had been made for winter festivities and was far from suitable for flying, let alone in heat that was higher than it usually was in the summer.

"Of course none of this would have happened if the idiot had just told me his secret," Astrid muttered jokingly to Stormfly as she rolled her sleeve up in an attempt to cool down. "Heh...for the smartest Viking on Berk he can be really thick..." she added when a large geyser shot up straight in front of them, spooking Stormfly and sending her spiralling out of the sky. Astrid shrieked as she clung onto Stormfly's saddle for dear life but her grip was so sweaty that she slipped out of her seat and tumbled to the ground – luckily she was low enough to only sustain a few bruises and the ground was, by some miracle, cool enough for her to land without getting roasted although her dress did singe ever so slightly.

The upside – Astrid was alive and relatively unhurt after the geyser spooked her dragon. The downside – said dragon had now flown off in fright back towards Berk.

"No, no, no! Stormfly!" Astrid yelled, her voice cracking from a dry throat...she hadn't realised until now how much she needed water. "Come back! Wait!" she called desperately but the Nadder was already out of hearing range. "Dammit..." Astrid cussed quietly, getting to her feet when out of nowhere, a flame flared through the air in front of her, catching her dress and burning a large hole in it.

_Damn this magic of yours, Hiccup_, Astrid thought. Well, there was hardly anything else to explain it.

/\

Astrid stumbled over the heated ground as she tried to regain her bearings as night began to fall. The night brought cooler air, if ever so slightly but the heat rising from beneath the ground meant that it made little difference to the grumbling and sweating Nordic Blonde woman trying to find her best friend on the ground.

"Fire...it _had_ to be fire..." Astrid muttered to herself as she tried to keep her dress from getting scorched any further. The thing was already burnt pretty much beyond repair so she knew that she'd have to be saving up tradable goods to replace it when she next got a chance. "Hiccup...couldn't have had..._Spring_ powers or anything like that?" she added in a huff. "You know, nice...pleasant warm weather that still has the nice cool breeze...and lovely cool, running..." Astrid trailed off as her ears picked up something over the creaking of volcanic rock – the sound of waves. Astrid looked over her shoulder and saw that she'd come pretty much to the edge of the Archipelago without realising it – right to the boundary of Hiccup's magic. She could see the ocean and, not far off, icebergs. And just docked on the edge of the crusted ocean was a ship which could possibly have on board...

"Water..." Astrid breathed in relief when a flare threatened to set her dress on fire again, only it wasn't just a threat because it actually burnt the skirt right off. In her panic, Astrid stumbled over a lump of basalt and lost a boot as well as getting very hot hands. Shakily and thankful that her palms and foot had only gone pink rather than burnt, Astrid stumbled to her feet and began hopping over the heated rock towards the salvation of the waiting boat, all the while muttering "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot..." under her breath.

It felt like forever but it only took Astrid about a minute or so to half-jog-half-hop over the crust covering the ocean to the ship. Once she was there, she clambered on board and slumped against the rigging to catch her breath – the wood may have been warm but it was still cool in comparison to travelling across that inferno. Astrid squinted against embers flitting around the air to read a sign above the cabin – she smiled when she recognised the name.

"_Johan's Wandering Trade Boat_," she read when her eyes drifted to another sign nearby. "Ooh! _And ice house_!" she added gleefully. An ice house sounded good right now. Astrid quickly ducked into the cabin and was instantly grateful for the cool air coming off some ice blocks that had somehow not melted despite being right next to an area of semi-molten rock (when Astrid double checked she saw that the cabin was lined with old dragon scales which were surprisingly insulating). Once inside, Astrid began looking around for anyone who might be able to provide her with supplies when from just behind a pile of barrels...

"Good day to you!" the familiar tones of Trader Johan piped up. Astrid turned her head and couldn't suppress a smile – the man may be getting on in years with his once dark-brown beard turning greyer by the day, but he was still the ever enthusiastic trader Berk had always known him as. Astrid could hardly believe it had been so long since she'd seen him last. "My, my!" Johan remarked when he recognised his customer. "If it isn't Miss Astrid?" Astrid's smiled widened – it was nice to be called that rather than Lady Astrid, as her technical title was now.

"Can't tell you how glad I am to have found you out here, Johan," she greeted, fiddling with her singed dress.

"Happy to help," Johan grinned. "You came at a good time – I'm having a big winter blowout!" Astrid's smiled turned into a grimace – yeah, winter gear wasn't exactly what she was after right now. "Furs, ice boots, pick-axes – all cheap...oh! And I'm also throwing in a stove of my own invention."

"Uh...great," Astrid grimaced, her eyes darting around the cabin for anything that could help in the conditions Hiccup had set off. "For now, how about...umm...let's say anything for working in really hot climates? Maybe fireproof as well, if possible?" she asked, wondering if it was too much. Johan shrugged as his eyes flickered to the back of the cabin.

"That would be in the Rock Havesting Department," he indicated. Astrid turned around gleefully but her face fell when she saw only one outfit there. It was an outfit suitable for hotter climates with a loose feel to it – far different to Astrid's usual get-up – and looked to be made of dragon hide which, of course, was fireproof. There was also a pair of leather boots treated with what looked like an oil of some kind – a quick sniff told Astrid that it was scale-oil, made from powdered dragon scales: again, fireproof. As Johan had said, Rock-Harvesters usually wore this kind of gear seeing as they spent a lot of time on volcanic islands sourcing the best granite to use for weapons and housing. Luckily, it appeared that this one was Astrid's size although she couldn't say much for the colour – the main outfit (a top and matching leggings) was an ugly brown-green-yellow and the rest (a loose skirt that draped around the waist accompanied by a short elbow length cape with a hood and mask) was a pale beige.

"Say, Johan," Astrid asked, picking the outfit and the boots up and carrying it over to Johan. She was doubtful about her next question but there was no harm in checking. "By any chance, has a...young man...Chief of the Hooligan tribe, maybe...passed through here?"

"Can't say I've seen Hiccup in years, Miss Astrid," Johan replied. "Only one crazy enough to be out in that madness in the Archipelago is you, I'm afraid..."

"AH!" Astrid yelped as a scorching gust of hot air burned the back of her neck as the cabin door opened. Both Astrid and Johan turned their heads to see who the new customer was – it was a Rock Harvester, that much was clear from the loose dragon-hide clothing with leather protection pads, and was a young woman no older than Astrid. Now, it had been at least five years since Astrid had seen her but once the mask and hood were off, there was no mistaking the thin face, pale skin, raven hair and pale green eyes.

"Heather?" Astrid spluttered.

"Uh...you and this lady," Johan corrected. "Hello!" he greeted. "Big Winter Blowout!" Heather ignored the man and walked straight over to Astrid who cringed back slightly as she caught the whiff of sweat coming from the woman's body. Granted, Astrid knew that she probably wasn't much better.

"Scallops," Heather grunted.

"Sorry? What?" Astrid frowned. Well, a simple 'hello' would have been nice...

"Behind you," Heather huffed. Astrid looked behind her and saw a bag of the shellfish just behind her badly singed skirt. Muttering a quick apology and seeing that Heather was clearly in a rush (not to mention Astrid wanted to stay in the cool shade of Johan's boat for as long as she could), Astrid shuffled out of the way to let Heather grab the bag and fling it onto the makeshift counter Johan had made out of barrels before walking over to the Summer-Fire area where Astrid spotted a rope and a chisel, one that Rock-Harvesters used..

"Right heat-wave for February, eh?" Johan noted cheerily, trying to make conversation with the very-quiet Heather. "Wherever could it be coming from?" Astrid was about to answer when Heather spoke up as she walked back over to the trader.

"Helheim's Gate," she replied. "Nix and I had to make a retreat from there – the volcanoes have become active again," she added but that wasn't the part Astrid was interested in.

"Helheim's Gate? You mean...Dragon Island? The Dragon's Nest?" she asked. Heather nodded wordlessly and Astrid cussed under her breath – great. She'd been going to wrong way this whole time and had _completely overshot_ where Hiccup was! She didn't get a chance to ask anything else as Heather put her chosen goods on the counter and Johan examined them.

"That'll be forty-gold worth in tradable goods or coins," he said simply. Heather's pale green eyes widened in shock before narrowing in confusion.

"What? No, ten!" she snapped. Johan grimaced.

"Ah, sorry, Miss Heather," he apologised quickly. "But these are from the Rock Harvester department and I'm afraid to say we've got a bit of a supply and demand problem there at the moment...in this weather everyone thinks they're a..."

"You want to talk about a 'supply and demand' problem, Mister?" Heather growled, cutting across the man. "I sell volcanic rocks for a living!" Astrid poked her head out of a porthole and spotted a cart filled with polished granite. The rock would be used to make furniture for those whole could afford it as granite was usually so dangerous to collect seeing as the finest was found in areas full of slightly active volcanoes, but given that the entire ocean was no covered in volcanic rock, Astrid could understand why Heather was annoyed – people literally had granite at their doorstep! Why would they want it imported?

"Wow, that's a seriously rough business to be in right now," she noted jokingly. Heather replied with a silent glare that shut even Astrid up. Okay, not the best time – Astrid remembered how Heather could be handy in a fight if she wanted to be. "I mean...that's really...*ahem*, that's unfortunate," Astrid grimaced.

"Still forty," Johan insisted. "But I will throw in a free load of fresh ice imported from the Southern Mountains." Astrid shrugged – the ice would provide water and if put in a dragon hide bag could stay solid for a while even in this heat – the lining had clearly worked for Johan's cabin. It wasn't a bad deal. Heather, on the other hand, was looking desperate.

"Please, Johan – I've only got ten-gold worth of rock fragments to trade," she pleaded indicating a meagre pouch on her belt – Astrid couldn't assume that it had a lot in there. "Help me out here." Johan sighed.

"Okay, fine," he relented and pushed the scallops to the front whilst brushing the rest of the equipment Heather had picked out aside. Astrid winced – if anything, that chisel and rope would be more important – judging by the rope loped on Heather's belt which was burnt and frayed, never mind having a supply and demand problem this girl wouldn't be able to continue her business without them! "That'll get you the shellfish and nothing more," he explained. Heather was about to argue back but Astrid cut in.

"Uh, Heather, you said the heat-wave is coming from Helheim's Gate?" she asked. "What exactly was _happening_ there? Did it seem...I don't know...magical?" Heather finally snapped and whirled around to face her old friend, her slightly damp raven hair clinging to her face so that she had to wipe it out of her eyes which Astrid was surprised to see so full of frustration. True she'd seen anger in those piercing circles of pale green but frustration was somehow even more terrifying, probably because Astrid wasn't pumped full of adrenaline and trying to beat the heck out of her this time round.

"_Yes_," Heather snarled slightly. Astrid couldn't remember seeing Heather like this. The pretty-face-actress had completely changed...it seemed like everyone had over the last five years. "It did seem magical."

"Okay, Miss_ Innocent_," Astrid huffed in an equally frustrated tone. "I was just asking a question." Heather's glare deepened if anything else.

"I thought we'd dropped that," she hissed. "Now step aside whilst I deal with this crook here." Johan suddenly stiffened and seemed to grow in size although he was still a head or so shorter than Astrid. His face grew dark with thunder and the glare coming from his dark eyes sent both women taking a few steps back although the old man was focused on Heather who suddenly lost her cold angry look - she now looked terrified.

"What did you call me?" Johan growled.

Seconds later Heather was sent kicking and screaming in apology over the side of the boat into the warm sea water at the edge of the crusted over Archipelago. The woman came spluttering to the surface to be greeted by a Changewing who, unlike most of its species which were naturally red, was emerald-green in colour with purple markings up and down its back. This was Nix, Heather's Changewing who had gone into Heather's rock-harvesting business with her as her main mode of transport and also helped out in areas where a hammer and chisel weren't enough to get the best granite – Changewing acid was remarkably good at removing impurities, Heather had discovered. Nix snorted happily as Heather pulled herself onto dry land and squeezed her plait out – Heather sighed. She knew what her pal was asking for.

"No, Nix," she huffed. "I didn't get your scallops." Nix's face, complete with yellow eyes the size of plates, fell in disappointment. Heather's eyes flickered to a drawbridge on the side of the boat which led to a small hull. Well, it was better than a night on the coals, she supposed. "But I did find a place for us to sleep, and it's free," she smiled. Nix wasn't impressed.

Back inside the main Shop Cabin, as it were, Johan had regained his friendly composure and walked back over to Astrid, shutting the door as he went to keep the hot air out (Astrid was standing as close to the ice as possible – she didn't know when she'd get another chance to be this cool).

"Sorry about that, Miss Astrid," Johan apologised. Astrid smiled slightly in an 'it's okay' fashion although she was worried about Heather. Not to mention that girl might be the only chance she had at finding Hiccup...now how to persuade her to help? "But everything's good – next time I see Heather I'll throw in a free bottle of my finest mead when she purchases her usual equipment," Johan added, moving Astrid's outfit to the front of the counter. "Just the clothes and the boots, yes?"

Astrid frowned and thought for a moment, her eyes darting to the porthole nearby. Maybe...

* * *

**Come on, how could I not have Johan in this? And so it turns out that Heather is the 'Kristoff' character - weren't expecting that, were ya? Okay, maybe you were...if so, that's fine. Well, see you guys on Sunday for the next update (maybe also Saturday but again...no idea)!**


	10. Dragons are Better than People

**Quick note, readers: Normally I will try to update as close to 8 - 8:30 PM GMT as I can - maybe slightly before or slightly after. Anyway, on with the chapter! (By the way, to the review that said they expected Valka to be the Kristoff character, I completely agree - I didn't think about it at the time when I was writing this but I agree it would have made sense, especially for the song in this chapter. Unfortunately I've already finished writing this so Valka will sadly not be making an appearance. Sorry!)**

* * *

**Dragons are Better than People**

From the hull underneath the Shop Cabin, the sound of a lute floated gently through the hot ember filled air. It was Heather who was a remarkable musician when it came to the stringed instrument which she had also gotten off Johan some time ago. She was currently playing it whilst lounging back on a few sacks of winter clothing Johan had put into storage and it was remarkably comfortable whilst Nix had curled up near some barrels nearby. It wasn't as cool as the Shop Cabin above but it was nowhere near as hot as it was outside. Heather smiled at her emerald-green and purple-patterned dragon as she played a lullaby she'd written herself.

_Dragons are better than people._

_Nix, don't you think that's true?_

Nix poked her head up and smirked in her dragon way, leaning her head over to her friend as she chewed on a tuft of dry grass. Heather switched her voice from her musical soft tone to a raspier one which she always used when she was talking for Nix – the pair shared a bond which was so close Heather usually had a good idea what the Changewing was saying.

_Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you._

_Everyone one of 'em's bad except you._

"Aww, thanks, girl," Heather smiled, pausing in her playing to gently stroke the Changewing's snout. Nix purred happily in reply before Heather continued.

_But people smell better than dragons._

_Nix, don't you think I'm right?_

Nix smirked at her rider as Heather began singing her response.

_That's once again true_

_For all except you..._

Heather smiled gently as her felt her eyelids beginning to droop.

_You got me. Let's call it a night._

(Nix) _Good night..._

(Heather) _Don't let the frostbite...bite..._

"Nice duet," a voice sounded from the entrance to the hull, shocking Heather fully awake. Heather darted her eyes around until her sight adjusted to the silhouette standing in the entrance and was eventually able to see a young woman with slightly wild blonde hair that had been done loosely into a plait and with the fringe held mostly back by a leather headband. The woman was wearing clothes similar to Heather's, although the skirt was longer and draped more loosely around the woman's waist than Heather's shorter one and she had a telescope strapped to her belt (why? No idea) but there was no mistaking that face. It was Astrid.

"Oh," Heather muttered. "It's just you."

"Again, 'hi' would have sufficed," Astrid huffed. Heather gave her a wry smirk in the dim light of the hull.

"Long time, no see, huh?" she noted, leaning back on her elbows with her lute resting on her lap. "What do you want?" Astrid wasted no time in replying.

"I want you to take me to Helheim's Gate," she requested simply. Heather's face turned into a cynical glare as she slipped her hood over her face and tried to drift off to sleep. She wasn't one for taking orders anymore, at least not if there wasn't any benefit for her in the long run. What did Astrid have to gain by going to Helheim's Gate anyway?

"I don't take people places," she mumbled, closing her eyes but Astrid wasn't giving up so easily.

"Let me rephrase that," the Nordic Blonde growled, throwing a bag which thumped onto Heather's chest, waking her up again. Heather yelped in surprise as her pale green eyes met Astrid's storm-blue ones through the faint fire light from outside. "_Take me_ to Helheim's Gate," Astrid ordered. Heather frowned and inspected the contents of the bag Astrid had thrown at her – she was startled to see that it contained the equipment she'd wanted to buy off Johan minutes previously.

"Astrid, what...?" she began, her dark eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Astrid sighed and interrupted.

"Look, I know how to stop this heat-wave, okay?" she explained quickly. Heather's frown deepened.

"_You_ know how to stop it?" she repeated. "What even _started_ it in the first place?" Despite asking the question, Heather already had a rough idea as to what might have happened – Astrid's answer only confirmed her worries.

"I don't know how, when or why but somehow Hiccup's got dragon and fire abilities," Astrid explained with a nervous grimace. "It was an accident – he got angry and kind of set this whole thing off." Heather's face turned fearful and even sad for a moment but she knew that Astrid had no recollection of the events of five years ago – at least, the memories she had were altered ones. She couldn't let her friend know.

"Fine," she grumbled, slumping back down on the sacks to go to sleep. "We leave at dawn." The trip would take about a day and a half with Nix so Heather wanted to be as rested as possible. There was one thing missing though. "Oh, and, uh, by the way, you forgot the scallops for Nix...OOF!" she grunted as another bag, this one clearly full of shellfish, landed squarely on her nose.

"Sorry!" Astrid winced before regaining her composure. "No – now. We leave now. Right now," she instructed before striding out of the hull to wait for Heather and the Changewing. Heather stared after the girl as Nix chomped on a scallop. Wow...Astrid really did suit the whole 'Chief's Right Hand' role.

/\

"H-YA!" Heather grunted as she kicked Nix into flight. The Changewing began speeding a few metres above the simmering landscape in front of the group heading towards Helheim's Gate. Heather was controlling Nix's flight whilst Astrid was sitting just behind her as the passenger. Heather's new equipment was strapped to Nix's saddle but the sled had been left in a safe cave not far from Johan's ship – for now it was too much to worry about.

"Hold tight, Astrid!" Heather called over the rush of the wind. "Nix and I like to travel fast."

"No problem!" Astrid called back with a slight grin on her face. "I like fast!" she added, holding her arm out as she playfully let the skirt and the cape of her new outfit billow backwards because of the speed. Heather didn't approve and slapped her arm down.

"Hey! Tuck your skirt in and put your arm down!" she snapped. "We're weighed down enough as it is! Seriously, don't you know _anything _about flying effectively?" she added in a huff. Astrid glared at her.

"Yes, I think I know a thing or two about flying," she growled, wishing that she still had Stormfly with her. She rearranged her headband slightly and tucked a few stray bangs behind her ear – whilst the head-band and her plait kept most of her hair out of the way there were always a few strands that flew into her eyes whilst flying.

"So, what turned Hiccup into a pyromaniac?" Heather asked as Nix shot across the solidified ocean. Astrid adjusted her new get-up slightly and fiddled with her headband again before answering.

"Well..." she trailed off momentarily. Oh, might as well be out with it. "Not gonna lie here. It was my fault," she admitted. "I mean, I got engaged during the coronation party but then Hiccup freaked out because I'd only just met the guy, you know, that day and he said that he wouldn't bless the marriage..."

"Wait a second," Heather interrupted with a frown on her face. "You got engaged?" Astrid made a face – yes, she'd just said that. "To a man you just met that day?" Heather added when Astrid confirmed this.

"Yes," Astrid huffed. "Anyway, I got mad so then Hiccup got mad like I've never him before and then I took his glove..." she rambled.

"Hold on!" Heather snapped, taking her attention off flying to turn around and stare at Astrid incredulously. "You mean to tell me that you got engaged to someone you _just_ met THAT DAY?!"

"Yes, pay attention!" Astrid retorted, paying little heed to Heather's tone. "But you see, the thing is that Hiccup wore the gloves _all_ the time so I thought: 'I don't know. Maybe he's just developed this thing about dirt...'..."

"What happened to you and Hiccup?" Heather cut across again, hardly listening. Astrid glared at her – not Heather too. How had _anyone_ gotten the idea that she and Hiccup had _ever_ been an item?

"We were never together," she growled. " Why do people keep asking me that?" Heather turned away and looked dejected.

"I overdid it..." she mumbled, barely loud enough for Astrid to hear.

"What was that?" Astrid snapped. Heather shook herself out of it.

"Nothing," she protested defensively. "But didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Astrid made a confused face and crossed her arms. She hated it when her parents were brought up – she'd still hadn't quite gotten over losing them.

"Yes, they did and _you_ know that," she muttered. Heather rolled her eyes – oh, she remembered, alright. Astrid's face quickly turned smug. "But Eret is _not_ a stranger," she smirked.

"Really?" Heather scoffed dryly. "What's his last name?"

"Pfft! Please," Astrid snorted. "Son of Eret, of the Shivering Shores."

"Favourite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Pets?"

"Speed Stinger called Sven."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Olaf."

"Eye colour?"

"Brown and dreamy," Astrid couldn't help but giggle to herself on that one. Heather wasn't finished.

"Foot size?" she asked slyly. Astrid glared cynically at the woman over her shoulder.

"Did you really just ask what I think you asked?" she grumbled. Heather ignored the question and bit back with another one.

"Have you had a meal with him yet?" she asked before continuing without waiting for an answer. "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"'Picks his nose'?" Astrid repeated incredulously.

"And eats it?" Heather added with a sly look. Astrid's defensive glare hardened.

"_Excuse_ me, madam," she retorted. "He's the son of a chief."

The two women stared at each other for a second, Astrid with an irritated glare on her face and Heather with a smug smirk on hers.

"All Vikings do it," Heather shrugged.

"Eww!" Astrid winced before gathering herself. "Look, it doesn't matter, okay, Heather? It's true love!" she protested.

"Doesn't sound like true love to me," Heather remarked – she almost sounded sad. Astrid was too irritated to notice.

"Oh, what? Are you some kind of _love expert_ all of a sudden?" she snapped. Heather paused before answering.

"Not quite but I've got friends and family who are pretty good," she noted.

"_You_ have friends and family that are _love experts_?" Astrid scoffed. "Not buying it."

Nix suddenly stiffened in mid-flight – Astrid didn't notice but Heather, as the main flier, instantly picked up on her friend's distress and landed the Changewing to inspect the situation.

"Quiet!" she hissed at Astrid.

"No, really – I'd like to meet these..." Astrid began when Heather clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop talking!" Heather snapped as she stood up on the saddle and squinted against the orange hue surrounding the landscape. Astrid opened her mouth to speak again but Heather hushed her with a sharp hiss. The woman's pale green eyes flickered around for the source of Nix's distress and she soon found it when she spotted a blur come to a sudden halt and the orange light of the fire around them reflect on multiple pairs of yellow eyes.

"Nix, go!" Heather ordered, jumping back onto the saddle and snapping her dragon into flight – the movement was so sudden that Astrid nearly fell off.

"What is it?" Astrid yelled as she regained her balance and the blurs began moving again...right towards the trio.

"Wild Speed Stingers," Heather replied, not skipping a beat. Astrid suddenly wished that Eret was with them – no doubt he'd find a way to control these things. Nix was flying at full pelt but it wasn't quite enough to get very far ahead of the flightless dragons who were trying to down Nix at every opportunity. Astrid would have suggested flying higher but Heather's equipment was weighing them down so Nix was still very much in stinging range.

"What do we do?" Astrid asked as Heather grabbed her pickaxe.

"Just...try not to fall off and don't get stung," Heather replied, smacking a Speed Stinger over the head.

"But I want to help!" Astrid protested, reaching for anything that she could use as a weapon (idiotically, she'd left her axe back on Berk...she hated to admit it but she _really_ hadn't thought this venture through) but Heather stopped her.

"I don't exactly trust your judgement right now!" she snapped.

"_Excuse me_?!" Astrid huffed back indignantly.

"What kind of girl marries a guy she just met?!" Heather pointed out, kicking a Speed Stinger away whilst hanging onto the side of the saddle. Her distraction gave Astrid enough time to grab Heather's lute.

"IT'S TRUE LOVE!" Astrid shrieked as Heather raised her head again, swinging the lute in Heather's direction. The raven-haired woman yelped and ducked out of the way but it turns out that Astrid had been aiming for a Speed Stinger Heather hadn't noticed anyway, clunking it on the head and sending it sprawling to the ground.

"Wow..." Heather blinked in surprise when a Speed Stinger grabbed her skirt in its jaws and pulled her from Nix's side – she was barely able to grab the dragon's tail in time. "WHOA!"

"HEATHER!" Astrid yelped, spinning around to help. Heather was kicking the Speed Stingers away with everything she had but she was dangerously close to getting stung.

"JUST KEEP YOUR EYES FORWARD!" Heather shrieked back. Astrid was less concerned with flying – Nix was smart enough to know not to head straight into a magma flare or anything like that. Thinking fast, Astrid pulled what looked like a staff of some kind from Heather's equipment time – most likely used for hiking. Pine. Easily replaceable. Hanging onto Nix's saddle, Astrid scrapped the staff along the ground until it caught an ember and was set on fire. Astrid then grabbed Heather's blanket from Nix's back and set it alight with her makeshift torch before throwing it and the staff at the Speed Stingers after Heather.

"DUCK!" she yelled. Heather yelped and quickly ducked as the blanket and the staff hit the Speed Stingers behind her and sent them tumbling to the floor. Needless to say, Heather wasn't overly impressed with Astrid's daring move.

"You almost set me on fire!" she snapped, pulling herself up Nix's tail and back onto the saddle.

"But I didn't," Astrid pointed out smugly. "Trust my judgement yet?" she asked when Nix staggered mid-flight. Astrid and Heather turned around to inspect the damage and saw that a Speed Stinger had caught Nix's tail which froze. "How come Nix isn't falling?"

"It takes more than one sting to down a Changewing," Heather explained but with Nix's tail out of action, they were in trouble. "Come on, girl! Faster!" she begged. Astrid shot her eyes forward and saw an outcrop which would serve as perfect refuge from Speed Stingers which couldn't climb terribly well. Without a second thought, Astrid slid down Nix's tail and prepared to help the dragon make a sharp upwards turn.

"Eyes forward, guys!" she called. Heather caught on and cut her remaining equipment from the saddle – it was a hindrance more than anything else and as long as she had some rope and her pickaxe she should be okay – it wasn't like her rock-harvesting business was doing terribly well now anyway plus getting to Hiccup to stop the heat-wave was more important.

"This had better work, Astrid!" Heather yelled back at her friend. The trio reached the bottom of the outcrop and the Speed Stingers were closing in – now or never. "PULL UP!" Heather screeched, yanking Nix's harness upwards as Astrid manoeuvred the tail to pull off the move. The Speed Stingers, going too fast to stop, crashed head-first into the column of stone as Heather, Astrid and Nix came to a relieved rest at the top. For a while the flightless dragons remained snapping hatefully up at their escaped prey whilst Astrid and Heather stared smugly down at them.

"They'll be off soon – it's gotta be nearly sunrise," Astrid remarked. Heather nodded in agreement before going to check on Nix whose tail was as stiff as an oak branch – it was clear that there was no way she'd be able to fly for at least a day. Astrid winced when she saw the damage. "Hey...uh...I'm sorry about Nix and...I'll replace your equipment," she offered.

"Don't worry about it," Heather replied simply. The expressionless tone made Astrid feel a bit unwanted.

"Listen...Heather, I...I'm really sorry," she sighed. "And...I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." There was no answer but Heather's face was steely. "I'll...go once the sun rises." Astrid headed over to the other edge of the outcrop to get her bearings whilst Heather slumped to the floor in an irritated huff. Nix narrowed her eyes in concern and cooed gently.

"Of course I don't want to help that girl anymore!" Heather muttered out of Astrid's hearing. "What's gotten into her, Nix? First this whole 'true love' business...when did Astrid ever believe in that stuff?"

"_Well, you're the one who made the potion,_" Heather replied to herself in her 'Nix' voice.

"I get that," Heather huffed, ignoring Astrid muttering to herself in the background trying to find the direction to Helheim's Gate. "I didn't think I'd overdone it to the point of erasing her memories of her _relationship_ with Hiccup and I most _certainly did not_ expect it to do this!" She sighed and tucked her legs under her arms in frustration. "I can't help someone who's not themselves," she grumbled.

"_But without a dragon or guide you know she'd probably die out there_."

"It won't be on my head."

"_But it's not gonna look good for you if she's dead_."

Heather glared at her Changewing for a moment.

"Sometimes I really hate you," she growled. She noticed that the sun was now rising and Astrid was preparing to climb down the outcrop. "Hold up, Astrid!" Heather called. "We're coming!"

"You are?" Astrid called back, almost sounding surprised. She caught herself though and corrected her sentence as Nix bounded over happily. "I mean...sure! I'll let you tag along for now."

Heather chuckled. So the independent-spirited Astrid _was_ still there.

* * *

**Bonus Blooper:**

Astrid: Eret is _not_ a stranger.

Heather: Really? What's his last name?

Astrid: Pfft! Please. Son of Eret, of the Shor-vering...blah...

*beep beep*

Astrid: Son of Shore, of the...grr-ah!

*beep beep*

Me: Take 423...

Astrid: I'm gonna get it this time, I promise.

Heather: Don't worry.

Me: Actually, worry. I'm running out of film. And...Action!

Astrid: Eret is not a stranger.

Heather: Really? What's his last name?

Astrid: Pfft. Please. Shore of E...ARGH!

* * *

**Have to say, I loved writing that scene between Heather and Astrid - somehow the idea of them having this kind of argument worked for me. And so the quest to find Hiccup really begins! 'Olaf' character to be introduced next chapter - small hint for you guys: this character has already made a very brief appearance. All shall be revealed on Wednesday as the full party comes together. See you guys Wednesday!**


	11. Familiar Faces

**And so we get introduced to our 'Olaf' character in this chapter. Someone in the reviews actually asked about this guy way back in Chapter Two so here we go with his official introduction. Also, to a guest review who asked about the mechanic I'm using with Heather being the 'Kristoff' character - she serves primarily as Astrid's friend and quest companion. More shall be revealed as the story continues.**

**Pop Quiz! What did young Hiccup call Astrid in the first chapter and what did young Astrid call Hiccup? This plays a part in this chapter - see if you can spot what I'm talking about.**

* * *

**Familiar Faces**

The next day, Heather, Astrid and Nix were trekking across the crusted over ocean towards Helheim's Gate, still waiting for Nix's tail to recover. Heather had explained to Astrid along the way that there was something about Changewings that made them resilient to the venom of a Speed Stinger which meant that only the stung area was affected, hence why the pack from the night before had been aiming for Nix's wings and tail. Heather had yet to find out exactly what is was that gave Changewings their resistance but she was grateful that they were still alive.

"So, you're a Rock Harvester now?" Astrid asked, moving the conversation away from the Speed Stinger episode.

"It's a side thing to my alchemy training," Heather explained. "I mean, alchemy runs in my family but I like heading out with Nix every now and then – rock harvesting's more fun."

"Brings in good money when business is good, I heard," Astrid noted.

"Emphasis being on the 'when business is good'," Heather remarked. "With what's going on – people have the top quality granite on their shorelines. It's putting us Rock Harvesters out of work."

"Well, once I've gotten Hiccup to sort things out, everything will be fine," Astrid promised before a gust of hot air slammed against her side, sending her tumbling into Heather. She looked in the direction of the gust and spotted Berk in the distance – from where they were, it looked like a bonfire. "Berk..." Astrid whispered.

"It's completely ablaze," Heather added in shock. Okay, she knew things were bad but not _this_ bad.

"Don't worry," Astrid reassured her friend. "Hiccup will cool things down." Heather could only hope that Astrid was right – she knew that Hiccup had little control over his powers. "This way to Helheim's Gate, right?" Astrid asked, pointing towards a cloud of ash. Heather chuckled and moved her friend's arm to point towards a wall of fog in another direction.

"More like _that_ way," she corrected, although she could see why Astrid would be confused. Every ash cloud floating over the land looked like Helheim's Gate. The trio continued walking but it wasn't long before Nix regained the use of her tail – glad to give their feet a rest, Heather and Astrid mounted up and flew carefully over the landscape. Astrid took the time to admire the scenery – they'd come across a path which looked different to the rest of the crusted ocean. No doubt this is where Hiccup had run when he'd fled from Berk. The ground was decorated in crystal-studded granite that would make any Rock Harvester rich beyond their wildest dreams and patterns that resembled dancing fire were scattered along the rock. Around them in the air, embers glittered like tiny little fireflies and tiny fire flares danced through the outcrops leading to Helheim's Gate. Astrid was taken aback by the spectacle and Heather clearly was as well.

"I had no idea fire could be so beautiful," Astrid commented breathlessly. "Look at this place..."

"I know!" a tiny voice piped up elsewhere. Heather and Astrid sat up, startled and landed Nix to listen. Heather frowned at Nix who shrugged in confusion as the little voice grew slightly louder. "It really is beautiful but it's just so orange!" Astrid frowned. That voice sounded oddly familiar but where had she heard it before? "You know what I'm saying? How about a little more variety in the colour, huh? I mean, I get that you can get fire in different colours but I was thinking about this whole situation...not much, is there? I'm thinking maybe bright green? Night Fury blue? Black...whoa! No!" the voice continued, now as loud as it would get. Astrid and Heather darted their gaze around but still couldn't see anything. "Black and fire – nuh-uh!"

A nasally chuckle sounded so Astrid and Heather looked in the one direction they hadn't checked – down. What greeted them was the most surprising sight they'd seen in a while.

On the ground, mounted on a tiny black dragon with bright green eyes half the size of its head, was a boy no older than five with pale freckled skin sporting dark red hair and forest green eyes on his oval-shaped face. He wore a scruffy pale green tunic over dark brown leggings and his teeth were incredibly crooked. Astrid knew that face...she knew that appearance...but where from?

"Am I right?" the boy grinned. The familiarity of the crooked smile was too much for Astrid to take and she shrieked in shock, tumbling off Nix's back and startling Heather into doing the same.

"Astrid!" Heather grunted, thankful for her get up's fireproof-ness. "What is your problem?!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_, Miss Innocent!" Astrid snapped. "I can't help it if something scares the boots off me!"

"He's just a kid!"

"A kid wandering around in the middle of nowhere! Where'd he even come from?!"

"Uh...still here," the boy muttered, poking his head around Nix's leg. This time the dragon was so startled that it kicked the boy and his dragon away from her, making them land in a pile on top of each other. "OOF!"

"Oh!" Astrid winced. "Hold on, I've got you," she grimaced, helping the boy untangle himself from the dragon which looked suspiciously like a Night Fury. "There you go," she smiled. "You alright?"

"Are you kidding?" the boy grinned. "I'm great!" Astrid bit her lip and fished a bowl and Heather's old pickaxe from the satchel she'd been carrying.

"Almost," she shrugged. Ignoring Heather's protests, she snapped the metal prongs off the pickaxe and carefully stuck them into the sides of the bowl, creating a helmet of sorts. "There – now you're perfect!" she chuckled.

"Oh, my gods!" the boy squealed in delight. "I have always wanted a helmet!" he added, admiring his new accessory alongside his dragon who sniffed the helmet happily.

"You owe me a new bowl," Heather grunted to Astrid.

"I'm already replacing your equipment, remember?" the Nordic Blonde pointed out. The boy turned back to face the girls.

"Alright, now that's done, let's start over," he suggested, almost dryly but still with a grin on his face. He turned to face Astrid in particular. "Hey, Miss Viking!" he greeted cheerily. "I'm Hic and this here's my dragon, Toothy." It wasn't the name the boy gave that sparked a memory in Astrid's mind. Only one person had ever called her 'Miss Viking' and it had been when she'd been five...not to mention she had called someone 'Hic' when she'd been that age...

"Wait a minute..." she muttered.

"Miss?" Hic frowned. Astrid had it.

"That...that's it! You're Hiccup!" she realised, remembering when Hiccup had made his first attempt to start a conversation with her – he'd called her 'Miss Viking' then and she'd called him 'Hic' due to not being able to get his full name out at the time. "When he was five!" Hic's face lit up.

"Yeah! And same with Toothy...well, he's not Hiccup but he's Toothless...you get the point," he babbled.

"But...how?" Astrid asked gently. Heather was too dumbfounded to speak.

"Oh, happened...uh..." Hic paused to count. "Five years ago? Woke up on an island to the east – I think Toothy and I split from Hiccup when the..."

"SSH!" Heather hissed. Hic made a face.

"What?"

"What happened to Hiccup?" Astrid pressed.

"Merged with Toothless after a visit to a cursed island and that's where we come in – two versions of things that merged together and we're forever stuck at five years old, why?" Hic replied with a disgruntled look on his face. Heather still kept a stern glare but Astrid didn't seem to notice.

"_That's_ how he got his powers?" she realised. Hic nodded. "And you're...from him?"

"Yeah," Hic confirmed. "I'm kind of a reminder of the side he lost."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather frowned.

"Well, you know how he always kinda acted like a kid before the whole thing happened?" Hic shrugged. Astrid caught on instantly.

"That's you," she realised. "You're his childish side."

"Uh-huh!" Hic nodded with a large beam across his freckled face. "But enough on me – you are...?" he pressed. Astrid remembered herself.

"Oh! I'm Astrid," she introduced. "But...I honestly don't mind 'Miss Viking'," she added with a smile.

"Great!" Hic grinned, turning around to face Heather and Nix. "And...uh...who's the funky looking snake over there?" he asked.

"That's Nix," Astrid replied. Heather chuckled – Nix didn't seem to take much offence to being called a...

"And who's the Changewing?" Hic added. Astrid and Heather shared a glance. O...kay?

"Uh...Nix?" Astrid frowned, pointing at the dragon. Hic's gaze flicked between Heather and Nix in confusion.

"Oh? They're both...?" he muttered before accepting it. "Oh! That makes things easier for me." Astrid suppressed a giggle at Heather's offended face before she spoke again.

"Say, Hic? You wouldn't happen to know where Hiccup is, would you?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hic nodded. Brilliant.

"Could you take us to him?" Astrid asked. As she asked the questions and Hic answered with 'Yeah, why?' each time, Heather examined Toothy. He was a perfect miniature of Toothless except he had his left tail fin intact.

"So you're a Night Fury hatchling, huh?" she remarked, picking the dragon up only to have the annoyed little guy blast a weak fireball in her face. "OW!"

"Toothy, stop it!" Hic scolded as Toothy scrambled back to his human. "And Nix, quiet!" he added to Heather. "Trying to focus here!" he huffed before turning back to Astrid. "Yeah, why?" Heather decided to cut in.

"I'll tell you why," she sighed. "We need Hiccup to bring back winter." Hic's forest green eyes went as wide as coins.

"Winter?" he repeated. "Oh! I've gotta tell you something! Toothy and I were taken in by other dragons when we woke up on that island and I've _never_ really felt the cold before! I've always loved the idea of winter! Playing in the snow...snowball fights..."

"I'd imagine you'd probably fr..." Heather began when Astrid slapped her on the arm. "OUCH!"

"Don't you dare!" Astrid hissed as Hic kept rambling.

"But a kid his size? He'd freeze!" Heather protested. "No wonder..."

"Shut up!" Astrid snapped. Hic stopped his babbling and turned to face her again.

"Come on! Hiccup's this way!" he exclaimed, jumping onto Toothy's back and beginning to fly off. Astrid laughed and followed. "Let's go bring back winter!"

"I'm coming!" Astrid called after him, Nix following closely behind her. Heather stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"That kid's gotta find out."

* * *

**Bonus Blooper:**

Astrid: Berk...

Heather: It's completely ablaze...

Hiccup: Roooooooll credits!

* * *

**Hope you guys get that reference! So, yeah - Hiccup's childish side personified becomes the girls' guide to the Dragon Chief itself. We have a brief trip back to Berk at the beginning of next chapter before the gang arrive. See you guys on Saturday for the next _How to Twist a Dragon's Tail_ and next Sunday for the next chapter of _Ablaze_!**


	12. One Seacrh Begins, Another Ends

**Early update today! Why? Because reasons and you guys are awesome. I'm really happy with the response this story has received - thank you so much for your support, guys!**

* * *

**One Search Begins, Another Ends**

Back in Berk, the situation was anything but optimistic. The Wild Zone forest was a blazing mass of fire and it took round trips to the edge of the Archipelago and back for the Fire Brigade dragons to fetch enough water to keep it under control. It was a miracle that houses were still standing and evacuations to the islands just outside the Archipelago had been arranged for the smaller kids – already the Dragon Riders were going back and forth between the destinations and the bonfire that Berk had become. Eret was overseeing the whole thing, wanting to do his best to make sure Berk stayed alive until Astrid returned, hopefully with a way to end this heat-wave. He'd even dug into Berk's supplies of dragon hide and had crafted fireproof cloaks out of them for those who remained on the island. 

"Who needs a cloak?" he asked when he bumped into Gothi, the elder. "Here, ma'am. This should help." The mute old woman glanced up at the man with a thankful look in her eyes. Snotlout and Hookfang landed nearby. 

"That's the last of the kids," the man announced. Eret nodded in understanding. 

"We'll let the dragons rest and then, if you can, I need you to start getting the elderly off this island as well," he instructed. Snotlout huffed but nodded nonetheless...just because Astrid had left the guy in charge, he didn't need to act like he ran the place. "For now, I need you to hand out these cloaks," Eret added, handing a pile to the short dark-haired Viking before heading off to keep an eye on everything else. "Stay inside out of the worst of the heat as much as possible!" he called out. 

"Eret!" Dagur snapped just behind Eret who spun around to listen. "Do you really expect us to sit around doing nothing whilst our butts get roasted?" he growled. Eret remained calm – he didn't have time to put up with Dagur's nonsense. 

"Lady Astrid has given her orders..." he began but the Berserker chief cut across him. 

"And that's another thing, twit!" Dagur huffed. "Has it not even occurred to you that your 'Lady' is on the same side as Mr Dragon Man and planning to destroy us all?" he pointed out. At the accusation, Eret's warm brown eyes hardened into a cold glare that made Dagur shiver despite the heat. 

"Do not question Lady Hofferson!" Eret snarled. "She left me in charge and I will stop at nothing to make sure that Berk is protected from treason!" he added, his face as dark as thunder. Dagur was clearly offended by the remark but any protest he could make was cut short by a loud squawking noise...a noise that only came from one kind of dragon. 

"It's Stormfly!" Fishlegs exclaimed from nearby. 

"Astrid's dragon?" someone gasped in shock. Eret ran forward to calm down the panicking Nadder, being sure to stay out of her blind spot. However, there was something missing...when Eret looked at Stormfly's back, the saddle was there as it should have been but it was empty. 

Astrid herself was missing. 

"This isn't right," Eret muttered before turning to the crowd of people, Hooligans and guests alike, that had gathered nervously around him and the skittish blue dragon. "Lady Astrid is missing and I fear she may be in danger," he announced. "I need volunteers to help me find her!" 

There came a rush of 'I'll come' and other such cries from the Vikings of Berk and from other tribes. They had seen how close Eret and Astrid were and knew that they were both incredibly important to each other. If Eret was worried about Astrid, the greatest warrior that Berk had known in living memory, then there was possibly some cause for concern. 

"I volunteer two men, Eret, Son of Eret," Dagur offered, turning to his two henchmen whilst taking his silent sister by the arm. "Be prepared for anything and should you come across Chief Hiccup, you are to put an end to this heat-wave. Understand?" 

Dagur's two thugs, along with Dagur himself and Bola, sneered maniacally. Yes, they understood. 

/\ 

Back in Helheim's Gate, Astrid, Heather, Nix, Hic and Toothy were still trekking their way through the flames and lava veins nearing Dragon Mountain. Hic and Toothy, clearly relatively used to the surroundings in comparison to the girls, flew a short distance ahead whilst Astrid and Heather focused their attentions on not burning their boots through. 

"So, uh, how exactly are you planning to stop this heat-wave?" Heather asked, hopping over a small lava vein. "It just occurred to me – you said you knew but you never elaborated..." 

"Oh, I am going to talk to Hiccup," Astrid replied confidently, side stepping a crag of rock. Heather was less than impressed. 

"Seriously? _That's_ your plan?" she huffed in disbelief. "My rock harvesting business is riding on _you_ talking to Hiccup?" 

"Yep," came the plain answer. Heather was so stunned by her friend's casual plan and way of doing things that she nearly stepped into a geyser that burst open right in front of her. 

"WHOA!" the raven haired woman yelped, nearly toppling over if it hadn't been for Nix's timely intervention by stepping just behind her so that she didn't fall. "So...umm...you're not at all scared of him?" she asked nervously. 

"Why would I be?" Astrid shrugged. "It's not like I've got a reason to think that Hiccup would hurt me," she pointed out. Heather admired her friend's pluck but she was still worried – the last time Astrid had tried approaching Hiccup when he'd gotten his powers she'd ended up with a cursed spark in her brain. 

"Yeah, Miss Viking's right!" Hic chuckled from a happily hovering Toothy. "Hiccup's not dangerous! He's just a guy having an identity crisis, that's all." 

"Where'd you pick up on that?" Astrid chuckled. She couldn't help but like the kid. 

"Simple – the guy didn't know whether chief-ing or adventuring was for him when he got into that whole island kerfuffle," Hic replied. "It's more than being a klutz that I got from the guy." 

Astrid giggled as the boy shot off a little distance ahead with the Night Fury hatchling and Heather took the opportunity to catch up. 

"Was...Hiccup actually like that as a kid?" she asked. 

"Reckless? Playful? Sarcastic?" Astrid reeled off as Heather nodded to each one. "He was pretty much like that until the day he shut me out," she replied sadly. "The next time I saw him he was..." 

"Different?" Heather asked gently. Astrid nodded. "Guess having a secret like that changes a person..." 

"He's still there," Astrid insisted. "Somewhere...he's there." Heather couldn't help but wonder if there was something somewhere in Astrid that was a remainder of who she used to be...the girl that still felt something more than friendship for the person she was trying to find...the girl that didn't believe in 'true love'...Heather could only hope. 

Soon enough, the team had rounded the final outcrops and began walking off the crusted over ocean and onto the pebbly beach of Dragon Island. Meeting them as soon as they arrived was a giant cliff – from where the team was, there didn't appear to be a way around it. 

"What now?" Astrid grimaced. Heather examined the cliff face and frowned. 

"Too steep," she huffed, rummaging in her bag and taking out the only rope and pickaxe she had left. "I've only got enough rope for one person to climb and you don't know how to climb mountains without Stormfly..." 

"Says who?" Astrid's voice remarked. Heather blinked a few times before making a face – Astrid was climbing the cliff unaided but looked incredibly awkward doing so. 

"What are you doing?" Heather asked in a deadpan voice. 

"I...am going...to see...my best friend," Astrid grunted in reply, searching for a handhold. 

"Correction, you're gonna kill yourself!" Heather retorted. Astrid ignored the woman and continued climbing. "I wouldn't put my foot there," Heather noted. 

"Shut up. You're distracting me..." Astrid snapped dryly, slipping slightly. 

"Or there," Heather smirked. Astrid continued searching for foot and hand holds so Heather decided to ask the question that had been on her mind for a while. "Astrid, how do you even know Hiccup wants to see you?" 

"Okay, Miss Innocent, I'm just blocking you out here 'cos I've gotta concentrate," Astrid grumbled. Heather chuckled smugly to herself. Now Astrid was just avoiding the question. 

"You know, a lot of people who run away from their home island want to be alone," Heather pointed out. Astrid huffed and spat in disdain. 

"Nobody _wants_ to be alone," she protested irritably. "Except perhaps you..." she added under her breath but it was just loud enough for Heather to hear. 

"I'm not alone," Heather pointed out with a smug smirk on her face. "I've got friends, remember?" she added, casting a side glance at Nix. Astrid still wasn't buying it. 

"Your friends the _love experts_?" she snorted dryly. 

"Yeah," Heather shrugged. "And you guys as well – I consider you 'friends'." Astrid kicked a foot up so that it was at right angles to her waist and suddenly realised that she was stuck. 

"Please tell me I'm almost there..." she panted. Heather had to hide a snort – Astrid was less than six feet above the bottom of the cliff. "Does the air seem a bit heavy to you, here?" she added, struggling to breathe properly in the sweltering heat. 

"Hang on," Heather sighed, reaching for her rope to help Astrid out when Hic and Toothy reappeared from around a corner. 

"Hey, Nix!" the boy shouted. Heather turned her head to listen. "Not entirely sure if this is gonna help in any way, shape or form, but Toothy and I just found a staircase leading exactly where you wanna go." Astrid's eyes lit up. 

"Oh, thank the gods!" she exclaimed cheerily. "Look out below!" she shouted, swinging her leg down before kicking herself off the side of the cliff into a somersault away from it. Heather yelped and backed off a few steps before the Nordic Blonde landed perfectly on two feet exactly where she'd been standing about five seconds ago. "Right," Astrid grinned, following the hyperactive Night Fury hatchling and his five-year-old rider. "Time to pay someone a visit." Heather stared after her friend – still as reckless as any other Viking. 

Astrid was prepared to arrive at the island and find the foreboding mountain she remembered from previous visits, as was Heather, but what no one was expecting to see was the mountain transformed into an elegant palace that appeared to have been formed out of the mountain itself. The once cragged rock had now shifted into a sculpted appearance and Heather was struck silent by the beauty of the place – the building itself was made up of one piece of solid granite, shining and glittering in the orange light of the fires surrounding the island. Not to mention the staircase that Hic and Toothy had found was of equal elegance, the rails twisting into swirling patterns that almost looked like flames except they weren't aggressive like a wildfire but warm and almost beautiful, like the welcoming torches in the Great Hall on a cold winter's evening. 

"Wow..." Astrid breathed in amazement. 

"Now _that's_ granite..." Heather murmured beside her friend, tears prickling her pale green eyes. Never, in all of her time as a Rock Harvester, had she ever seen the precious rock so perfectly formed and used in such a way. "I might cry," she added shamelessly. 

"Go ahead. I won't judge," Astrid muttered, starting to make her way up the stair case – Hic and Toothy were already bounding their way up with large grins plastered onto their faces. Heather stood staring at the staircase and the palace for a moment before Nix tried squeezing her way up the stairs – unfortunately, the rails were just narrow enough to not allow a Changewing through. 

"Hold on, girl, hold on," Heather chuckled, pulling her friend out of her predicament. "I've got you," she grunted. "Why don't you stay here for a bit? We'll be right back," she suggested. Nix, disgruntled at not being allowed to fly up, pouted but sat down nonetheless. She could see her rider's point – too many visitors and Hiccup might get a bit too nervous and given how unstable his powers were, Heather couldn't afford to take risks. 

"Good girl," Heather smiled before walking up the stairs, her hands brushing against the polished stone in admiration. "It's flawless..." she mumbled. 

At the top of the staircase, Astrid walked through the grand promenade that was the corridor leading to the main door of the palace. Before long, she was standing right outside the door to the ornate building that the mountain had been shaped into, her hand poised to knock. She went to tap her fist on the door but as she did, a whole array of thoughts came rushing into her head at once. 

"Knock," Hic urged just behind her. 

But what if no one answered? 

"Just knock!" Hic whispered again.

But what if the doors didn't open? 

"Why isn't she knocking?" Hic whispered to Heather who had just caught up with them. 

Astrid couldn't bring herself to knock...for once, she was scared. 

"Do you think she even knows _how_ to knock?" Hic muttered. The quip from the boy enraged Astrid slightly, just as any similar comment from a five-year-old Smart Alec would do. She wasn't stupid! Of course she knew how to knock! Clenching her fist so hard that her knuckles turned white, Astrid hammered the door three times and the knocking sound echoed through the palace in front of her to be replaced by the creaking sound of the doors themselves opening. Astrid's eyes widened in amazement...well, that happened. 

"Wow! It opened!" she exclaimed in shock. "That's a first for a while..." she muttered before turning to face Heather. "Uh...you know, it might be best for you to wait here," she suggested. 

"What?" Heather squeaked. 

"Just that the last time I spoke to him and brought another person Hiccup kind of burnt everything to a crisp," Astrid pointed out with an awkward smile. Heather sagged. 

"Okay, first off – the guy _knows_ me!" she protested. "Second – it is a palace made of solid granite!" she added, her voice going up a couple of octaves as she threw her arms into the air. "This stuff if my life!" 

"See ya, Nix!" Hic waved cheerily, about to bound off into the palace on Toothy before Astrid quickly knelt down and stopped the young Night Fury and his rider in their tracks. 

"You too, Hic," she said simply. "I don't know how Hiccup would take seeing another version of himself..." 

"But..." Hic protested almost to the point of pleading. It wasn't a stroppy five-year-old pout...there was a genuine sense of begging behind those green eyes. 

"Just...give us a minute," Astrid requested, leaving Heather, Hic and Toothy at the top of the stairs as she entered the palace. She didn't hear them start to count... 

"One...two...three...four..."

* * *

**And so they arrive at the Dragon Chief's domain...*ahem* anyway, October is going to be _mad_ in terms of school stuff for me seeing as I've got mocks coming up. I'll try to update if I can but if I can't then I'll be sure to let you guys know. Anyways, prepare for a pretty intense chapter feels-wise next Wednesday - stuff's about to hit the fan! See you guys on Wednesday!**


	13. For the First Time in Forever (reprise)

**For the First Time in Forever (reprise)**

Astrid walked into the entrance hall of the palace that the Dragon's Nest had become. She couldn't remember seeing anything so stunning – smooth granite sparkled and shone with reflected firelight all around her and the rock itself was curled into elegant sculptures reminiscent of dancing flames. Thin veins of lava trickled delicately down the walls like ribbons and fire that took the shape of dragons flitted in and out of cracks and crevices as Astrid watched. Distracted by the beauty and wonder of the place, Astrid momentarily forgot why she was even there but quickly remembered herself when she saw a granite carving in the shape of a Night Fury.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called. "Hiccup, you there? It's me – Astrid," she added cautiously before she was distracted by a tiny Night Fury shaped flame that vanished into thin air before she could get a closer look.

"Astrid?" a nasally voice sounded from up above. Astrid was stunned for a moment and spun around to find the source of the noise – she was struck silent in amazement at what she saw when she found it.

Perched with the grace and balance of a dragon on the rail of the stairs nearby was a young man in a shimmering tunic that looked like the fabric could have been made of thin strands of golden-green fire. He also wore black trousers that stopped just below his knee that reflected the fire like dragon scales and whilst he was barefoot, he sported a prosthetic left leg that was encrusted with golden embers. He also possessed wings, a tail, long scaly ears and a few black scales, all of which resembled those of a Night Fury, as well as auburn hair that shone red in the firelight, an oval-shaped freckled face and glittering forest-green eyes.

Astrid may never have seen him in such magnificence but she knew that face, so different from the last time she'd seen it – gentle as opposed to terrified.

It was Hiccup.

"Whoa..." Astrid breathed in amazement as Hiccup stepped onto the landing above her rather than balancing almost too perfectly on the polished granite stair railings. "Hiccup...you look..." Astrid struggled to find the words. "Different," she settled with. "Don't get me wrong – it's a good different...are those your wings?" she asked. Hiccup extended his wings slowly – they were certainly larger and more powerful than when they'd first returned...Astrid thought they looked magnificent.

"Yeah," Hiccup admitted with a half-smile. "They're...something, huh?"

"'Something'?" Astrid repeated incredulously with a grin spreading over her face. "They're amazing!" she added in awe. Hiccup's expression went from slightly bashful to surprised. "And this place..." Astrid continued, taking another look at the palace around her. "It's...incredible."

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled warmly, his Night Fury ears twitching happily with pride. "I had no idea I had this in me," he remarked in self amazement. Astrid took the opportunity to start walking up the stairs towards her friend.

"Look, Hiccup, I'm sorry about what happened back home," she apologised. Hiccup's warm expression vanished and was quickly replaced by a fearful face when he noticed Astrid ascending the stairs – skittishly, he backed off slightly. "If I'd known, I swear, I never would've..."

"No, it's okay," Hiccup cut across nervously. Astrid halted in her tracks at her friend's sudden change in tone. "You don't have to apologise," Hiccup continued. "But...you should probably go...please."

"What? Why?" Astrid frowned. "I just got here." Well, so much for hospitality.

"Astrid, you belong on Berk," Hiccup pointed out gently.

"So do you! You're our chief!" Astrid protested.

"No, Astrid," Hiccup argued calmly. "I belong here...alone," he explained, almost sadly. "Where I can be free to be what I've become and...not hurt anybody," he finished softly. Astrid winced at the last part.

"Uh, yeah," she grimaced. "About that. You see, the thing is..."

"...fifty-nine, sixty!" a tiny voice sounded from just outside before Astrid could finish her sentence. Okay, she hadn't been expecting Hic to _actually_ give her a minute...

"Wait...what's that?" Hiccup frowned as the little boy and his Night Fury hatchling bounded into the entrance hall.

"What's the holdup, Miss Viking?" Hic asked cheerily. Hiccup's memory flashed...he called Astrid 'Miss Viking' when they were little...

"Hic! I said wait outside!" Astrid snapped gently.

"You said, quote-unquote, 'Give us a minute'!" Hic argued.

"'Hic'? 'Miss Viking'?" Hiccup repeated in shock. Who was this boy? He looked exactly like Hiccup did when he was five and the Night Fury hatchling was a perfect miniaturisation of Toothless except it had both tail fins.

"Well, it's what you used to call her when you were five," Hic shrugged. "Guess the habit also got passed on..."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "What are you?"

"He said he and Toothy here were created the day you got your powers – something about a cursed island?" Astrid explained uncertainly. Hiccup froze for a moment but quickly relaxed – Astrid didn't remember the accident, the boy in front of him had told her about what had happened to him, not her. As far as Astrid was concerned, she hadn't been there.

"You didn't see me, did you?" Hic pouted. Hiccup shook his head. "Well, you were terrified. I suppose it's not that surprising, really. I black out when I get scared sometimes..."

"But...what happened? Why were you...? You're...me?" Hiccup stammered. It was the only explanation – the kid looked exactly like him and his mannerisms were identical to his own before the accident had happened.

"Well, a reminder of who you used to be," Hic supposed. Hiccup frowned – what was that supposed to mean?

"He's as playful and reckless as you used to be," Astrid explained with a smile upon seeing Hiccup's confused expression. Hiccup understood – the boy was the embodiment of his childish side...the part of himself that he'd lost in his terror upon being merged with Toothless five years ago and his subsequent struggle to keep his growing abilities under control.

"Yeah..." he replied softly, subconsciously glancing at his hands as if he could find some trace of his old self there.

"Hiccup, we were so close," Astrid sighed, her eyebrows knitting together in a desperate plea to rekindle her friendship with the young man in front of her. "We could be like that again...best friends...flying around Berk together..."

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as the memory of the accident came back to him. He could see himself finding that Toothless was gone and that he had wings and a tail...he could hear Astrid's worried yell...he could hear himself begging her not to look...he could see Astrid walk over the edge of the former spring...he saw his hand reach out in a desperate gesture to wave her away...he saw the spark of magic erupt from his fingertips and collide with Astrid's head..he saw her fall backwards...he saw her hair starting to turn black...

"No!" Hiccup snapped abruptly, his ears flattening and his wings twitching in fear. "No, we can't," he argued shortly, turning away from Astrid. "You have to leave. Goodbye, Astrid."

"Hiccup, wait!" Astrid called, jogging up the stairs after her friend and leaving Hic and Toothy behind.

"No, Astrid! Please!" Hiccup begged, ignoring the stairs and flying to the upper floors. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me!" Astrid protested desperately. "I'm not afraid!" she added, running up the stairs, catching glimpsed of Hiccup as he jumped from ledge to ledge trying to get out of her sight. She was just slightly too fast for him though. "Please don't shut me out again!" she begged as she followed Hiccup up to the first room he'd created...the uppermost room of the palace with the skylight and rock chandelier above their heads. "Please don't lock the door..."

Astrid:

_You don't have stay far from me anymore!_

_'__Cos for the first time in forever_

_I understand at last._

_For the first time in forever_

_We can mend our broken past!_

Astrid broke into a run up the stairs – Hiccup had already reached the top floor thanks to his flying but Astrid was fast. She'd spent way too long working on her stamina and speed running in the Wild Zone to be deterred by a flight of stairs.

_We can cross this ocean together!_

_There's no more need to hide!_

_'__Cos for the first time in forever..._

_I'm right by your side._

Hiccup had to make Astrid leave. As much as he was secretly happy that she'd come all this way to see him and try to comfort him, he knew it wasn't safe for her around him. He couldn't bear to risk hurting her again, even if she didn't remember the first time that it had happened. Either way, he had to convince her to leave.

"Astrid..." Hiccup sighed gently, his forest-green eyes flashing with regret and even pain...he hated doing this.

Hiccup:

_Your life awaits._

_Go home – be gone!_

_Go enjoy the snow and open up the docks._

"Yeah, but..." Astrid tried to cut across but again her words fell upon deaf ears.

Hiccup:

_I know that you care_

_But let me be._

_True, I'm alone_

_But I'm alone and free!_

_Just go back home_

_To where you're safe from me!_

Astrid winced. Okay, she had to get Hiccup to realise what had actually happened – clearly he didn't know what he'd done. As far as he knew, Berk was still buried in snow...this was going to be tough breaking the truth to him but Astrid had no other choice. This wasn't going to be easy...

Astrid:

_Wrong there, actually._

Hiccup froze in walking away from Astrid and turned around, his ears flattening against the side of his head and his tail swishing dangerously. His eyes were narrowed into slits in his confusion.

Hiccup:

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Astrid:

_Please don't take this the wrong way!_

Hiccup:

_Say what you have to say!_

Astrid gulped and wrung her hands together. All that was going through her head was '_Please don't freak out, please don't freak out_' over and over.

Astrid:

_It's so hot that Berk's been set_

_A...blaze..._

"What?" Hiccup spluttered, his eyes turning wide in horror and confusion. Astrid bit her lip and avoided eye contact. He was freaking out.

"You kind of set off this heat-wave that's been causing forest fires and volcanic eruptions all over the Archipelago," she explained at top speed. Hiccup's face was riddled with terror as he realised what his powers had actually caused. Embers were starting to swirl around the room and fires were flickering dangerously on the floor. Astrid had to watch her step but Hiccup was dangerously on the edge.

"All over...?" he repeated, trembling all over as the fire and embers started to swirl even faster as his terror mounted.

"But it's okay!" Astrid tried to reassure him but Hiccup was past the point of comforting. "You can just cool things down!"

"No, I can't!" Hiccup stammered. "I...I don't know how!" The fire in the room was starting to burn out of control and swirling faster and faster around the two young adults.

"Sure, you can!" Astrid smiled. "I _know_ you can!"

Astrid:

_'__Cos for the first time in forever..._

Hiccup:

_Oh, I'm such a fool! How can this be?_

Astrid:

_You don't have to be afraid..._

Hiccup:

_No escape from the flames consuming me!_

Astrid:

_We can work this out together!_

Hiccup:

_What curse have I unleashed?_

Astrid:

_We'll douse the inferno you've made!_

Hiccup:

_Oh! Astrid, you'll get hurt if you don't leave!_

Astrid:

_Don't panic!_

Hiccup:

_I'm so afraid!_

Astrid:

_We'll make the snow fall white!_

Hiccup:

_Please, you're not safe!_

Astrid:

_We can face this thing together!_

Hiccup:

_No..._

Astrid:

_We can cool this fiery weather!_

Hiccup:

_Ah..._

Astrid:

_And everything will be alright!_

"I CAN'T!" Hiccup shrieked as the swirling fires collected inside his chest before he let loose his scream. As he did so, his arms were thrown backwards in his frustrated fear, his wings flew open and were folded back so much that the tips almost connected as the fire that had built up as a result of his fear was let loose in a spiralling shock wave around the room, leaving nothing untouched...

...not even Astrid.

"AH!" Astrid gasped in pain as the fire seared right through her chest, scorching what felt like her own heart. She clutched a hand to her chest and staggered to her knees in pain, gasping for breath. Hiccup had yet to notice...his wings lowered and he turned around to face Astrid, to tell her once again to leave but the sight he saw terrified him even further as he saw Astrid crouched on the floor in pain.

"ASTRID!" a female voice yelled from the stairs. Hiccup's stumbled back in shock as Hic and Toothy rushed to Astrid's side closely followed by a raven-haired woman. He hadn't seen her for five years but he knew that face – Heather. "Astrid, are you alright?" Heather asked nervously as she helped Astrid to her feet.

"Yes, I'm okay," Astrid panted, although she was clearly anything but. Her hand was clutched over her heart as if she was trying to press something to her chest and she was glistening with sweat, more so than she had been before. "I'm fine," she insisted, her stormy-blue gaze meeting Hiccup's frightened green one.

"Heather, what're you...?" Hiccup began to ask, backing up against a wall in terror. "No, wait, it doesn't matter!" he snapped, his eyes narrowing into a terrified glare. "You have to go now!"

"No!" Astrid begged. "Hiccup, please! I know the two of us can figure this out...!"

"How?" Hiccup questioned desperately. "What power do _you_ have to stop this heat-wave? To stop _me_?" he added with a pained expression all over his face. Astrid couldn't think of an answer...she had seen firsthand that Hiccup could hardly keep his powers under control...how could you stop something so powerful and wild? Heather clutched Astrid's arm in fear when she saw the thin lava veins begin to widen and bubble dangerously in reaction to Hiccup's fear.

"Astrid...I think we should go," she muttered but Astrid was refusing to budge.

"No!" she shrieked, close to tears and desperately trying to reach Hiccup as Heather held her back. "I'm not leaving without you, Hiccup!" Hiccup's face hardened into a heartbroken but decisive glare. He'd hurt Astrid again...something he'd always feared. He had to make sure no one ever came close enough for him to hurt anybody ever again, even if it meant throwing out the one person he cared about more than anything. He tried to comfort himself – Astrid only saw him as her best friend...she was in love with Eret...she'd be happy enough without him. There was no point even thinking about what used to be anymore...Hiccup had no choice but to focus on the now.

"Yes, you are," he growled, waving his hands at the floor in front of him with a snap of his wrists. Two sparks of blue-white fire erupted from his fingers and began swirling on the floor...

Astrid, Heather, Hic and Toothy could only stare in horror at the creature that was created...a mass of fire that took the shape of a smaller version of the Red Death that Astrid remembered fighting almost six years ago.

* * *

**Bonus Blooper:**

Astrid:

_It's so hot that Berk's been set_

_A...blaze..._

Heather: Rooooooooll cre...ah, **** it.

* * *

**LANGUAGE, HEATHER!**

**Bad news, guys. I'm going to have to postpone further updates until next month - I've got exams coming up in two weeks plus a trip over the mid-term break so I'm going to be too busy for writing... I'm really, really, _really_ sorry about this, guys. Until then, feel free to check out my older stories and I hope you've enjoyed Ablaze so far - the support you guys have given this story so far has been amazing.**

**Until later, guys!**


	14. Now What?

**Now What?**

Astrid could feel the heat of the fire through her dragon hide get-up which was the only thing stopping her from getting burned by the living flame beast shoving her and Heather back down the granite stairs to Hiccup's palace. The Flaming Dragon had both Astrid and Heather held by the scruff of their tunics in its jaws and Astrid could smell burning hair – how her entire head hadn't been set on fire already was beyond her.

"Put me down!" she shrieked.

"LET GO!" Heather snapped when a rumbling voice came from the beast without it opening its mouth.

"_Go away,_" it seemed to grumble, tossing the girls down the stairs. Astrid and Heather tumbled over each other all the way down, grunting and yelping as they felt themselves getting covered in bruises before stumbling to the ground at the bottom. Nix was standing nearby and quickly scuttled over to inspect the damage. The dragon then grabbed Hic by the scruff of his tunic and tossed him all the way down the stairs – the guy didn't even hit the ground.

"HEADS UP!" the boy yelled. Astrid had just gotten to her feet and didn't have time to react as Hic crashed straight into her, knocking her to the floor again. A small screech sounded just as Heather got to her feet. "Watch out for my dragon!" Hic yelped as Toothy collided with Heather's face.

"OOF!" Heather grunted, flapping her arms around to get the little Night Fury off her head. Meanwhile, Astrid had already shoved Hic off her and had stumbled to her feet, grabbing a nearby rock small and light enough for her to throw. She was _not_ in the best of moods right now.

"It is _not_ nice to throw people!" she screamed in anger, storming up to the bottom of the stairs as Heather scrambled to her feet and shot forward to intercept her friend before the girl's feistiness gave them anymore grief.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Feisty-Pants!" Heather exclaimed.

"Let me at him!" Astrid snapped.

"Alright, calm down!" Heather retaliated. Gods, she'd forgotten how strong Astrid was...luckily, Heather could match her.

"I want to get him!" Astrid growled furiously.

"Just leave the flaming reptile alone," Heather huffed, shoving Astrid's arm down. The Nordic Blonde seemed to cooperate.

"I'm calm," Astrid said simply, turning her back on the stairs and starting to walk away. Heather relaxed and dropped her arms.

"Good..." she sighed with relief. But as soon as her guard was down...

"YARGH!" Astrid yelled, throwing the rock with all of her might at the Flaming Dragon.

"Oh, come on!" Heather cried in frustration. Amazingly, the rock soared all the way up the staircase and hit the Flaming Dragon directly on the head. It wasn't more than a small bump but it was clearly enough to enrage the creature as it roared loudly and the flames it was made off flared angrily. "There. You see? Now you've just made him mad," Heather huffed.

"Didn't think about that – got caught up in the moment," Astrid grimaced.

"I'll distract him, you guys run," Hic suggested but Astrid and Heather were already legging it down the mountain as fast as possible with Nix running in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for Hic, so had Toothy. "NO! Toothy, not you...! AH!" Hic yelped, ducked behind a boulder as the Flaming Dragon set off a large fireball that would have toasted him if he hadn't moved quickly. "This just got a whole lot more complicated..." he mumbled.

Astrid and Heather had never run so fast before. The Flaming Dragon had opted to follow them of all things, possibly because it was Astrid and she was the one Hiccup had been trying to send away beforehand. Running to the other side of the island in an attempt to lose the creature, the two Viking ladies tumbled down a steep scree slope and were grateful that their dragon hide get-up was durable enough to not tear as they did so. They made it to the flickering forest on the other side of the island where Astrid could remember spending multiple dragon training sessions when she was a teen and there was something else she remembered.

Back when the team on Berk had been spending a lot of time training their dragons to help defend Berk, they had set up a trap obstacle course on Dragon Island in the forested area of the island. Astrid could only hope that there was something there.

"Heather! This way!" she called, dashing to the site of the obstacle course. As she'd feared, most of the traps were worn down and sprung after years of misuse – the traps weren't ones that would harm the dragons but merely mimics...although that didn't mean that they couldn't pack a punch. One trap, a catapult, was still active. Skidding to a halt beside the catapult, Astrid pushed a large rock into the bucket before cutting the rope holding the thing down with a sharp piece of flint. The rock sailed through the air and smacked the Flaming Dragon square in the face.

"WOO!" Astrid hooted, punching the air in celebration as she half ran and half leapt through the forest after Heather who also had an impressed beam on her face.

"Nice shot!" the raven haired woman congratulated, somehow running backwards without crashing into any trees.

"I got him!" Astrid grinned as the pair exited the forest. They were in the clear – they'd lost the dragon, they were going to get away scot-free...

"AH!" the girls screeched as they skid to a halt at the edge of a cliff. Astrid gulped – in their blind desperation to get away, they hadn't realised where they were going. Astrid couldn't see the bottom of the cliff due to the fog swirling beneath them.

"It's a hundred foot drop!" she gulped. Heather shook her head and dug the rope out of her bag.

"No, I know this cliff – that one's two hundred," she corrected, tying the rope around Astrid's waist, ignoring her pained yelp before tying it around her own waist. She then darted her gaze around before tying the other end of the rope to a nearby boulder.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked with a slight nervous waiver to her voice.

"Giving us an anchor! What else?" Heather snapped.

"You got enough rope?"

"For climbing cliffs? Only for one. Going down? Always have enough...with any luck."

"Uh...okay," Astrid huffed. "What if we fall?"

"There was an eruption here about a month ago," Heather explained. "There should be about twenty feet of ash down there – if we fall it'll be like landing on a pillow," she reassured. "Hopefully," she added uncertainly. Astrid and Heather froze for a moment as trees began flaring in front of them – the flaming dragon was catching up. "Okay, on three," Heather whispered.

"You don't tell me when to go, I'm ready," Astrid muttered excitedly.

"One."

"I'm ready to go."

"Two."

"I was _born_ ready!"

"Calm down," Heather muttered. She froze when a tree was thrown into the air and came crashing towards them. It stopped just before it hit the girls and Heather shielded her face against the flying embers but Astrid had already jumped the gun...literally.

"TREE!" the Nordic Blonde shrieked, leaping off the cliff without thinking twice and yanking Heather behind her so quickly that the ash dusting her clothes flew off.

"WHOA!" Heather yelped as the rope stopped them from falling too far. "That happened..." she grunted as she began lowering them down gently down the cliff. However, in their rush, the girls didn't realise that they were missing a few members of the team. Back at the top of the cliff, a Night Fury hatchling came tumbling out of the forest, barrel rolling clumsily with a five-year-old boy clinging to his back.

"Stop...stop...STOP IT!" Hic snapped irritably, finally pinning Toothy to the floor. "Useless reptile," he muttered as they righted themselves and Hic clambered onto Toothy's back, darting his bright gaze around for his teammates. "Hey! Astrid! Nix! Where'd you guys go?" he called cheerily. "We totally lost Candle-Face back there," he added in equal optimism, only to be interrupted by a searing heat down the back of his neck and an ominous growl behind him... "He's right behind me, isn't he, buddy?" Hiccup groaned. Toothy squeaked in reply as the pair turned around, watching the Flaming Dragon that Hic had dubbed Candle-Face approach the cliff edge.

"Uh...hey!" Hic greeted nervously. "We were...just...talking about you...all good things! All good things!" he protested weakly but Candle-Face wasn't paying attention to him and was instead focusing on the two women descending the cliff. The flaming mini-Red Death let out a loud roar and quickened its pace and it was then that Hic dropped his nervous but cheery demeanour. "NO!" Hic shrieked as Toothy began firing tiny little plasma blasts at the creature with no effect as the hatchling backed off fearfully to the edge of the cliff. "This is not making a difference, is it?" Hic whimpered before screaming louder than a banshee as his dragon companion slipped off the cliff.

"HIC!" Astrid yelled as the kid flew past her.

"HANG IN THERE, GUYS!" Hic shrieked back as he and his dragon disappeared into the fog. Astrid's head suddenly split in pain and she screeched so loudly Heather's eardrums began ringing. Subconsciously, Astrid let go of the rope (and flipped upside down as a result) as she clutched her head, trying to stop the ringing in her ears. She'd seen a dragon slip off an edge and drag its rider with it before. She'd heard the frightened scream of both victims...

Those victims had been a boy and his Night Fury...but how was that even possible? Astrid was snapped out of her headache by a sharp jerk upwards.

"Ah! Wait...what?" she spluttered. Heather was also yelping in shock and confusion whilst Astrid scrambled upright again. She didn't like what she saw – Candle-Face was slowly pulling the rope so that she and Heather were going up rather than down.

"No, no, no, no...ARGH!" Heather grunted as her head slammed against a jutting out rock.

"Heather!" Astrid cried before they came face to face with the blazing head of Candle-Face that roared in their face, barely avoiding scorching the girls' faces. The voice didn't sound this time but Astrid had a vague idea what the beast meant.

"I'll take that as a 'Don't come back'," she snapped fearfully, grabbing a knife from Heather's belt and slicing the rope just as Heather regained consciousness. The girls screamed as they tumbled in free fall two hundred feet down a cliff. Astrid's head began splitting again as a whole manner of images began flashing across her eyes...

_A boy, no older than sixteen, is standing in front of a dragon...a Night Fury._

_The Night Fury slips off an edge, dragging the boy with it._

_There's a scream._

_There's a voice, shouting a name._

_Someone runs up the ledge and looks over. There's a shadow._

_"__H...!"_

_A spark of bright light flies forwards..._

"OOF!" Astrid grunted as something puffed into her face. Kicking in panic, Astrid forced herself into a seating position to find herself in an ash pile at the bottom of the cliff – remarkably, Heather had been right: there had been enough ash to break their fall as Astrid quickly made sure that she still had the use of her legs. "Wow...you were right, Heather," Astrid chuckled nervously. "Just like a pillow..." No answer came from the raven haired woman but Hic, who'd also emerged from the ash, was panicking about something and had grabbed a pair of feet poking out of the grey powder as Astrid tried to clear her airways.

"I can't feel my legs!" he wailed. "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" The next second, Heather sat up behind him – somehow, despite the fact that Hic had fallen first, Heather had landed underneath him and the boy was on her lap. The woman coughed and spluttered ash out of her mouth and sneezed, sending a small cloud into Hic's hair.

"Those are _my_ legs, you twit!" she huffed. A squeak above her head told everyone that a certain Night Fury hatchling had shown up.

"Oh! Toothy, do us a favour, buddy – help me out!" Hic grinned, holding his tiny arms up. The tiny black dragon might have been young but he was strong and was able to pull the boy out of the ash fairly easily. "Ah, that's better," the kid sighed in relief, brushing his tatty tunic down and emptying his boots of ash. Another growl alerted the team to the arrival of the other dragon in the group. "Hey! Nix found us!" Hic beamed widely as Toothy tossed him onto his back.

"Nix!" Heather exclaimed in relief as the Changewing pulled her out of the ash. She pulled herself onto the saddle but Astrid was still trying to get out of the grey stuff herself and wasn't going anywhere fast. "Hold up, Astrid – I gotcha," Heather grunted as she balanced on the side of Nix's saddle and hoisted her friend out of the ash. Both women climbed onto the saddle as Nix rested on a nearby boulder.

"Thanks, Heather," Astrid smiled as she brushed herself down and coughed up another cloud of ash. The smile vanished as her gaze fell on where Heather had hit her head on the cliff. "How's your head?" she grimaced, placing a tentative hand on the affected area.

"OW!" Heather winced.

"Ah! You okay?" Astrid bit her lip worriedly.

"Don't worry," Heather reassured, rubbing the back of her head painfully. "I...I've got a thick skull."

"What? You mean it's tough to break or you're a nitwit?" Hic snickered in his usual smart-Alec-five-year-old manner.

"Shut up, twerp," Heather snapped with a small smirk, getting a poked out tongue from the boy in return. Astrid giggled slightly at the banter between the pair before Heather faced her again. "So...what now?" the raven-haired woman asked.

"What now?" Astrid repeated with a sad smile, fiddling with her plait. Her expression was quickly replaced with a shocked one as her eyes turned wide when she realised the predicament she was in. "What now?" the Nordic Blonde spluttered. "Ooh...no!" she exclaimed, clutching her face in her hands. "He...he threw me out! I can't go back to Berk with conditions like this!" she added, wringing her hands nervously. "And then there's your rock harvesting business..." she began to add but Heather cut across her.

"Hey, Astrid, don't worry about my rock harvesting business," Heather assured when her pale green eyes rested on Astrid's head. Something seemed off. "Worry about your hair!" she frowned. Astrid made a face.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I just fell off a cliff into a pile of ash! You should see your hair."

"No! I'm serious!" Heather insisted. "Your hair it's...it's turning black!" she pointed out. Astrid's eyes narrowed – but she'd always had a black streak in her otherwise blonde hair...

"What?" she muttered, examining her braid before gasping in shock as the black streak widened and grew darker. Why would it do that?

"It's because he struck you with his magic, isn't it?" Heather frowned.

"But...I've always had that black streak..." Astrid protested weakly. "Why would it...? AH!" she yelped, clutching her forehead as the images began flashing across her vision again. Heather grabbed her friend's shoulders to make sure she didn't fall off Nix's back and bit her lip – should she tell Astrid or not? Astrid regained her composure. "Does it look bad?" she winced. Heather blinked a few times.

"Uh...bad how?" she asked. Hic's face appeared upside down between the girls.

"You're avoiding the question," he pointed out. Heather bopped him on the head in annoyance. "OW!"

"Astrid, there's something you should know," Heather grimaced, making up her mind to tell Astrid some of the story at least. She had a sneaking suspicion that Astrid's recurring migraines at the moment were a result of Hiccup hitting her with his powers again and that Astrid was beginning to remember anyway so Heather figured she might as well explain a few things. Astrid was owed that at the very least. "You know how Hiccup was merged with Toothless?" Astrid nodded. "I know you might not remember..."

"Wait, what?" Astrid frowned, her hand still clutched to her forehead.

"Let me finish," Heather snapped. "You don't remember...at least, you didn't...but you were there when it happened," she explained. Before Astrid could protest, Heather continued. "He hit you by accident – that's why you have that streak."

"Hiccup...got me before?" Astrid repeated in disbelief.

"He must've panicked or something," Heather supposed. "It was your head last time – you got knocked out." Astrid's head was spinning and not because of the migraines.

"How do you know all this?" she asked weakly.

"Because I'm the one who made the potions that kept Hiccup's powers hidden, he told me everything," Heather admitted, kicking Nix into the air. "There're a lot of alchemists in my family."

"Your family that includes the love experts?" Astrid scoffed jokingly.

"Yes, my family that includes the love experts," Heather sighed with a small smile. Hic followed alongside them on Toothy.

"Oo! Love experts?" he repeated. "You know, I consider myself a love expert!" he said proudly.

"You're five, kid," Heather smirked.

"Why don't I remember?" Astrid asked.

"Grandma suggested removing all magic when Stoick and Hiccup brought you to us – memories included," Heather explained. "She thought that any knowledge of it might put you in more danger at the time."

"Well, if I'd _known_ Hiccup's secret none of this would've happened!" Astrid argued irritably. Heather shrugged – true. "Ah!" Astrid winced as her head split again.

"Look, I'm gonna take you to my home," Heather grimaced. "We'll get you fixed up. I can't do anything for you now and even if I knew what to make I don't have any ingredients. But...my grandma should be able to help."

"How'd you know?" Astrid asked, trying to ignore the fluttering burn in her heart as they sped across the crusted over ocean once again. Heather glanced over her shoulder at her friend before answering.

"Because she and I saved your life when Hiccup got you before."

* * *

**Bonus Blooper:**

_(Astrid and Heather land in the ash but it isn't as cool as Heather thought)_

Astrid: *cough cough cough* Just...OWW! ...like a pillow...*cough* you said... OUCH!

Heather: Miscalculated!

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! Okay, so mocks are over, school trip is finished and I now have time in between coursework and stuff like that to get back to the upload schedule! Today, to make up for keeping you guys waiting, I'm doing a double-update for ****_Ablaze_**** as well as updating****_ HTTADT _****- also, happy belated birthday to sasloveshttyd883! I was without internet until literally yesterday so sorry I missed your message!**

**In regards to this chapter: yes, Astrid's memories are starting to return - effectively, the potion that Heather made the first time is starting to wear off due to Astrid being hit with Hiccup's powers again (only this time, more powerfully) - but only in bits and pieces. As far as Astrid's concerned at the moment, her relationship with Hiccup was never a fully fledged romance.**


	15. Fixer Upper

**Fixer Upper**

Hiccup was pacing up and down in his palace almost relentlessly and had been doing so ever since he'd kicked Astrid, Heather and his younger counterpart out of the place. Now that he knew what his powers had done, he felt that he could no longer afford to be as carefree as he had been since arriving on Dragon Island. He had to get his powers back under control – who knew what would happen if they spread beyond the Archipelago? He was no longer just a danger to his home – he was a danger to everyone.

"Get it together..." he muttered, his ears flat against his head in fear, his wings trembling and his tail swished frantically from side to side. Skittishly, Hiccup began flying from ledge to ledge in his palace to avoid tripping over the darn thing but he was so fidgety he couldn't stay still enough to calm down. "Control it!" he snapped to himself, mumbling constantly to himself in a mantra style as he tried to get his emotions under control – Hiccup was so scared that it was a feat failed before he'd even attempted it. "Don't feel...don't feel...don't feel...DON'T FEEL!" he screamed at himself before stumbling to the floor as a flame flared from one of the lava veins in the wall.

Hiccup's face scrunched up in terror as he faced the sight around him, scales spreading further over his face and hands and he trembled fearfully. The veins of lava that had once decorated his palace like delicate ribbons had begun burning like angry flaming waterfalls and the wondrous sculptures of granite had turned jagged, ugly and ominous, threatening to tear anyone who touched them to shreds. Hiccups' safe haven had become a place as dangerous as the world he'd tried to hide from...

His own powers were starting to turn against him.

/\

Heather's home island lay just outside the Archipelago and so was a place untouched by the inferno that had otherwise engulfed the group of islands. However, the conditions in the Archipelago were close enough to warm the surrounding area ever so slightly but it wasn't unbearable – more of an early summer heat than anything else. What was more was that the skies, unlike the Archipelago, were unobscured by an ashy fog and so the stars glittered brightly in the inky black blanket above the Earth as night fell.

"Hey, Toothy!" Hic chirped with a smile. "Nix! The sky's awake," he pointed out as a glimmer of the Northern Lights flashed across the heavens. Nix and Toothy squeaked happily but on the back of the Changewing, Heather was getting worried about Astrid who had started panting and Heather could feel how feverish the girl was.

"You getting hot, there?" she asked gently. Astrid hated to admit it but she was.

"A little," the Nordic Blonde nodded. Heather patted Nix's neck and indicated the sky – understanding her rider's meaning, Nix flew a little higher. Now that she wasn't weighed down by so much equipment, the dragon was free to fly in the cooler airs higher above the ground and Astrid gasped in relief as a cool evening breeze hit the gang. "Say, Heather..." Astrid piped up quietly.

"Hmm?"

"What...what exactly happened?" Astrid asked. "That day..." Heather frowned and remained silent. "What is it that I don't remember?"

"I can only tell you so much – I don't know exactly what happened," Heather sighed. "All I know is that Hiccup accidentally hit you with his magic and got you in the head."

"I keep seeing things..." Astrid mumbled, clutching her head. Heather winced.

"Well, the sooner we get you checked up the better," she muttered. "Oh, by the way, about my family..."

"Yeah? What about 'em?"

"Well, you've met my parents...briefly," Heather shrugged. "But you didn't really get to know them so I just want to warn you that things...might get a little weird what with all the alchemy going on..."

"Heather, I'm sure they're wonderful," Astrid smiled gently. Heather grinned back before spotting her island below. She brought Nix down to a lower altitude but Astrid was struck surprised by something – there were a bunch of other dragons there...ones that she recognised.

"Hey, aren't those...?" she began.

"The Berk Dragons?" Heather frowned, quickly landing Nix with Hic and Toothy following closely behind. "What're those guys doing...?"

"Hey, Heather!" a call sounded as the group landed. Heather brushed a bang out of her eyes as she dismounted to see a familiar bunch of faces running forward. Astrid was just about hidden from view but she could see who their welcome wagon was – it was the gang from Berk. Ruffnut was the first to greet them.

"Heather! Gods, haven't seen you in ages!" the girl laughed.

"I'm sorry," Heather grinned in reply, hugging her friend. "Been busy."

"Wow...you've...wow, you've really grown since we last saw you," Fishlegs blushed furiously.

"Wait...'_Heather_'?!" Hic hissed in confusion at Astrid who laughed slightly as the boy realised that he'd been calling Heather the wrong name for ages.

"Where've you been?" Snotlout asked.

"Out and about trying to fix all that," Heather explained, pointing in the direction of the Archipelago. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Evacuating _until_ things get sorted," Tuffnut groaned as a young boy of fifteen ran over. Astrid recognised him as Gustav, a boy who used to hang out with the gang against their wishes back when they'd first started the Dragon Training Academy.

"Oh, gods! That means you saw Hiccup, right?" the boy butted in. "You saw him, didn't you? Doesn't he look awesome?!"

"Sure, he does," Heather grimaced uncertainly. "Any of you guys seen my grandmother?"

"Asleep last time anybody checked," Fishlegs explained. Astrid dismounted Nix and began walking over. The pain in her head and chest had subsided a little bit so she figured she might as well say hi.

"I see you guys have been keeping busy," she chuckled, catching their attention.

"It's Hofferson!" Ruffnut announced as the group ran over. They began bombarding her with questions. "Well, did you find him?"

"Please tell me you're trying to get him to fix things..."

"How was the reunion?"

"Guys!" Astrid cut in, trying to get time to talk. "Things got...complicated..." That was the understatement of the century if anything. Ruffnut instantly cut across.

"Oh! Let me guess – he said that he _like_-likes you!" she snickered.

"What?!" Astrid squeaked.

"You got embarrassed, didn't you?" Tuffnut added in sly delight.

"Oh, come on! This again?" Astrid groaned. To her dismay, Heather of all people joined in whilst Hic and Toothy went to play with some of the younger kids.

"Please, Astrid – you _must_ have seen the way he's always looked at you," the raven-haired woman smirked.

"Heather, I _told_ you!" Astrid snapped. "Hiccup and I are not..."

"Oh, what's the issue, Astrid?" Heather sighed in mock exasperation. "Why are you holding back from such a guy?"

Heather:

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

"What?" Astrid frowned.

Snotlout:

_Or the grumpy way he talks?_

"Okay, look..."

Ruffnut:

_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?_

_...foot._

"Seriously, Ruffnut?"

Tuffnut:

_And though we know he washes well,_

_He always ends up sorta smelly!_

Heather:

_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

_Sensitive and sweet!_

"Oh, for the love of the gods..." Astrid grumbled as the group continued. Seriously?

Gang:

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper?_

_So he's got a few flaws?_

Ruffnut:

_Like his peculiar dragon..._

Tuffnut:

_His thing with the dragon..._

Twins:

_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

"This isn't about Hiccup!" Astrid protested, yanking at her plait where the black streak was wider and darker than it had ever been in her memory...which she wasn't particularly trusting right now.

Gang:

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper?_

_But this we're certain of!_

_You can fix that fixer upper up_

_With a little bit of love!_

"Guys, can we _please_ just stop talking about this?" Astrid groaned. "I've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say she does," Heather laughed, completely forgetting about why she'd brought Astrid there in the first place. "So, tell me Astrid," she grinned, placing an arm around Astrid's shoulders before spinning her around – Fishlegs caught her before she fell over though.

Heather:

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

Fishlegs:

_Or that he's socially impaired?_

Gustav decided that he wanted to join in with everybody's antics. In the meantime, Hic and Toothy were happily playing with some of the younger kids in the background.

Gustav:

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

"I did _not_ need to know that!" Astrid snapped in disgust. Okay, _gross!_ Unfortunately, the badgering didn't stop there.

Snotlout:

_Are you holding back your fondness_

_Due to his lack of manly boldness?_

Heather:

_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_

Gang:

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper!_

_He's got a couple of bugs._

"GUYS!"

_His isolation is conformation_

_Of his desperation for human hugs!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper?_

_But we know what to do!_

_The way to fix up that fixer upper_

_Is to fix him up with you!_

Astrid had had enough, to put things simply, and snapped.

"ENOUGH!" she shrieked. "Guys, you _know_ I'm engaged to somebody else, okay?!" she reminded them furiously. For a moment, the gang stood still and Astrid hoped that they'd finally got the message. Her hopes were dashed when they huddled together.

Tuffnut:

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper?_

Snotlout:

_That's a minor thing._

Heather:

_Her, quote, 'engagement'_

_Is a flex arrangement..._

Gustav:

_And, by the way, I don't see no ring!_

Fishlegs:

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper?_

_Her brain's a bit betwixt?_

Ruffnut:

_Get the fiancé out of the way_

_And the whole thing will be fixed!_

Heather broke away from the huddle and walked back over to Astrid who was clearly fuming. Gently, the raven-haired woman placed an arm around the Nordic Blonde's shoulders and pulled her to the side, holding her hands gently as she did so. Heather hated seeing Hiccup so torn trying to protect the one he loved so dearly when she didn't seem to reciprocate his feelings for her. Maybe...just maybe...if she and the gang could trigger something that would make Astrid remember those feelings she'd once had for Hiccup...there might be a way to get through to the boy.

Heather:

_We're not saying you can change him_

_Cos people don't really change._

_We're only saying that love's a force_

_That's powerful and strange!_

_People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed_

_But throw a little love their way..._

Gang:

_Throw a little love their way..._

Heather:

_And you'll bring out their best!_

Gang:

_True love brings out the best!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper!_

_That's what it's all about!_

Snotlout:

_Father!_

Ruffnut:

_Sister!_

Tuffnut:

_Brother!_

Gang:

_We need each other_

_To raise us up and round us out!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper_

_But when push comes to shove..._

Hic and Toothy suddenly burst in, hovering gleefully between Heather and Astrid, making both girls giggle at how ridiculous Hic looked hanging upside down on the Night Fury hatchling.

Hic:

_The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is..._

Gang:

_True...true..._

_True...true...tru-ue_

_Love!_

_True love!_

_Love...love...love...love...love..._

_True love!_

_Tru-ue..._

"Do you, Astrid Hofferson, take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to be your lawfully wedded...?" Fishlegs began in his best possible special-occasion voice. Astrid blinked a few times – she'd been caught up in the moment for a minute so she'd almost missed what her friend was saying.

"Wait, what?" she blurted out. Heather answered the question.

"We're practising for your wedding to Hiccup!" she grinned jokingly. Astrid made an aggressive start to protest angrily but before any sound could come out of her mouth, she gasped in pain and collapsed to the floor before anyone could react in time to catch her – as she did so her entire head of hair darkened from bright Nordic Blonde to ashen grey, slowly becoming darker. "Astrid!" Heather yelped, running over and helping her friend sit up – it took all of her self-restraint to stop herself from withdrawing her hand from Astrid's. "She's feverish...GRANDMA!" Heather screamed. "Get my grandmother!" she barked at the twins who instantly scarpered off as Heather tried to comfort Astrid who was breathing and sweating heavily. "Hang on, Astrid...I'm so sorry...I completely..."

"Heather, don't...don't worry..." Astrid muttered weakly but Heather felt terrible – she'd brought Astrid to her home for help but instead she'd gotten caught up with the others in trying to get Astrid to remember her past relationship with Hiccup.

"Shh," she hushed gently as an elderly woman pushed through the crowd.

"There is strange magic here," Elder Wren Wolfram murmured darkly as she walked over to her granddaughter and Astrid.

"Grandma," Heather greeted worriedly. Wren beckoned for Heather to bring Astrid to her so the raven-haired rock harvester complied, bringing Astrid slowly to her feet and offering her support as Wren examined her.

"Astrid...there is a wildfire in your heart, ignited by fear and fuelled by a past you can't remember," the elder explained. Astrid clutched her head as the visions of the boy and the Night Fury flashed across her eyes again. "If the flames are not doused, then they will consume you from the inside out and to an ashen form will you become," the elder added grievously.

"What? No..." Astrid panted, her heart searing in pain.

"But you can put it out, right, Grandma?" Heather asked desperately. Wren's eyes narrowed in regret.

"I'm sorry, Heather," she apologised sadly. "If it was the head again it would have been easy," she explained. "But...only an act of true love will reignite a burnt out heart and break the curse." Heather's pale green eyes narrowed but Astrid's lit up as she leant on her friend for support – she was losing the strength to even stand.

"True love?" Heather repeated.

"True love's kiss should do the trick," Snotlout snickered despite himself. "Always does in the stories."

"Heather..." Astrid whispered. "I...I need to get back to Eret..."

All of Heather's hopes for reuniting Hiccup with the girl she knew he cared more about than anything were dashed in that one sentence. There was simply nothing remaining in Astrid's memory that so much suggested to her that she and the boy were even more than just best friends...she loved Eret now and there was nothing Heather could do to change that. Astrid's heart knew what was best for her...Heather might as well follow it. If it would save her friend, then there was no other choice.

"Right," she nodded sadly, whistling Nix over before calling Hic and Toothy. Within moments the gang were speeding back across the crusted over ocean of the Archipelago and racing back to Berk.

"Let's go kiss Eret!" Hic hooted gleefully before making a face. "Who is this Eret?"

* * *

**You see, Heather? This is why you ****_don't_**** break out into a song-and-dance number when one of the main protagonists is in mortal danger, even if you're trying to make your OTP canon! It doesn't help them in the slightest. Also, the whole thing about Hiccup's power turning against him will become prominent in the next chapter - can't wait to post that one!**

**Well, thus ends the special ****_Ablaze_**** update! I'll see you guys next Wednesday with the next chapter...can't believe we're about two-thirds, maybe a bit more, through this. I've had a lot of fun writing this crossover and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it so far. Until Wednesday!**


	16. Hiccup Imprisoned

**Warning: The following chapter may contain high levels of angst and feels-inducing moments. The author will not accept responsibility for feels-related heart attacks or other related events. Readers are advised to continue at their own risk.**

**Okay, joking aside, this chapter gave ****_me_**** feels just by ****_writing_**** it! Also, this one contains a little bonus - hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Hiccup Imprisoned:**

Eret brought his Speed Stinger to a halt as he and the volunteers from Berk spotted the Dragon Island palace emerge from the fog of Helheim's Gate. No doubt the creation of this place was Hiccup's doing – the young man would have wanted a safe haven to hide after what had happened back on Berk – and Eret had no intention of bringing the young Hooligan chief to any harm. If Hiccup wanted to be left alone away from Berk, fine. It was Astrid that Eret was worried about – she hadn't been seen since she'd left to find Hiccup and if she was to be found anywhere, it would be here.

"Remember, we are here to look for Lady Astrid," Eret reminded his team. "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the chief. Do you understand?" Most of the volunteers nodded their understanding but the two Berserker cronies hung at the back of the group and instead shared a dark glance at each other. The group headed to the foot of the staircase that led up to the palace, ignoring what initially looked like a large bonfire at the bottom of the stairs...

Eret stumbled backwards a few metres at the fire flared and took the form of a monstrous dragon unlike any he'd seen throughout his many travels. Thinking quickly, he drew his sword and prepared to defend himself as some of the volunteers threw their own weapons in an attempt to fend off the beast...it only served to increase its anger. The Berserker duo tried firing some crossbow bolts into the creature's eyes but it instead knocked the pair of them back into a boulder. Shaking their heads clear, one of them had his attention caught by something behind the blazing dragon...something darting into the palace at the top of the stairs and closing the door behind them.

"The chief!" he cried, scrambling to his feet and ducking underneath the otherwise occupied flaming dragon's feet as he ran up the stairs, closely followed by his companion despite Eret's protests. Eret ran after them, ducking underneath the flaming beast's feet in an attempt to stop the two Berserkers from wreaking all kinds of havoc in the palace in front of them but the blazing dragon had other ideas, nearly incinerating Eret as he made a break for the stairs.

Meanwhile, inside the palace itself, Hiccup could hear that his defences had been breached. He had no choice left but to flee. Ignoring the stairs, the young chief kicked himself off the ground and into the air, beating his wings as hard as he physically could in a race to get to the skylight and to freedom. Hiccup was facing a problem, however, and it wasn't coming from the siege outside but rather his own internal siege – Hiccup's mounting terror was setting off lava flares all over the palace, closing up windows and blocking corridors as the liquid fire cooled and solidified into terrifying structures reminiscent of an angry wildfire.

"There he goes!" a shout sounded from below as Hiccup darted onto a ledge to avoid being singed by his own magic fire. Hiccup's eyes widened in fright as he spotted the two Berserkers in the entrance hall and he shot off towards the skylight again. He could hear Dagur's thugs thundering up the stairs almost right behind him...Hiccup was starting to wonder why he'd even built the dratted things in the first place – it wasn't as if _he_ needed them! His fight-or-flight instinct choosing flight, Hiccup shot into the top room of the palace and made a break for the skylight, the entire time fire closing in on every opening in the room. He was almost there – it was just past the chandelier...

"Come on, come on, come on...!" Hiccup stammered before he slammed head first into solid basalt, jagged and ugly as it closed up the skylight just as he reached it. "No, no, no, no, no! Please...no..." Hiccup begged fearfully. "No...oh, gods...please...open up..." he pleaded, slamming his fists against the ceiling when something frightening happened.

Until now, Hiccup had been able to control the enchanted fire in his palace freely and happily and although he'd come into contact with it multiple times it had never left so much as a mark. This time, as Hiccup rammed his palm against the searing hot ceiling of his palace, he quickly drew it away to see his hand burning pink and starting to blister...

"Ah..." Hiccup winced in both pain and fear – he was quickly losing control of everything. His emotions were spiralling all over the place, causing the fire around him to flicker and flare angrily and the lava veins to explode into waterfalls without a moment's notice. "Gods...help me..." Hiccup whispered.

"There he is!" a shout sounded from below. Hiccup instantly whirled around in midair and almost froze when he saw the two Berserkers beneath him. Terrified beyond words, the young chief backed up as far as he could against the ceiling and held up his hands defensively.

"No...please..." he whimpered but the men below weren't listening to him. Hiccup's sharp eyes, enhanced by his dragon side, were caught by the movement of one of the Berserkers lifting a crossbow – the man fired a bolt straight at Hiccup who nimbly shot out of the way before the bolt embedded itself into the rock right behind where his head had been. More bolts were fired in rapid succession and Hiccup was forced to a lower altitude – as he flew lower, his vulnerability increased. Hiccup thought quickly – maybe he could escape through another room? There had to be a window somewhere that he could use! Hiccup darted for the door, desperate to get away from everything as quickly as possible...

But he was so focused on escaping that he hadn't noticed that one of the Berserkers was carrying a bola cannon.

Hiccup cried out in pain and shock as the rope wrapped itself tightly around his tail and right leg, throwing him off balanced and weighing him down, sending him crashing to the floor. Grunting at the impact, Hiccup quickly switched his left leg to an ice pick attachment and used it as a knife to cut the rope – kicking the bola cannon off his right leg and tail, Hiccup made a running start and tried to jump into the air again but something felt wrong. His balance was completely off and Hiccup instantly tumbled to the floor again. Checking his tail, Hiccup inhaled sharply when he saw what had happened to his tail – just like when he'd first met Toothless all those years ago, the left tail fin had been torn off..the fin itself lay a few feet away, tangled in the rope of the bola cannon.

Hiccup felt his fear turn into anger as his fight-or-flight instincts switched to fight. Rising to his feet and ignoring the pain coming from the tip of his tail, the young Viking-dragon hybrid sorcerer glared angrily at the Berserkers.

"So that Lizard Man is deciding to pick a fight after all?" one of them smirked. "He's got the same angry look as that dragon of his," he added, raising his crossbow but before he could fire a bolt, Hiccup shot his hands forward with lightning speed, letting loose a bright blue fireball that prevented the man from making a move of attack and instead sending him into a shocked retreat.

"Stay away!" Hiccup roared. It was the same for the other thug and Hiccup kept his hands raised threateningly the entire time, daring his assailants to make a move. This wasn't like at the coronation when he'd accidentally sent a fireball in Dagur's direction.

Hiccup heard himself hiss furiously as his eyes narrowed into slits.

Meanwhile, outside, Eret and the rest of the volunteers were still battling the blazing dragon. In a last-ditch attempt to get past the beast, Eret swung his sword at the creature's leg, severing it from the rest of its flaming form and sending it flaring into an uncontrollable wildfire as Eret began running up the stairs. The beast threw one last stream of fire which knocked the young man to his feet but Eret was more resilient than the beast expected and quickly recovered. A shockwave was sent down the stairs from the palace and Eret instantly urged everyone to press forward – there was a serious commotion happening inside that building and it was threatening everyone.

Back inside, Hiccup was crouched almost like an animal as he kept one eye trained on either Berserker thug. He was going to make Dagur regret that he'd ever sent these two after him. The young chief could no longer fly but his wings were still spread and twitching angrily whilst his heavily damaged tail swished dangerously against the flickering floor of the palace. Hiccup was no longer feeling the heat of the fire on his skin – he could feel it running through his blood, fuelling his anger towards his attackers as well as his instinct to survive. If that meant fighting, so be it. He wasn't just some frightened boy hiding anymore – he _was_ a dragon. He wasn't one to be messed with.

One of the Berserkers finally decided to make a move and raised his crossbow, taking aim but Hiccup moved too quickly. The young man growled and sent a mass of sharp semi-molten granite that pinned the man to the wall – for extra measure to make sure he didn't try anything whilst his back was turned, Hiccup sent another spike that flickered with fire creeping slowly towards the man's neck.

Hiccup heard the other Berserker thug moving behind him and, keeping one hand in the direction of the pinned crony, turned his attention to him, blasting a few warning shots which the guy somersaulted out of the way of.

"Stay back," Hiccup growled, but his voice didn't sound like his own. He barely took any notice, but his voice had gone from nasally and dry-toned to gravelly and dark. The other thug leapt to his feet, not taking heed to Hiccup's warning and prepared to fire. Tired of giving ignored warnings, Hiccup swiped his hand upwards and threw a bright blue fireball at the Berserker, knocking his crossbow out of his hands. The man made a run to grab it but Hiccup blocked his way with a stream of fire so instead he made a break to escape but Hiccup was through with running around and set off another blast of fire, forcing the man towards a nearby window...a window that overlooked a cliff that was a straight five hundred metre drop into a blazing landscape below.

Moments later, Eret and the rest of the volunteers stumbled into the room. Eret was horrified at the sight he saw – Hiccup, the poised and respected young Chief of Berk, was about to murder two men: one by impaling a burning spike through his neck and the other by forcing him to fall to his death. There was something else about the young man. Hiccup had become animalistic, almost feral and there were growls coming from him that sounded exactly like a dragon. In the reflective surface of a nearby granite wall, Eret spotted one more thing – Hiccup's eyes had turned narrow and angry by no longer had irises – instead, they had slits for pupils and had turned completely yellow-green.

Dragon eyes. Hiccup was losing control.

"Chief Hiccup!" Eret shouted desperately above the roar of the flames. Hiccup twitched at the sound of his name – Eret knew he had to get through to the guy. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" he begged. Hiccup turned his head around to face him, peering over his wings for a split second before he staggered and paused in his movements. His eyes blinked a few times and reverted to their human state with forest-green irises in the midst of a terrified circle of whiteness. Hiccup's wings lowered and his tail stopped swishing around so much as his stance straightened and he returned to his senses.

Hiccup stood frozen in fear. He'd lost it...he'd completely lost all control over his powers. He'd become a monster...a monster that had been on the verge of killing two men. It didn't matter that it had been in self-defence. Hiccup had taken it too far and he knew it. Slowly, he lowered his hands and let the fires around him calm down, although everything was still flickering dangerously. In his stunned terror, Hiccup took his attention off the two Berserker thugs...

One of which still had his crossbow in hand.

Eager to follow his orders, the man raised the crossbow and pointed it directly at Hiccup...it was time to end this heat-wave...

"NO!" Eret yelled, rushing forward and pushing the crossbow upwards just as the Berserker fired the bolt. The bolt shot through the air and hit something but it wasn't Hiccup...it was the chandelier he'd created when he'd first built the Dragon Island palace.

Hiccup picked up the sound of metal slicing through the thin rock above him and yelped in fear as he saw the chandelier start to fall...he was standing right underneath it. Dragon instincts taking over again, Hiccup stumbled slightly as he began legging it away from the falling chandelier, trying to take flight and forgetting that he no longer could. The debris of the shattering chandelier as it hit the floor behind him caught Hiccup's tail and sent him spiralling to the ground where he blacked out.

/\

Hiccup groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying down on a hard bed with a pillow under his head...speaking of which, he felt as if he'd had an axe through his head because it was splitting like no man's business. Slowly, Hiccup swung his legs over the edge of the bed – where he was he had no idea at that specific moment but as soon as his vision cleared and his head stopped swimming, Hiccup was startled to recognise his surroundings...he was in Berk Prison. There was an orange glow filling the air and Hiccup could see the heat haze causing the air around him to shimmer – the brightest glow was coming from the barred window nearby.

Hiccup sprung to his feet and dashed towards to window to check what was going on but was suddenly stopped in his tracks by something pulling his arms backwards and preventing him from moving any further forward. Hiccup suddenly realised that he was unable to move his fingers – they were clamped together by something...that 'something' was a pair of iron shackles that encased both of his hands in solid iron and chained to the floor, only allowing him a maximum of two metres movements in any direction. The young man could only stare at them for a moment, dumbfounded at his situation...the Chief of Berk was being held captive in his own island's jail...on his own island...

Hiccup rearranged himself so that he could get as close to the window. Once he'd leant as far over to the window as his chained hands would allow him, Hiccup was finally able to see what he'd brought on Berk and to say he was horrified would still be an understatement. The forest outside was a burning haze of barely under control fires and the entire island was covered in an orange haze. It was as if the Realm of the Unworthy Dead, Hel itself, had been unleashed into Midgard...and all because Hiccup had lost control of his powers for a brief amount of time.

"Oh, gods...what have I done?" Hiccup whispered fearfully, his ears flattening against his head and his wings twitching in terror at the sight of what he had brought upon his own home. His attention was brought back to the cell when he heard the door open – spinning around, Hiccup's eyes narrowed in a mixture of anger and fear when he saw Eret enter the cell. "Why did you bring me back here?" he demanded.

"I couldn't just let them kill you, my Lord," Eret explained calmly. _The idiot_, Hiccup thought. _Bringing me back here's only to going to make matters worse!_

"But I'm a danger to Berk!" he protested in frustration. An idea struck him – Astrid must have come back to Berk by now. She was the Chief's Right Hand and therefore the one in charge when she was around in Hiccup was unable to lead for whatever reason and right now seemed like a good reason to him. She'd seen him and how powerful his powers truly were – she knew how dangerous he could be at the slightest change of emotion. She'd understand if he told her that he had to leave Berk and get as far away from the Archipelago as possible. "Get Astrid," Hiccup ordered. Eret's face, calm but expressionless, gave away the slightest hint of worry.

"I'm afraid that Lady Astrid has not returned..." he grimaced. Hiccup inhaled sharply at the news...Astrid was still out there? He suddenly remembered – after he'd practically screamed at her that he couldn't lift the heat-wave, he'd turned around to see her crouched on the floor gasping in pain. She'd said she was fine but of course that was what Astrid would say...Hiccup knew otherwise. He'd struck her again. Where, he wasn't entirely sure but there was no question that Astrid was somewhere out on the crusted over Archipelago with a cursed fire inside her. He also remembered that Heather was with her and could only pray that she could get Astrid to her island to be healed as soon as possible as he gazed back out of the window.

"Astrid..." he whispered without thinking, his heart aching to see her...to tell her that he was sorry for everything...and to tell her the truth. Hiccup knew that after everything Astrid deserved to know what had happened and why her closest human friend had suddenly shut himself away from her. Most of all, he wanted to tell her how he felt...even if she saw Eret as her true love, Hiccup wanted to tell Astrid why he'd been trying so hard to protect her from himself...but that might make her hate him...

"Chief Hiccup..." Eret muttered. Hiccup turned back sadly to face him. "If you could just stop this heat-wave...douse this inferno...bring back winter...please?" he begged. Hiccup felt tears sting his eyes as he sunk back down onto the cell bed.

"Don't any of you guys get it?" he wept, unable to stop the tears as he looked Eret in the eye. "I can't! I can't control _any_ of this!" he explained sorrowfully, tears streaking down his face and catching on his scales. "You _have_ to tell them to let me go!" he pleaded. Eret looked sadly at the man as he turned to leave the cell.

"I'll do what I can," he promised, exiting the cell and vanishing down the corridor with his guards. Hiccup watched after them for a few moments before glancing down at his encased hands – it was almost as if he had the gloves back on but far worse. He was trapped, not only in a room alone but within himself, unable to free himself from the curse the island had placed him under years ago. He knew that Toothless was a part of him but he never wanted that – it wasn't the same as having Toothless beside him...having the Night Fury comfort him in times when he needed it. And to add to everything, Astrid was missing and all because Hiccup had been unable to keep her safe from the monster he'd become.

"Astrid..." Hiccup whispered.

_Oh, gods. Why did this happen?_

_How did it come to be this way?_

_They said "Be strong"...and yet I couldn't be._

_Though you were there for me_

_I turned away!_

_I only wanted to protect you_

_And keep you safe_

_From what I have become..._

Hiccup sniffed as a tear fell from his check and sizzled as it came into contact with the rapidly heating-up metal that made up his shackles. Hiccup knew he had to get away from Berk, even if it meant he never saw Astrid again...even if he never got a proper chance to say goodbye. Instead, he whispered an answer to the question she'd asked him every time she'd knocked on his door for four years after the incident.

_Of course I want to fly the dragons..._

Sorrow and regret filled Hiccup's heart as he felt his palms heat up and he saw the shackles begin to glow red.

* * *

_**Do You Want to Fly the Dragons**_** reprise! I know that quite a few fans of _Frozen_ wanted a reprise of _Do You Want to Build a Snowman_ in the movie so I decided to write a little reprise here.**

**Well, as of this chapter we are now exactly four-fifths of the way through _Ablaze_. I must say, I haven't had this much fun writing a story in a while - I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it so far and continue to do so as we get closer to the finale. See you guys on Sunday with the next update!**


	17. Treason

**Treason**

Heather was pushing Nix to her very limit of speed as they shot back across the crusted over ocean towards Berk. The woman could feel Astrid getting more feverish with every passing minute and she could hear that the girl was gasping for breath. Hic was racing as fast as he could on Toothy alongside the Changewing as Heather urged her to keep going.

"Come on, girl – faster!" Heather pleaded as Astrid slumped onto her shoulder behind her – the girl was getting weaker by the second and her once Nordic Blonde hair was streaked with ash black and grey all over her head. The ocean suddenly erupted with geysers and lava spouts in front of them, forcing the group to split – Hic and Toothy shot towards some outcrops which was the long way round to Berk but as long as he knew what he was doing on that dragon of his, Heather trusted the kid to stay alive.

"I'll see you guys in the Great Hall!" he shouted.

"Stay out of trouble, Hic!" Heather yelled back.

"I will!" the boy called as he vanished behind an outcrop.

A screech immediately after informed Heather that Hic hadn't been looking where he was going and had most likely run into some Fireworms.

Heather weaved Nix expertly through the lava spouts and geysers which collided in masses of steam, soaking the two women through as they neared Berk which was more ablaze than ever before now. Nix was tiring quickly after flying at full pelt across the entire Archipelago so Heather landed her the moment they reached the docks before helping Astrid off the dragon and hoisting her onto her own back, carrying her piggy-back style towards the Great Hall.

"H...Heather?" Astrid whispered weakly on her friend's back. "Are...are you gonna be okay?" she asked quietly. Heather smiled gently.

"Don't worry about me," she reassured. "Let's get you fixed up first."

"But..."

"I said don't worry," Heather repeated. She heard a cry coming from the direction of the Great Hall.

"It's Astrid!" someone shouted. It was Spitelout – Snotlout's father. He came running down the steps, closely followed by Gobber. Heather began panting as she carried Astrid halfway up the stairs to the large hall. As she met the two men, she handed the weakened Astrid over as Gobber took her in his arms almost like a baby.

"Get her as cool as you possibly can," Heather instructed. "And find Eret, Son of Eret immediately."

"Thank you, Heather," Gobber nodded gratefully, carrying Astrid up the stairs towards the Great Hall, closely followed by Spitelout. Heather stayed put as she watched after her friend and Nix joined her on the stairs.

"Make sure she's safe!" she called up as the doors to the hall closed and Astrid was brought inside. Heather stood still for a moment before it dawned on her that she'd failed to help. It had been her overdoing the potency of the potion that had saved Astrid's life that had destroyed the relationship between her and Hiccup...at the same time possibly wrecking the one chance Hiccup might have had at getting his curse under control properly. No matter what Astrid was remembering (she'd told Heather about the visions she'd been having since Hiccup set fire to her heart on the way to Berk), Heather could see that she was convinced that Eret was her true love and the way to save her. There was no point in trying to convince her otherwise. There was no place on Berk for Heather...never had been.

"Come on, Nix," the raven-haired woman muttered sadly. "Let's go."

With that, she mounted her Changewing and began flying away from the Great Hall...away from Berk...away from her friend. Nix crooned sadly but allowed her rider to fly her away from the burning island.

/\

In the Great Hall, Eret was holding a meeting with the tribe leaders including the Chiefs of the Meatheads, the Bog Burglars and of course Dagur and Bola who hadn't left her brother's side. They'd been discussing what their next move should be now that Hiccup was locked away in Berk Prison but Eret's mind had been on nothing but Astrid all evening. She was still missing from Berk and they had failed to find her on the expedition to Helheim's Gate.

"I'm going out again to look for Lady Astrid," Eret announced, grabbing his sword from the centre table before Elsa, Chief of the Bog Burglars grabbed his arm.

"You can't go out there again! Not with conditions like this!" she protested. Eret wheeled around with determination in his brown eyes.

"If something happens to her, I'll never...!" he began arguing but the Meathead Chief cut across.

"If _anything_ happens to Astrid the Swift, you are _all_ Berk has left!" Kristoff pointed out. Eret froze in his tracks and paused in thought – had the village truly come to rely on him that much? Astrid had left him in charge in her absence but would that mean that the Hooligan tribe would look to him now that their Chief had fallen out of favour in their eyes and the Second in Command was missing?

"Eret, Son of Eret!" someone called from the back of the hall as the door opened and slammed shut again, revealing Gobber and Spitelout – Spitelout had been the one to call Eret's name. Eret ran over when he saw that Gobber was cradling something in his arms...or rather, someone.

"Here he is, lass," Gobber muttered to the figure that lay limp and weak in his arms, gently letting it down. It was a young woman wearing loose clothing similar to that of a rock harvester with hair that was streaked blonde, dark grey and even black. Her eyes were storm-blue but dim and weak, her eyelids drooping heavily. It took a while but Eret eventually recognised the woman as his fiancée – Astrid Hofferson.

"Astrid!" he cried, running over as Astrid half collapsed into his arms. Everyone else gathered around in shock as they saw what had become of the village's Second in Command. The Astrid that had left Berk had been determined and full of life and strength – the one that had returned was severely weakened and looked almost sick. Eret nearly recoiled when he felt how feverish she was. "Astrid...you're burning up!" he exclaimed. Astrid's eyes fluttered open with a small struggle as her gaze met Eret's – relief was instantly splashed across her face.

"Eret, you have to kiss me!" she cried weakly with her voice full of desperation. Eret was stunned.

"What?" he blinked. Astrid grabbed a hold of his tunic and tried to pull herself to a proper standing position but her strength was leaving her quickly.

"Now!" she begged, trying to kiss the man but unable to pull herself up.

"Slow down!" Eret comforted gently. Gobber nodded at the others and began ushering them out of the hall.

"We'll give you two some privacy," the man offered. "Alright, people – to the stables. Coolest place apart from here – let's go." With that, everyone left the Great Hall and closed the door, leaving Astrid and Eret alone together. Astrid stumbled as her legs lost the strength to stand and Eret's hold on her tightened as he tried to help her stay upright.

"What happened out there?" he asked worriedly. Astrid didn't hesitate in her answer.

"H...Hiccup struck me with his powers," she replied. Eret gasped – what? Hiccup?

"But...you said he'd never hurt you!" he exclaimed in horror.

"I was wrong...AH!" Astrid yelped as her heart seared in pain. She crumpled as the fire inside her flared but luckily Eret caught her before she could fall. He picked her up and carried her over to the throne by the table. He placed her down gently and let Astrid get comfortable before kneeling down beside her whilst she lay back in the great chair, weakened beyond imagination.

"What did he do to you?" Eret asked softly, gently taking Astrid's hand as she placed it on the arm of the chair and her head fell against the back limply.

"He set fire to my heart..." Astrid explained weakly, her voice getting quieter with each sentence. Eret could tell that she was fading fast...she didn't have much time left. "And...only an act of true love can save me," she added. Eret blinked a few times as his warm brown eyes lit up in understanding.

"A true love's kiss," he realised. Astrid smiled and nodded slightly in confirmation so Eret knelt up a little higher so that he could take Astrid's chin gently in his hand. Carefully and softly, he lifted Astrid's head and brought it closer to him. With a warm smile, Astrid closed her storm-blue eyes and pursed her lips ever so slightly, ready for her kiss. Eret had to admit, even in her weakened state, Astrid still looked beautiful. The way her hair, even blackened and grey from the fire burning her from the inside, framed her round face was attractive in its own rugged way and her face itself was a dangerous beauty in itself, despite how tired it looked...

It was a shame no one else would ever be able to appreciate it.

"Oh, Astrid," Eret smirked coldly, his eyes losing their warm glow and turning steely. Astrid opened her own eyes in confusion when her true love's kiss didn't come and her confusion only mounted when she saw the icy look the man in front of her was wearing. "If only there was someone out there who loved you," Eret added cruelly, letting go of Astrid's chin and letting her flop back into the chair. Stunned in shock, Astrid pulled herself upright as Eret struck a flint against a torch on the wall nearby, lighting it before he brought the torch over to the main table.

"But...you...you said you did," she protested faintly. Eret pulled a contraption that flung the ceiling windows open, letting gusts of hot air into the Great Hall and causing Astrid to squirm in discomfort – the heat caused the fire inside her to spread even faster. What was Eret doing? Didn't he realise that this would kill her?

"As thirteenth in line to my own tribe I knew I was going to have to marry into the throne of a tribe somewhere," Eret explained coldly as he brought the torch over to the main table. Astrid reached out, seeing what he was about to do but she was powerless to do anything as Eret threw the torch into the centre of the table, lighting the main fire of the Great Hall.

"Eret! S...stop!" Astrid cried weakly.

"As the leading family, someone from the Haddock family would have been preferable," Eret continued, ignoring Astrid's protests. "But seeing as Hiccup was the only child I had to look elsewhere. Besides, it wasn't like _anyone_ was _ever_ going to get anywhere with that wimp..." Astrid's desperation and confusion suddenly switched to anger.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hiccup that!" she hissed defensively. Eret ignored her.

"But _you_ on the other hand?" he chuckled darkly. "After a little 'accident' five years ago it seemed that you changed so much and became so desperate to be loved that you were willing to marry me just like that!" he smirked in equal dark, mocking disbelief, lighting more torches in the Great Hall and increasing the temperature even further. Astrid felt her confusion disappear and anger take over – Eret had double crossed her...lied to her...all for the sake of power. And to top it off, he was insulting her _and_ Hiccup. Somehow, she was riled up more by that than the insults thrown at her.

"Stop it...! You...you mud elf!" she spat angrily, trying to run at him to attack but instead falling out of the chair as her legs failed her. Eret still wasn't finished.

"After our marriage, I figured that I'd have to..._stage_ a little 'accident' of my own for Hiccup the 'Useless'," he snickered cruelly. Astrid tried to stand up but she was too weak to move, let alone punch the guy. How _dare_ he call Hiccup 'useless'? "But then he went and doomed himself and _you_ were stupid enough to go after him!" Eret laughed mockingly, smirking down at the angry yet half-dead Astrid on the ground as he walked over. "All that's left to do now is...kill Hiccup and bring back winter," he sniggered.

"Y...you are _no_ match for Hiccup! Not for what he's become..." Astrid growled as she leant on her elbows. Eret knelt down and took her chin roughly in his hand.

"Nope," he contradicted smugly. "_You_ are no match for what Hiccup's become," he corrected, equally mockingly as Astrid tore her head from his hand. "_I_, on the other hand, am the hero that will save Berk and the rest of the Archipelago from destruction," he smirked, standing up and walking over to the door of the Great Hall. In her anger, Astrid summoned the strength to stand up as she leant on the nearest chair, glaring daggers at the man she'd thought had loved her.

"You will _not_ get away with this, you half-troll..." she hissed. Eret paused at the door and shrugged casually.

"I already have," he pointed out darkly. Astrid let out a weak cry and threw herself forward but the door closed as she fell to the floor. She scrambled forward and tried to push the door back open but something had bolted it shut from the outside. Even if she'd been strong enough, Astrid was trapped in the Great Hall which now felt like a furnace...and the fire in her heart was now starting to burn out of control.

"AH!" Astrid screeched, clutching her head as the visions began flashing across her eyes again. This time they were sharper than ever and Astrid knew what they were...memories of what really happened.

_Hiccup was standing at the top of the ledge next to Toothless. He was going to show Astrid something..._

"They were illusions at first..." Astrid realised, her voice cracking as it became painful to speak. She remembered how Hiccup and Toothless had developed the act that made it appear that Hiccup had powers...it was just a game...Astrid had roped Hiccup into teaching her.

_Toothless screeched as he slipped from the ledge, pulling Hiccup with him._

_"__Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. She'd run up to look over the ledge, ignoring Hiccup's protests..._

_In his panic, he set off a piece of magic that had struck her in the head..._

Astrid yelled in pain again as a new set of images began flying across her vision. They were different...they were from before the accident...they were from the year before...when Hiccup had first trained the dragons...

_Astrid was running...she'd just found Hiccup with a Night Fury...her feet left the ground...she was screaming._

_Hiccup persuaded her to come for a ride on the dragon...he called it Toothless. Astrid reluctantly agreed._

_After a few minutes of terrifying flying, Toothless smoothed out into a gentler ride. Astrid calmed down and could see what Hiccup could do and where his skills truly lay._

_They'd discovered the Dragon's Nest. Astrid wanted to tell Stoick but Hiccup refused, unwilling to put his best friend's life on the line. Overcome with admiration for the boy's determination, Astrid paused..._

"What...?" Astrid stammered. But...she'd never...had she?

_Astrid stood with Hiccup the day Toothless was chained and forced to show the tribe the way through Helheim's Gate. She felt something for the boy..._

"I...I..."

_The battle raged. Hiccup and Toothless eventually took on the Red Death alone. After the battle, Hiccup was taken back to Berk where his left leg was replaced with a spring-loaded prosthetic. Two weeks later, once he'd woken up, Astrid walked up to him. She punched him as a punishment for scaring her..._

"I...he..." Astrid whispered weakly. She remembered. Hiccup had liked her ever since they were little. She'd initially ignored him because she thought he wasn't a real Viking. She'd gotten angry at him for beating her in Dragon Training...but then he showed her the truth. He showed her what dragons were really like. Her attitude to everything...dragons, and even Hiccup himself...changed. She'd helped him in the following year and they'd gotten closer and closer...

Astrid's heart flared again and she collapsed in pain on the floor of the Great Hall.

/\

"It's getting hotter by the minute!" Dagur exclaimed angrily in the stables. He hated it in there among all the dragons but it was better than outside. "If we don't do something soon we'll all burn to death!" His rantings were interrupted by someone entering the stables. It was Eret – his face was one of pure shock and sorrow. "Oh, what is it now, Lover Boy?" Dagur spat angrily. Eret's expression didn't change.

"Lady Astrid the Swift is...dead," he explained weakly. He staggered down to the others who all gasped in shock at the news. Astrid? The greatest warrior Berk had ever known? The Second in Command of Berk and the Chief's Right Hand? Dead? How was that even possible?

"What happened?" Elsa asked as Eret sunk onto a barrel.

"She was killed..." Eret began, pausing for a moment as if he was almost unable to say the next part of the sentence. "By Chief Hiccup..."

"What?!" Anna exclaimed in horror next to her sister.

"Her own chief?" Kristoff questioned.

"Her...childhood friend?" Dagur frowned – he had to admit, even he was shocked. Hiccup may have turned into a dangerous being but he had never struck Dagur as someone who would kill a person he'd been so close to when they were younger. Eret nodded sadly.

"At least we were able to say our wedding vows..." he wept. "Before she...died in my arms..." he sobbed. The others knew what this meant – if Eret had married Astrid he was now part of the Second in Command family on Berk and it fell to him to lead the village.

"There can be no doubt," Dagur decided. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is a monster and we are all in great danger!" There was no arguing with the man this time. There was no redemption from something like this.

"Eret, Son of Eret, Berk looks to you," Hans of the Hysterics said sadly. Eret looked up and took a deep breath.

"Very well. With a heavy heart, I find Chief Hiccup the Wise of Berk guilty of treason and sentence him to death."

* * *

**Bonus Blooper:**

Astrid: You won't get away with this!

Eret: Oh? I already have.

Ruffnut: (off-screen) Aww! But you were so perfect!

* * *

**Wrong story, Ruffnut! Well, everyone knew this was coming...sorry, Eret! Hate to make you the bad guy! Next time I feature you in a story, you'll get to be a good guy! Maybe...depends what the story is.**

**And so, we begin the climax of the story! The next chapter may or may not be incredibly ridden with feels-provoking events so I'll give you an advanced warning. See you guys next Wednesday!**

**P.S.: To those of you who are keeping up with ****_How to Twist a Dragon's Tail_****, it is temporarily on hiatus so that I can write some more material - I've caught up with the chapters I've already written for that one. However, if possible, I may have something else up for Saturday instead if I can get it done. See ya!**


	18. An Act of True Love

**FEELS ALERT! FEELS ALERT! FEELS ALERT!**

**Update's a day early because I'm insanely busy tomorrow until late. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**An Act of True Love**

Hiccup was straining as hard as he could in an attempt to release himself from the cell but the shackles were stronger than he'd originally anticipated. He heard voices coming from outside the prison – Eret and his guards were returning but Hiccup had already checked and most of the locks were melting under the heat his fear was generating, sealing the doors shut. Hiccup yanked even hard at the chains, feeling his palms heat up even further – the fire was starting to rage even faster outside, creating a whirlwind of flame not dissimilar to the one Hiccup had set off back at his palace when Astrid had tried to ask him to stop the heat-wave, except this one was far stronger and terrifying. Hiccup had limited time left.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he muttered, pulling at the chains when he heard the voices again.

"He's dangerous – move quickly and with resolve," a guard muttered just loud enough for Hiccup's dragon hearing to pick up. Without realising it, Hiccup's terror mounted as he realised that they planned to kill him. In a surge of fear, his hands heated up enough to produce two Night Fury fireballs which exploded through the shackles and ricocheted off the walls, setting the ceiling beams on fire and sending them crashing down just as the guards managed to force the prison entrance open.

Once everything was cleared, Eret rushed forward and forced his way into Hiccup's cell, his hand poised on the hilt of his sword as he shielded his face against a blast of heat. Lowering his arm, he scowled when he saw the large hole that had been blasted into the wall and the two iron glove shackles in pieces on the floor, glowing red-hot. Hiccup had escaped and was now running riot in the fire storm outside.

/\

Out on the crusted over ocean, Heather was flying Nix without even taking any notice of where she was going. Her gaze was down on her hands placed on the harness of the Changewing rather than ahead of her. Nix could sense her friend's sorrow and, after having flown a fair distance from Berk, was now tired of it. Heather was _not_ one to feel sorry for herself. Nix came to an abrupt halt and landed. Heather sighed and barely batted an eyelid as Nix grunted.

"What is it, girl?" she huffed. Nix snapped in frustration and began to turn around which caught Heather's attention. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" the young woman asked in confusion, bringing Nix to a halt. The green and purple Changewing grunted and snorted a few more times but Heather simply began to dismount and gave her friend a deadpan look. "You know I don't understand you when you talk like that," she said plainly, starting to walk away.

Nix had had enough. She shot in front of Heather at lightning speed and lifted her onto her snout, starting to walk back towards Berk.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Heather shrieked. Nix obliged roughly, slamming Heather down on the ground. _Now_ she had her attention. The Changewing roared straight at her rider's face and Heather clearly got the message this time. "No, Nix!" she snapped. "We're not going back." Nix grunted as if to say _Why not_? "Astrid has a new true love now, okay? And she's with him," Heather spat. Nix made a face that said '_Really? Do you honestly think that?_'.

Heather huffed and was about to start walking again when a blast of hot air seared the back of her neck. This wasn't a normal gust of hot wind – this was a ferocious burning heat that was almost like an invisible fire...

And it was coming from the direction of Berk.

"What the...?" Heather gasped, turning around. She froze in horror for a moment when she saw Berk itself – it was encased in a tornado of fire with volcanic eruptions exploding all around it, the resulting ash cloud expanding further across the crusted over ocean. Heather was stunned silent in terror – Hiccup _had_ to be back on Berk for things to have gotten that bad there...but what was he even doing back there? And to top everything off, Astrid was there...

They were both in trouble.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Heather yelled, yanking her hood onto her head and pulling her mask up as she sprinted across the landscape, Nix racing to keep up before the young rock harvester leapt onto the Changewing's back as they began to race back towards the flaming inferno that the Isle of Berk had become.

/\

Astrid lay gasping for breath on the floor of the Great Hall. Her head was splitting and her heart was burning fiercely – the young woman had lost the strength to stand. One hand was clasped to her chest and the other rested limply on the roasting floor. Astrid's hair was now completely black, without a trace of her previous sun-blonde hair, and her eyes were losing their spark rapidly...the girl knew she was lost.

"Hi...ccup..." Astrid whispered faintly. "I...I'm sorry..." she apologised. She felt as if she'd failed him – she'd failed to be there for him when he'd first gotten stuck with the curse...she'd failed to help him when his secret had been revealed...and she'd failed to help him bring everything under control. Astrid let out a small gasp when she heard something scratching away at the door outside – something was trying to get into the Great Hall. "Help..." she whimpered.

The door opened the tiniest of cracks and Astrid was initially confused when she saw no one come in...at least, until someone _fell_ in.

"Whoa...whoa...WHOA! OOFF!" a small boy with a wooden helmet with the horns made from the prongs of a pickaxe grunted as he thumped onto the floor. A tiny black scaled face hovered in the air above him. "You were _supposed_ to catch me, you _useless _reptile!"

"Hic? Toothy?" Astrid gasped when she recognised the pair. Hic shot to his feet and ran over when he saw her.

"Astrid!" he exclaimed before darting his eyes around. He whistled for Toothy and leapt onto the Night Fury hatchling's back before darting around the Great Hall, extinguishing the torches and closing the windows against the searing heat outside. Eventually he got round to extinguishing the large fire in the centre of the room although it took some work especially on Toothy's part. Astrid couldn't help but worry about the kid as he shot like a little dervish around the room.

"Hic...stop! You'll get burnt!" she warned faintly but Hic was already done. Without the fires, the temperature in the Great Hall dropped slightly but it still felt like a sauna. Hic jumped off Toothy and jogged over to Astrid, helping her into a kneeling position.

"Miss Viking, what's going on?" he asked innocently. "Where's Eret? What happened to your kiss?" Astrid snorted scornfully at the mention of Eret.

"I was wrong about Eret..." she spat hatefully. "It...it wasn't true love." Hic's forest-green eyes widened in horror. Astrid had been betrayed?

"But we flew all this way!" he protested. Toothy cooed pitifully next to him as Astrid leant on her hands, her arms shaking from the effort. Hic and Toothy stepped in as her arms gave out and helped her into a nearby chair where she flopped like a doll again.

"Hic...you can't stay here..." Astrid cautioned fearfully. "Berk's too hot to be safe...you'll...you'll burn to death!"

"No!" Hic snapped back, scrambling up onto the arm of the chair whilst Toothy nestled onto Astrid's lap. Out of habit and for self-comfort, she placed a weak hand on his back and scratched him gently between his shoulder blades. "I am _not_ leaving until we find some other act of true love to save you!" He paused, fiddling with the hem of his already singed tunic. "So...uh...got any ideas?" Astrid sighed sadly.

"I'm not even sure if I know what love is...I don't remember ever feeling it..." she replied, close to tears but too weak to cry. Hic knelt up and hugged Astrid's free arm the way a young son would hug his mother's arm.

"Don't worry – I know what it is," he smiled in his usual innocent way. "Love is...well, I'd say it's putting the needs of someone else before yours," he explained. "You know, like how Hiccup locked himself away after he got cursed to make sure he didn't hurt you again and gave up his own happiness to keep you safe." Astrid blinked a few times to make sure she'd heard properly. Hiccup had hidden himself away for five years...out of love? Not just because he wanted to keep his new dangerous abilities a secret?

"Hiccup...loves me?" she repeated. Hic stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow...Heather _really_ overdid that potion, didn't she?" he remarked. Astrid suddenly yelped in pain and clutched her head as another set of images flashed across her vision.

_Astrid punched Hiccup._

_"__That's for kidnapping me."_

_She kissed him._

_"__That's for...everything else."_

_Hiccup glared at her for punching him after he'd woken up after the battle with the Red Death._

_"__Is it always gonna be this way? Because..."_

_Astrid kissed him again._

_"__I could get used to it."_

_Astrid handed Hiccup a mug of yaknog – not her finest culinary creation but Hiccup didn't appear to care._

_"__Thank you, mi' lady."_

_Astrid jogged out of the forge._

_"__You're amazing!"_

_Astrid walked over to Hiccup in the Great Hall during the Snoggletog feast. She could tell how sad he was that his dragon wasn't in the hall with the others so she did her best to comfort him._

_"__You really did a wonderful thing! Thank you."_

_She kissed him again._

"Ah!" Astrid gasped as she came back to the present. Her head swam and her heart fluttered...those were memories...real ones. They had to be. They felt more real than anything Astrid had thought she'd remembered for the last five years. All this time she'd protested that she and Hiccup had never been more than friends...that she'd never kissed him..

Well, that had clearly been a lie.

"I...I loved him..." Astrid stuttered, the briefest of smiles crossing her face. Hic's face also lit up joyfully but the moment was cut short when a window flew open and a blast of hot air swept into the hall. Hic yelped and Astrid gasped in pain as the sudden rush of heat caused her heart to flare again.

"Don't worry! I got it! I got it!" Hic cried, jumping onto Toothy and flying over to get the window shut again. He managed to pull one shutter closed but struggled to grab onto the second one. "Don't worry, Astrid – we're gonna get through..." he stopped when he spotted something in the distance. "Hold up...Hey, you got a telescope?" Conveniently, Astrid still had one strapped to her belt – she'd just never used it. Toothy grabbed it and shot back over to Hic who promptly took the thing out of the dragon's mouth before looking through it. "I'm getting something here...OH!" he yelped gleefully when he spotted what was moving across the crusted over ocean. The green flash was a dead giveaway. "It's Heather and Nix! They're coming back this way!"

Astrid sat up slightly in interest. Heather was coming back?

"They...they are?" she blinked. Hic nodded, still squinting through the telescope.

"Whoa...she's _really_ moving fast," he remarked. "I guess she thought you and Hiccup are too 'meant for each other' to leave you with Eret after all." Astrid's heart soared – Heather had been trying to get her to remember her relationship with Hiccup! She'd known! Astrid could only hope that she still had time to get back to Helheim's Gate. With any luck, Hiccup would listen to her – maybe hearing that she remembered their relationship would make him forget how frightened he was...he might be able to help Astrid and she would be able to help him.

"Hic...help me out," Astrid requested, slowly getting to her feet. Hic yelped and ran over, tripping over his own feet as he leapt off the windowsill.

"No!" he protested. "You've gotta stay inside and stay as cool as you possibly can...!"

"Hic," Astrid smiled insistently. "I need Heather to take me to Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Hic frowned. "Why do you need Heather to...?" he broke off as Astrid gave the little boy a knowing look as he caught on to what she was saying. "Of course!" he squeaked. "Hiccup's your true love and Heather is your way back to him! That's your way to your true love's kiss right there!" he added in excitement as Toothy bounded up and down excitedly around Astrid as she slowly got to her feet. "Flying across the ocean like a dishevelled Changewing queen!"

Astrid had to smile at the little boy's joy. She had a chance – she could survive this. All she had to do was get to Heather. Her excitement was short-lived as something collided with the roof and the beams began to catch fire. Hic shrieked and pulled her towards the door but a beam fell straight in front of it. Toothy indicated the steps up to the roof of the Great Hall where there were still some escape routes so Hic carefully and slowly helped Astrid navigate the steps up to the awnings. However, each time they tried to cross the platforms to a skylight, another fire caught as the Great Hall went up in smoke.

"We're trapped!" Hic muttered fearfully as the fires began to close in on him, Toothy and Astrid who'd backed up as far against the roof as she could. As she placed her hand behind her for support, her fist went straight through the weakened wood, punching a hole in it.

"Toothy!" she exclaimed. The Night Fury hatchling caught on and blasted a hole large enough for the trio to escape – poking her head out of the makeshift window and examine the terrain – if there was nothing to break their fall, they might as well burn to death. Luckily, a large pile of ash had accumulated at the bottom of the Great Hall from the burning materials.

"Just like a pillow."

/\

Heather was gripping onto Nix's saddle as hard as her strength would allow her. She had to get Astrid off Berk – even with Eret's kiss it wasn't safe for her there, not with Hiccup in a state of panic. It wasn't safe for anyone.

"Hurry up, Nix! Faster!" Heather screeched over the roar of the flames. She and Nix reached the edge of the wall of swirling orange and red so Heather quickly made sure that her mask and hood were secure as they flew straight into it. "Hang on, Astrid – I'm coming."

/\

Hiccup flapped his wings desperately but his damaged tail wouldn't let him leave the ground for more than a few feet at a time. Travelling on the ground was faster, even if Hiccup kept stumbling over his own fires, but running was the only option he had left available to him. He was trying to head North but the swirling mass of fire around him made it almost impossible for him to get his bearings. All he knew was that he was on the solidified ocean – he was too frightened and in too much of a panic to even start thinking about keeping his powers under control. He had to get away from Berk.

/\

"AH!" Astrid and Hic yelped as they landed in the ash. Astrid could feel hot embers pricking at her skin as she landed – this pile was clearly a lot fresher than the one they'd landed in back on Dragon Mountain so Astrid quickly scrambled out and began walking as fast as her weakened legs would allow her towards Thor's Beach. It meant that she had to go through the forest to get there though – the trees were torches and the ground was littered with bonfires.

"Hiccup...calm down..." Astrid pleaded quietly, clutching her chest as she felt herself growing hotter and her insides burning ever more quickly. It was the only thing Astrid could think of – Hiccup's powers were so heavily based on his emotions she wouldn't be surprised if he was having a panic attack or something similar and the conditions on Berk had been affected because of it. She had to move quickly. Her hair, black as Night Fury scales, whipped in front of in the burning wind and whilst she had yet to notice, her skin was already beginning to turn grey.

A cry of fear sounded behind Astrid as she reached the forest. A burning pine branch has fallen in front of Hic and Toothy, preventing them from following Astrid along that route. Astrid spun around with a look of terror on her face as the Night Fury hatchling flapped his wings in horror as he barely avoided being fried.

"Keep going!" Hic shouted desperately. Astrid didn't want to leave the boy but the ever-growing pain inside her reminded her that she had increasingly limited time left so she nodded sadly as she pressed on through the burning forest. She could no longer tell if she was hot because of her own fever of if she was being roasted alive in the wildfire. All she could tell was that the fire in her heart was on the verge of consuming her entirely.

"Heather..." Astrid whispered through the stinging ash and embers. "We...have to find...Hiccup..."

/\

Heather tried to keep her screams held back as she swerved Nix through the constantly erupting maze towards Berk. Nix might have been fast for a Changewing but she still lacked the agility needed to navigate this death trap. They flew past the ships that had carved their way through ice to reach Berk on the day of Hiccup's coronation which were now being consumed in flames, narrowly avoiding the burning timber when a burst of magma shot up in front of the pair that Heather had no time to react to...

But Nix did. Thinking fast she bucked forwards, sending Heather flying over the blast before it got too high. Heather tumbled to the ground sporting a few burns but otherwise unscathed thanks to her fireproof get-up but she shot up in horror as she lost sight of her best friend.

"NIX!" she screamed, searching desperately for the Changewing. Her fear turned to relief when she spotted the green and purple dragon through the fire. Nix gave Heather an optimistic grin and growled, urging her to go on. "Good girl," Heather smiled before running off.

/\

Astrid continued stumbling through the inferno smothering Berk, her will to push on and find Hiccup...the person whose love she'd forgotten and now remembered...being the only thing from keeping her from collapsing and letting the fires both inside and around her claim her.

"Hiccup...please be there..." Astrid whispered when a scorching pain shot through her arm. Pausing in her weak walk, Astrid winced as she tore her gloves off and trembled in terror when she saw what had become of them. "No..." she cried quietly as she saw her skin start to flake as it turned ashen grey. The fire that had been set in her heart was working its way out...she had very little time left. She had to find Heather and get back to Helheim's Gate...back to Hiccup.

"Heather..." Astrid cried weakly through the inferno. "We have to find...Hiccup..."

/\

"...Hiccup..."

The call was weak but Heather just about heard it over the crackling and roaring of the flaming tornado. She knew that voice even if it was weaker than it should be.

"ASTRID!" Heather yelled. Her mind was racing – why did Astrid sound so weak? Shouldn't Eret have kissed her by now? Why was she calling Hiccup's name?

Heather stopped in her tracks as she suddenly pieced things together. Astrid hadn't been kissed by Eret – she still hadn't had her act of true love...the fire that Hiccup had set in her heart was still blazing out of control. And as for Hiccup's name...

"She remembers..." Heather realised as she began sprinting through the fire swirling around her, battling against the wind fuelling it. She had to find Astrid and get her to Hiccup fast...but would there be time?

/\

Hiccup shielded his face against the flames as his wings and ears were blown backwards by the force of the inferno. It hurt but he had to keep moving, although he couldn't help but think about what had happened back at his palace. Eret should have let Dagur's henchmen kill him back on Dragon Island...the heat-wave might have been lifted...but no. Hiccup had let his dragon instincts kick in and had fought for survival. He was doing the same now.

"Hiccup!" someone shouted through the blaze. Hiccup turned around fearfully to see the silhouette of Eret appear against the orange glare of the flames. He tried to run but Eret wasn't finished. "You can't run from this!"

Hiccup knew all too well that the man was right. He had ran when the heat-wave had first started and no matter how far he went or how much he tried to suppress his emotions, his powers...his curse...wouldn't be stopped. They were too strong...they were a fire themselves. Uncontrollable. There was only one way Hiccup could see them being stopped – if he were to stop breathing, the magic would no longer exist. The curse would lift. It was best for everyone...the Archipelago would no longer be encased in rock...the endless heat would cease...and Astrid would be safe. With her true love. Hiccup's heart wrenched at the thought of Astrid but he saw no other choice – her safety and happiness were more important to him than his own life.

"Make it quick, Eret...just...please take care of Astrid," he begged, stopping in his tracks and lowering his wings in defeat. Eret glared at Hiccup through the swirling embers hatefully.

"Astrid?" he scorned. "She returned from Helheim's Gate weak and feverish! She said that you set her heart on fire!" Hiccup froze and his eyes went wider than coins. No...it couldn't be...Astrid couldn't be... "I tried to save her but it was too late," Eret continued as Hiccup staggered in terror and disbelief. "Her skin was ash...her hair turned black..."

"No..." Hiccup whispered, shaking his head pathetically in denial. "No, gods, please...no..."

"Lady Astrid is dead!" Eret snapped with a hateful glare in his brown eyes. Hiccup faltered, feeling faint as the news hit him. "Because of you!"

Hiccup stumbled a few steps, his strength leaving his legs. He'd done it...he'd done the _one_ thing he'd feared doing since that day on the cursed island when he'd been merged with Toothless. He'd killed her...he'd killed the girl he cared more about than any other person.

Astrid was dead.

"No..." Hiccup gasped before he collapsed to the ground with an anguished scream. The inferno around them suddenly stopped as the flames dispersed and embers hung suspended in the air, trapped in Hiccup's grief...just like they had done after Hiccup had heard of his father's death.

/\

Astrid had stumbled onto the rock covered ocean by the time the inferno halted. She was weaker than ever and her hands, her fingerless gloves long gone, were covered in a crackling layer of ash. She could feel the skin on her face beginning to flake as well as the fire in her heart sapped the last of her strength.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered. She was starting to fear that she wouldn't be able to make it in time. Heather was nowhere to be seen and neither was Stormfly, who Astrid hadn't seen since the Deadly Nadder had been spooked by the geyser that day she'd started to look for Hiccup. Astrid wasn't one to give up hope but right now she wasn't particularly optimistic about things.

"ASTRID!" a woman's voice shouted across the crusted over ocean. Astrid's eyes, dim and streaming with tears of pain and grief, looked up and brightened when she spotted a familiar raven-haired silhouette.

"Heather?" Astrid gasped in relief. She had a chance...she might be able to make it. Heather began running at full speed towards her friend whilst Astrid slowly staggered towards her, her strong will being the only strength she had left to keep her going.

"Heather...we need to hurry," Astrid panted, her chest growing ever more painful. "We have to...get back to Helheim's Gate..." she added weakly. "We've...got to find..." Astrid was interrupted by the sound of a sword coming out of its sheath. She turned her head slowly in the direction of the noise and cried out quietly in horror as she saw Eret standing over a figure that was crumpled on the floor. The figure had a human body but had the wings and (albeit heavily damaged) tail of a Night Fury.

"Hiccup?" Astrid gasped in amazement. Hiccup had been here the whole time? When had he come back to Berk? _Why_ was he back on Berk? Astrid didn't have time to even think about answering her own questions as she saw Eret raise his sword over Hiccup's head...he had a murderous look in his eyes...the eyes Astrid had once fallen for.

He was going to kill Hiccup.

Astrid felt a scorching heat flare from her chest and felt it spread through her body. The fire in her heart had blazed out of control. She was going to die. It was too late for her...

But the least she could do was protect the person who'd sacrificed everything to keep her safe.

Shooting an apologetic look over her shoulder towards Heather, Astrid gathered the last bit of strength she had and sprinted towards Eret as he began to bring the sword down.

Heather froze in her tracks as she saw Astrid run over to intercept the blade...even if the out-of-control fire in her heart didn't kill her, the sword would. Heather didn't want to believe it...Astrid knew she was going to die...as long as it meant that Hiccup lived.

Astrid's face was set into a hateful and protective glare as she spun around in front of Hiccup's weeping form. He hadn't seen her, nor had Eret for that matter. Astrid didn't stop moving as she raised an arm to defend herself and Hiccup from the blade.

"NO!" she shrieked when her the inferno in her heart finally flared. A burst of bright orange flame erupted from Astrid's chest and spread rapidly over the rest of her body, sending her recoiling from the force of the explosion of flame inside her. The eruption shattered Eret's sword and sent him flying backwards onto the crusted over ocean and knocking him out whilst Hiccup felt the surge of heat and brought his wings up instinctively to protect himself. The fire vanished almost as soon as it had appeared and Astrid fell limp and lifeless to the floor. Her skin was a layer of flaky ash and her hair was the colour of a Night Fury's scales.

A single ember fell from Astrid's mouth as she let out her last breath.

* * *

**By the way, you guys have permission to shoot first and ask questions later (heck, permission granted to skip the questions) in regards to Eret in this fic (again, sorry for making you the bad guy, Eret!). We're drawing ever closer to the end here - and, yes, Astrid's got her memory back.**

**To the guest review from Lakewin Plaza: yep, the blooper in the last chapter was indeed based off Ruffnut's line in HTTYD 2 - couldn't pass up the opportunity. **


	19. Farewells and a Punch to the Face

**Quick answers to some reviews:**

**Kuronique Misaki - no, Astrid did not turn into a dragon. It was more of an internal spontaneous combustion... **

**Guest Reviewer: The main reason why Astrid didn't turn stiff like Anna did in ****_Frozen_**** was because she hasn't turned into a statue of any kind. I didn't have her turn into solid rock because although Hiccup can create it, his main ability is creating fire - effectively he set off a bonfire in her heart which burned her from the inside...I know, not pretty...**

**Astrid: I hate you, you know that?**

**Me: Yes, I do. I get that from most characters in my stories...(cries)**

* * *

**Farewells and a Punch to the Face**

Everything remained silent, suspended in the moment as Astrid lay face down on the rocky surface of what had once been the ocean. Hiccup himself didn't move until it occurred to him that he had heard Astrid's voice as Eret was bringing the blade down...the blade that had never connected with his neck. Astrid had been there – she hadn't been dead...she'd been alive...Eret had lied to him. Now she'd gone silent...frightened beyond anything at what he would see, Hiccup tentatively raised his wings and uncovered his head to check what had happened.

His heart broke at sight that greeted him.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shrieked in despair, scrambling over to the lifeless body of the once Nordic Blonde Viking warrior and cradling her in his arms, desperate to find some sign of life...but there was nothing. Astrid wasn't breathing and there was no trace of a heartbeat. "Astrid! No..." Hiccup whispered, a sob rising in his throat. "No, Astrid...gods, please...no..."

Hiccup didn't want to believe it. Eret had lied before when he'd said that Astrid was dead, possibly to distract Hiccup long enough to kill him, but this time Astrid really was...but she couldn't be, right? Astrid was the strongest warrior Hiccup had ever known...she couldn't be dead...and yet she was. The proof was there in his arms – the body of a once proud and strong young woman, skin covered in a crackling layer of ash and hair black as shale. Astrid was dead and it was all because Hiccup had inadvertently set fire to her heart.

Hiccup broke down and burst into a fresh flood of tears that streamed down his face like a waterfall as he clutched Astrid's lifeless form to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. Heather, Nix, Hic and Toothy all walked over in shock at the scene in front of them. A mighty, brave young woman dead in the arms of the man who'd sacrificed his own happiness in an attempt to avoid this happening. Everyone was struck silent in heartbreak as Hiccup wept over the girl he loved. The grief was so great that no one spotted a tiny glow emit from Astrid's heart or a tiny ember flicker on her fingertip before it fluttered to the ground.

Heather was the first to notice the ember grow in size as it touched the floor. She gasped in fear and stumbled backwards as the ember grew into the size of a campfire before it spread into a circle around Hiccup and Astrid. Hic and Toothy scarpered backwards a few feet whilst Hiccup clutched Astrid even closer and folded his wings over the both of them in an attempt to shield them from the growing tornado of fire around them.

"Hiccup!" Heather yelled fearfully as the tornado grew to such a ferocity that she was forced to take a few steps backwards to avoid being scorched. However, the tornado began to lessen almost as soon as it had reached its peak, slowing down before concentrating into a tiny golden-blue glow that re-entered Astrid's heart underneath the Night Fury wings. Heather's pale green eyes widened as she saw colour return to the girl's body – her ashen skin regained its pale complexion, her hair lightened to the colour of the sun and her get-up, charred and grey, was transformed into Astrid's red top, spiked skirt and fur-lined hood. Heather felt her heart leap with joy as Astrid's storm-blue eyes opened and Astrid herself drew a sharp intake of breath, grabbing Hiccup's arm to steady herself as the Night Fury wings unfolded. Hiccup heard the gasp and felt something grip his arm – he glanced at Astrid and when he saw her, his face lit up with joy.

"Astrid?!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug which Astrid gladly returned, tears streaming down her own cheeks in sheer relief...they were both alive.

"Oh, Hiccup..." Astrid whispered into Hiccup's shoulder before he broke the embrace and held her gently by the shoulders.

"You...you sacrificed yourself for me..." Hiccup stammered in disbelief. "W...why would you do that?" he asked. Astrid smiled – as if that question need answering.

"For the same reason you shut yourself away to protect me," she replied regardless. "I love you...always have," she explained. Hiccup's eyes widened in amazement.

"'Always'?" he repeated, realising what Astrid meant. "You mean...you remember?"

"Everything," Astrid nodded before playfully punching Hiccup in the stomach. "That's for not saying anything," she grinned jokingly. Hiccup laughed despite himself.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that," he admitted, rubbing his stomach. "But...I set your heart on fire!" he pointed out, stammering in worried confusion. "I saw you...you were...you were gone! How's this possible?" he stuttered, still unable to believe that Astrid was alive in front of him as a tear leaked from his eye. Astrid didn't know herself but apparently a certain five-year-old boy did.

"Oh! An act of true love will reignite a burnt out heart and break the curse!" Hic realised, reciting Elder Wren Wolfram's words. Astrid pieced it together – her sacrifice to save Hiccup was an act done out of her love...her _true_ love...for him. It had saved them both. But her attention had been caught by the other thing Hic had said.

"'Break the curse'?" she repeated uncertainly. A growl behind her and Hiccup indicated the presence of a dragon and it was then that Astrid realised that Hiccup was no longer in the appearance she'd found him in at the Dragon's Nest Palace. He was wearing a dark green woollen tunic and black leggings along with a brown fur boot and a short wolf skin cloak. His face and hands were no longer dotted with scales, his ears were back to normal and the wings were no longer attached to his back...and the Night Fury tail wrapped around the Vikings had a red prosthetic tail fin.

"Toothless?!" Hiccup spluttered as he came face to face with his best friend for the first time in five years. The Night Fury cooed gently and nuzzled Hiccup and Astrid fondly, greeting them as they hugged his snout. The curse of Hiccup's merging with Toothless had indeed been broken...but that wasn't all as Astrid felt a cool breeze tickle her neck.

"Look!" Heather exclaimed, looking at her feet. Astrid and Hiccup slowly stood upright as they watched the volcanic crust under their feet shimmer and transform into a sheet of thick blue-white ice, just as it should be. The cold breeze continued and the gang watched in amazement as the fires that had spread across the Barbaric Archipelago drifted into the air, gathering into a swirling pattern above the island where the incident had occurred five years ago. Ash was blown away by the breeze and replaced by sparkling white snow before the fire above the cursed island split apart like shooting stars into the sky.

The curse had been lifted.

"Winter's come back!" Hic squealed joyfully as he dove into the snow, sliding across the ice gleefully as he made snow angels in the white powder that drifted around them. Toothy playfully stuck his tongue out to catch snowflakes, falling over his five-year-old friend as he lost track of where he was going. Astrid, Hiccup and Heather laughed at the boy's playfulness - he'd managed to experience winter after all.

"See?" Astrid grinned, punching Hiccup good-naturedly on the shoulder. "I told you that you could do it," she added. Hiccup smiled back when something tugged on his tunic. Glancing down, both Vikings made stunned expressions when they saw Hic and Toothy there, breathless from their short play but with sad smiles on their faces.

"Well, I...uh...I guess my work here is done," the boy shrugged sadly. Astrid and Hiccup blinked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"Like I said before – I'm a reminder of who this talking fish bone was before he got stuck as half a reptile," Hic explained. Hiccup's expression turned dry.

"You _really_ pulled that one, kid?" he smirked. "On _yourself_?"

"You've used it on yourself like a hundred times!" Hic protested with a pout which promptly vanished to be replaced by his sad smile again, a smile that held more wisdom and farewell than Astrid thought possible of a five-year-old, even if they had been stuck at the same age for five years. "Look, I was there to make sure you didn't forget who you used to be," he explained. "And now...you're back to that person."

"Hic?" Heather frowned.

"Come on, I knew this was coming," Hic huffed. "I just...didn't know how or when," he added, his sad grin still shining on his round face. "At least I got to see what winter's really like," he added on, his beam widening. Astrid couldn't help but feel slightly heartbroken by how the boy was so accepting of his apparent fate which she had pretty much figured out.

"Hiccup's back to how he used to be before he was cursed," she noted. "So...you're not needed anymore. You're going to disappear," she realised sadly. Hic glanced up at her with a small nod.

"Hey, doesn't mean I'm not gonna be around," he chuckled. "I mean, I'm still a part of this guy." He indicated a thumb at Hiccup.

"But you're going?" Hiccup frowned.

"Yes and no," Hic replied. "I'm not gonna technically _be_ here but I'm still you," he explained. "I know it doesn't make a lot of sense..." he trailed off when Hiccup removed his helmet and ruffled his dark red hair.

"Maybe not to them," the young man smiled, kneeling down so that he was eye to eye with his five-year-old self whilst Toothy nuzzled Toothless. "But if there's anyone who could make any sense of me, it was..."

"Me," Hic finished. "I mean, you...I mean..."

"I know what you mean," Hiccup laughed softly. "You're me."

"You two are going around in circles," Heather smirked, crossing her arms. In retaliation, both Hiccup and his five-year-old counterpart shot her identical cynical looks. Astrid smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'll miss you, little guy," she sniffed. Hic smiled at her.

"Like I said," he grinned with his crooked smile, gappy teeth and all. "I'll be around – you just won't see me."

"I think I will," Astrid shrugged. "More than ever. " Hic's smile widened if that was even possible.

"See you around, Miss Viking," the boy nodded before he ran into Hiccup's arms, vanishing in a glittering swirl of glowing embers. At the same time, Toothy disappeared in the same manner next to Toothless. Hiccup smiled warmly as his childish side returned and the last traces of his curse vanished. Astrid smiled herself as she walked over to Hiccup, ready to embrace him again when a grunt sounded nearby. Eret had just regained consciousness.

"That son of a half troll..." Hiccup growled, ready to give the man a piece of his mind for deceiving everyone, especially Astrid – she had thought that he was her true love and had likely gone to him for her act of true love when her heart had caught fire. Judging by the fact that Astrid had sacrificed herself to protect Hiccup and Eret had told him that she was dead before she actually was, Hiccup deduced quickly that the man had left Astrid for dead. She'd given her heart to him and in return he'd betrayed her. Hiccup would never forgive him for that...

"Uh-uh!" Astrid cut across, placing a hand in front of the young chief to calm him down. "Let me handle this, Chief," she offered gently. Hiccup nodded – the man had deceived Astrid most of all. If anyone should deal with Eret, it was Astrid. The Nordic Blonde walked with a graceful confidence up to Eret as he got to his feet – when the man noticed her, his jaw dropped.

"A...Astrid?" Eret stammered. "But...you said he set your heart on fire..."

"The only heart that's been set on fire and, quite frankly, _burnt out_ around here is _yours_," Astrid spat. Satisfied with her choice of words, she turned around to walk away but paused – she wasn't fully satisfied yet...

Oh, to heck with dignity.

"Hee-YAH!" Astrid exclaimed as she whirled around at lightning speed, grabbed Eret by the scruff of his tunic and connected her free fist with his nose, sending him flying backwards onto the ice. "_That's_ for the lies, you backstabbing Mud Elf," she hissed. Heather, Hiccup and the dragons hooted in triumph for her.

"Now _that's_ Astrid Hofferson," Heather beamed. Hiccup stopped mid-clap with a proud expression on his face – now _this_ was the Astrid he remembered. This was _his_ Astrid.

"Astrid..." Hiccup began uncertainly, walking over. "I know it's been...complicated over the last few years but...can..." he stammered but Astrid pressed him gently. "Can I say something crazy?" Astrid laughed.

"That's more like Hiccup," she beamed. "Go ahead." Hiccup took Astrid's hands in his. There was no getting down on one knee but Hiccup didn't need to – with Astrid and everything else back to normal, a traditional romantic gesture wasn't needed.

"Will my Right Hand Lady and Second in Command, Lady Astrid 'the Swift' Hofferson do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Hiccup asked with all of the grace he could muster. Heather stifled a squeal next to Nix and Toothless' eyes widened with glee as Astrid giggled slightly before giving her answer.

"May Chief Hiccup the Wise's Right Hand say something even crazier?" she laughed. "Yes."

* * *

**Bonus Blooper:**

Hiccup: ASTRID! (Picks her up) Astrid? No...gods...please...no...

Astrid: (giggling) Pfft!

Hiccup: Oh, Astrid!

Astrid: Sorry!

*beep beep*

HICCUP: ASTRID!

Astrid: Ah-choo!

Me: Who over did the make-up?

* * *

**Story's not yet over! I just wanted to end this chapter here because I thought it fit nicely (plus I wanted to end this story on a round number, don't ask me why). So, with this chapter we say farewell to Hic and Toothy, Eret receives a fist to the nose, the curse is lifted and HICCSTRID PROPOSAL!**

***gets smacked with a frying pan***

**Sorry, got a little carried away there. Anyway, see you guys on Wednesday with the final update of ****_Ablaze_****!**


	20. Epilogue (Into a Fantasy)

**Pop Quiz: What happened in Chapter 2: Curse of a Bond before Hiccup was merged with Toothless whilst he was showing off to Astrid? What did he promise to do? Answer in this chapter!**

* * *

**E****pilogue (Into a Fantasy):**

The following morning, the village of Berk had more than one reason to celebrate. Winter had returned, curses had been lifted left, right and centre and the young chief and his Right Hand had reconciled and preparing for their marriage next month. Astrid had even paid visiting traders from the tribes for new equipment for Heather, just as she had promised. For now, everyone was recovering from the fiasco over the last few days – the guests for the coronation were taking the opportunity to head home to rest before the wedding but some were not having as comfortable a ride home as others.

Namely Eret.

Eret grunted as he was thrown into the hull of a Bog Burglar ship and the door of the brig was slammed shut on him and locked. He winced as a nearby bucket fell onto his head and momentarily blinded him but to be frank after finding out what had happened, few people on Berk felt a lot of pity for the guy. Outside, Elsa and Anna were talking to the Riders of Berk.

"I will take this scoundrel back to his tribe," Elsa remarked. "We shall see what his twelve older brothers think of his behaviour..."

"If he's still in one piece by the time we get there," Anna smirked, glaring at the man in the hold threateningly. Elsa chuckled slightly but made no move to reprimand her.

"You have Berk's gratitude," Fishlegs bowed respectfully when a moan came from another group of people who were being escorted out of Berk. It was Dagur and his sister.

"I don't understand! I have been traumatized!" Dagur protested overdramatically. "Ah! My neck hurts..." he moaned. "Is there a doctor I could...?" he trailed off when he saw Ruff and Tuff's glares over his shoulder "No? And...and...I DEMAND TO SEE CHIEF HICCUP!" he bellowed. Snotlout walked over with a scroll.

"Oh, funny, that. I've got a message from Haddock," he remarked dryly, opening the scroll to read it – it was genuine with Hiccup's neat handwriting running across the parchment. "_The Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk will, from this day forth, have no further association with a Berserker tribe run by Dagur the Deranged and his sister..._Boola," Snotlout spat, deliberately getting the girl's name wrong. Protesting loudly, Dagur was led off onto the ice towards a sled that would take him and Bola home.

Meanwhile in the village, Hiccup was half-dragging a blindfolded Astrid towards the forge, grinning wildly and almost skipping with glee as he went. Both he and Astrid were in their casual everyday gear, relieved to have a rest from the chaos of the last few days now that everything was back to normal and not to mention Hiccup was over the moon to be running around the village without having to wear gloves or worry about setting anything on fire by accident any more. Wedding preparations for their marriage next month were happening all over town but there was something Hiccup wanted to do – something he'd meant to do years ago.

"Come on! Hurry up!" he laughed, jumping over a fence.

"Coming! I'm coming! I'm com...OW!" Astrid winced as she collided straight into aforementioned barrier. "Fence..." she winced as Hiccup jogged back over to help her through a nearby gap in the fence.

"Sorry," he grimaced, pulling her to the forge. Once there, he asked Astrid to wait whilst he retrieved something from inside. "Okay, hands out," Hiccup instructed – Astrid complied, holding her arms out before buckling slightly as Hiccup placed something in her hands.

"What's going on?" she asked with a slight grin.

"Wait for it..." Hiccup beamed before... "_Voila_!" he grinned, whipping Astrid's blindfold off to reveal a stunning new double-bladed axe in her arms. "I owe you an axe," he smiled when Astrid's jaw fell as she examined the weapon. It was a masterpiece of craftsmanship – the blades were perfectly shaped and sharpened and the handle was carved spectacularly. Astrid could hardly believe it – Hiccup had made this for her in the space of _one night_?!

"You're serious?" she breathed in awe as Hiccup beamed the brightest smile that had ever crossed his face.

"Yes!" he half squeaked in excitement – well, his childish side had definitely returned. Underneath everything the guy was still an excitable teenager. "Made it myself _and_ it's the latest model."

"Hiccup, I... can't accept this," Astrid started but Hiccup, who now Astrid really took notice now stood four inches taller than her...annoyingly...interrupted her by giving her a mock glare.

"Ah! You have to!" he snapped jokingly. "No exchanges, no returns. Chief's orders!" he added, indicating himself with his thumb before his expression warmed as attention went back to the axe. "I thought it would be a fitting engagement gift for the soon-to-be new Chief-tess of Berk."

"'Chief-tess'?" Astrid smirked, raising an eyebrow. "That's not a thing."

"Oh, course it is," Hiccup shrugged. "At least, now it is." Astrid held the axe up and examined something at the top which Hiccup remembered he needed to explain. "Oh! And it has a flamethrower – I wouldn't point that bit at your face," he explained quickly just as Astrid accidentally set the thing off, blasting a small explosion over her shoulder. Hiccup's awkward demeanour returned as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do...you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? Astrid grinned, placing the axe down on a nearby barrel before turning to Hiccup and throwing her arms around his neck. "I LOVE IT!" she shrieked in delight as Hiccup laughed with joy and spun her around through the air – now that he was taller than her he actually could without it looking awkward. "I could kiss you!" Astrid added gleefully, which for some reason made Hiccup blush furiously and stop mid-spin so that he could put Astrid down.

"R...really?" Hiccup stammered., rubbing the back of his neck again. "I mean...after everything? Not that I don't want to...of course...and we're now...you know...and next month's our...and...and I'd _really_ like to...it's just that...can we? We me? May we?" he stumbled over his words before realising how jumbled his speech actually was. "Wait, what?" Hiccup frowned to himself before blinking in surprise as Astrid pecked him gently on the cheek.

"We may," she smiled. Hiccup's bemused expression warmed into a gentle smile as he cupped Astrid's cheek in one hand and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. At the same time, Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck and buried her fingers in his mop of slightly messy auburn hair. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips met.

/\

A month later and the village of Berk was a flurry of activity once again. The Great Hall, now repaired...mostly...and decorated for the wedding of the generation, as was the rest of the village. Once again, everyone was dressed in their finest but this time, the net hadn't been taken down, namely because it hadn't been put up again after the coronation. The ice around the island had thawed in the early spring allowing boats to come into the docks properly for the first time in five years and dragons and their riders were flying freely outside the perimeter that had been set up.

In the Great Hall, Hiccup stood by the throne with Gobber, Spitelout and Gothi waiting for Astrid to arrive. He was wearing a short dark green tunic over a white undershirt that had thin leather straps up his forearms, chain mail, a ceremonial belt similar to his coronation one, a short pale blue cloak edged with green and gold boarders, dark blue leggings and a dark brown fur boot on his right foot. On his head, he wore the helmet his father had made for him – granted it was made out of his mother's breastplate but Hiccup didn't care. His chief's helmet was somewhere on Dragon Island somewhere and he had no intention of going back there any time soon.

Soon enough, the doors were opened and Astrid started walking through the crowd of people. She wore a full length white gown with blue, red, gold and green decorative boarders. Sleeves that flowed from her elbows and a pale green sash with gold vines decorating it around her waist. On her head she wore a delicate silver crown with a single sapphire that lay between her eyes from which a pale blue veil that draped over her Nordic Blonde hair which flowed loosely behind her. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat when he saw her – she looked stunning.

Spitelout once again headed the ceremony with Gobber standing by with the ceremonial hammer – when it came to it, he balanced it carefully on the newlyweds' knees as Spitelout called upon the blessing of the gods to make sure that Hiccup and Astrid's life together was happy and prosperous. Finally, Gothi walked over with her small pot of ash and drew the symbols of marriage on their foreheads, sealing the deal.

The rest of the celebrations were held outside in the early spring sunshine as the Vikings danced to joyous music throughout the afternoon. The celebrations were due to continue for the next three days at least but Berk wanted to make the most of it. Once a dance was over, Hiccup and Astrid walked forward, holding hands (Heather, wearing her best dress, beamed widely off to the side).

"Everybody ready?" Hiccup called. Astrid grinned as the crowd cheered – she glanced at her new husband and they both nodded at each other before letting out dragon howls, summoning dragons of all kinds into a display above them – even Toothless roared from a nearby house. Astrid smiled at the sight – _this_ was the real magic on Berk. As people celebrated around her, she laughed as Snotlout tried asking Ruffnut to dance with him – she quickly opted to go for a Meathead instead. She was bumped from behind by Fishlegs (who quickly apologised) but she was too happy to care as Hiccup caught her before she fell over.

"I like open Berk," Astrid chuckled.

"That net is _never_ going up again," Hiccup promised. A new tune struck up – this one slightly slower than the ones that had previously played but it was one that Astrid knew and loved.

"Oh! Come on!" she grinned mischievously. "Let's go."

"Uh...Astrid, I agree that the song's great," Hiccup grimaced, knowing what his new wife had planned. "But you know I don't..." Astrid smirked and pulled him onto the dance-floor. "...daaaaaaaance!"

Astrid laughed and led Hiccup gently into the dance. Come on, at least she could try to teach him – not to mention the party might not stop until the chief and his wife had danced at least once.

Astrid:

_I have a dream – you are there_

_High above the clouds somewhere._

_Rain is falling from the sky_

_But it never touches you – you're way up high._

Hiccup smiled as he slowly got into the rhythm of dancing. It wasn't so bad – he was actually less clumsy than he thought he was going to be as he spun Astrid round under his arm.

Hiccup:

_No more worries, no more fears._

_You have made them disappear._

_Sadness tried to steal the show_

_But now it feels like many years ago._

The dance began to pick up in speed so Hiccup and Astrid quickened their steps to keep up.

Astrid:

_And I..._

_I will be with you every step!_

From the side, the rest of the gang began to join in with the song and the dancing.

Gang:

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

Hiccup:

_Cos I..._

_I found a friend in you._

Hiccup & Astrid:

_And I'll keep you close_

_Forever!_

_Come fly with me!_

(_Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh!_)

_Into a fantasy!_

(_Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh!_)

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be._

_Come fly with me!_

Heather beamed as she spun past Astrid and linked arms with another dancer. This was how Berk was meant to be.

Heather:

_We can fly all day long._

Tuffnut:

_Show me the world..._

Ruffnut:

_...Sing me a song!_

Snotlout:

_Show me what the future holds,_

Fishlegs:

_You and me..._

All:

_Will paint it all in gold!_

Hiccup:

_And I..._

_I will believe your every word!_

Gang:

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

Astrid:

_Tonight..._

_I found a friend in you!_

Hiccup & Astrid:

_We'll always stay_

_Together!_

All:

_Come fly with me!_

(_Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh!_)

_Into a fantasy!_

(_Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh!_)

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be._

_Come fly with me!_

The dance slowed down again momentarily and the dance floor cleared for Hiccup and Astrid to have a moment. Hiccup had forgotten they were even in the midst of a crowd – as far as he was concerned, it was just him and Astrid dancing in the plaza as the Northern Lights began flickering up above their heads.

Astrid:

_And I..._

_I will be with you every step..._

Hiccup:

_Cos I..._

_I found a friend in you._

Hiccup & Astrid:

_And I'll keep you close_

_Forever!_

_Come fly with me!_

_Into a fantasy!_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be._

_Come fly with me!_

The rest of the village joined in for the final part of the song as it picked up in speed again for the final chorus. Hiccup spun Astrid around and lifted her with astonishing grace and both newlyweds beamed as bright as the moon above them.

All:

_Come fly with me!_

(_Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh!_)

_Into a fantasy!_

(_Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh!_)

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be._

_Come fly with me!_

**The End.**

* * *

**And so, we reach the end of the story. By the way, I adore ****_Into a Fantasy_**** - I know that many want to see Hiccup and Astrid having a ****_For the Dancing and the Dreaming _****moment but for me, that's Stalka's song so I went with this one. Also, the fact that it is sung by the guy who voices Hiccup in the Norwegian dub of the movie makes it even more awesome for me. By the way, the designs for Hiccup and Astrid's wedding outfits can be found on my deviantART page, along with designs for their outfits throughout the story if you want to check those out.**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for sticking with this one. I have such fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I've got a poll going on my profile as to what crossover you would like to see next (likelihood is that it will be a HTTYD one but there is an 'Other' option on the poll) so go check that out.**

**And with that, I bid you farewell for a little while. The next definite story will be a Christmas/Snoggletog Special so keep an eye out for that come December. ****_How to Twist a Dragon's Tail_**** is still in the works and I'll try to update that as soon as I can.**

**Once again, guys - thanks for the support you've given ****_Ablaze_****!**


End file.
